The Danger in the Date
by Caneeltje
Summary: Booth and Brennan disagree about whether it's a good thing for a woman to go out to find herself a sexual partner. Does Booth need to accept her independence? Or is it simply too dangerous? Can a bad situation lead to better things? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the show, Brennan or Booth. Just playing in Hart Hanson's sand box!**_

**_A/N: First chapter of our new story! We have the entire thing written out. All 18 chapters of them!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The evening had been a long one at her apartment and was turning into night. Time could be measured in empty bottles of wine - two, to be exact - and she was perhaps more than just slightly intoxicated. As per her request, Booth had poured her another glass and was handing it to her. "You know," she blurted out, "I'm thinking about finding someone able to help me satisfy my biological urges. You know?" It had been on her mind for some time. "Normally, I would call one of my contacts, but ehm," she shook her head in negation, "they're all out of town." She took a gulp of the wine, thoughtful. "What I might do... Well. I suppose I could just - I don't know - place an ad or something. Go online. I don't know." She drank more wine, smiling as it caused her to feel as though her brain was floating inside her skull. When all was quiet beside her for some time, she remembered Booth was there and turned her face towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Well, Bones," he reached for the glass of wine she was holding. "I think that's the alcohol talking." _It better be,_ he thought.

She watched his hand as it advanced on her glass. It was as if he was moving in slow-motion. It was funny, but she didn't laugh. Instead, she shook her head slowly. "Alcohol can't talk. It was me." She leaned closer to him, nearly touching her nose to his. "And I meant it," she emphasized. Too late, she became aware that his fingers had wrapped around her glass and were pulling it towards him, out of her grasp. "Hey!" She protested weakly.

"That's it, Bones. When you start sprouting bullshit like THAT, it's definitely the alcohol talking. Because it is inside of you and it's what's making you say stupid stuff like that. Trust me," he paused, "it's the alcohol talking." '_Cause I can't be held accountable for my actions if it's not._ He quickly put her glass down on the living room table, well out of her grasp.

She sighed dramatically and leaned back. "You're no fun," she sulked. "And I still mean it."

He turned to face her. "Are you kidding me, Bones? 'Cause this is NOT something you can joke about, okay? Not even when you're about as drunk as a sailor."

"Now you're fun," she snickered. "But I wasn't joking."

"Well, enlighten me, Bones. Since I seem to be too drunk to see the point in doing something as STUPID and DANGEROUS as that. How the hell are you going to pull it off, huh?" He desperately wished that she hadn't thought it through, because this was too crazy for words.

"You really want to hear it?" She asked him, figuring he must be mocking me.

"Yes," He answered, sobering up as he realized that she actually might have thought this through. _I wouldn't put it past her. If she has managed to convince herself it's a rational solution, she might actually be really considering doing this!_

She chuckled. "Okay. Actually, the internet was my second option." She held up one finger. "My first," She nodded towards the finger, "option, is simply to go to a bar and pick. Or get picked," She added with a smirk. She fell back into the cushions of the couch and chuckled again. She was really enjoying herself tonight.

"Bones, that is dangerous! There is a reason you don't have sex on a first date! First of all, because it's disrespectful, and second, you never know who the hell you are dealing with! Any other bright ideas?" He asked, barely able to suppress the anger in his voice.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You can't satisfy urges while staying polite and respectful all the time, Booth," She told him matter-of-factly.

He leaned closer to her as he established eye contact, "Well, Bones, there are safer ways to deal with biological urges." He hoped he was being clear enough, but in this case, he wouldn't mind to be painfully blunt about it. _I have to get her to see how stupid and dangerous this is. No matter what!_

"You think the internet is safer?" She asked him sarcastically. He was always bugging her about the dangers of online dating. Her expression softened. "It's kinda sweet that you care so much, Booth, it really is, but I'm an adult. I can take care -"

"Of yourself?" He snorted, "By willingly offering yourself to whatever stranger notices your body and agrees to 'satisfy biological urges' with you? Sorry, Bones, but that is NOT taking care of yourself. That is reckless and stupidly naive behaviour, and as far as I know - the woman I know - she is neither. So you might want to rethink that." He stated, continuing to look into her eyes, trying to find reason, logic, rationality. Anything!

She looked into his fierce eyes. He seemed mad, which annoyed her. "Booth, stop. This is not the first time I'm about to do this. It's worked for me every time. You can stick to your -" She vaguely waved her hand in the air, "Catholic morals, but I'll do what I have to. And besides that, you're forgetting that I'm a black belt in three types of martial arts," she finished with a poke in his chest.

"And how is that going to help, huh, Bones? If he is out to hurt you, he will do whatever it takes. He could put something in your drink, he could overpower you, he could kidnap you, he could... God only knows what! And even, EVEN," He repeated the word, emphasizing it, "if you are right, and the fact that you know three types of martial arts is enough to keep a sick horny bastard away from you, it is STILL not logical, rational or acceptable to put yourself in that kind of dangerous situation. And it's definitely NOT because you were as lucky to stay unharmed whenever you've pulled this stunt before, that you won't get hurt this time!" He was finding it close to impossible to stop himself from grasping her shoulders and shaking her until she could see the irrationality of what she was saying. But he didn't. He would never do that to her, no matter how much she was driving him up the freaking walls. "And this has NOTHING to do with my Catholic morals!" he added as an afterthought, "However, it has EVERYTHING to do with your safety!"

"Jesus, Booth!" He was crossing a line, now. He was insulting her! "How dare you judge what you don't know. Just because you only see the cases that went wrong doesn't mean that every man who goes to a bar to meet a woman has bad intentions," she lectured. "Kidnap, Booth? Really?" She frowned angrily at him, leaning closer. "You're paranoid." She pulled back again. "And you can't stop me from doing what I want. You're not in charge of protecting me. Or are you going to keep me hostage?" She challenged.

"Well, any HONOURABLE man would have no intention of 'satisfying biological urges' the night he meets a woman for the FIRST time!" He got up and started pacing. "So what are you saying? I'm good enough to drag you out into the field? To protect you, whenever you manage to piss a suspect off and get yourself shot? But I'm not good enough to protect you from yourself, when you feel the need to get laid?"He turned to her, crossed his arms over his chest and fixed her with his stare. Daring her to disagree with him.

She shot up from the couch and shoved him in the chest. Her eyes blazing with fury, she said through clenched teeth, "Don't talk to me like that. My private life is none of your business. You get that? I never asked for your protection. I don't need it," she said defiantly, and crossed her arms in front of her chest as well. "Is there anything else you'd like to say before you go?"

"No, Bones. If this is how you think about me, if this is how little you think of yourself, then no. I have nothing left to say." He took a step closer to her. "It's not like you're going to listen to me, now are you?" He snatched his coat from the couch and turned to her again. "You know Bones, this is the most illogical and irrational that I have ever seen you. Call me when you've come to your senses, okay?" he turned his back to her and walked out of her apartment, slamming the door.

Her brain was still catching up when she heard the door slam shut. She tried to remember what she'd said to him. It had all gone so fast... But then he shouldn't try to tell her what to do. People had been transferring her from place to place when she was a child and she had never been able to do what she wanted. Nobody had ever cared to ask her, "Temperance, honey, we've been making all these plans for you because it saves us so much time and paperwork, but tell us, what would YOU like to do with your life?" She paced the apartment. No. They'd never asked her that. And now that she finally, finally gets to make her own decisions, Booth comes and tries to tell her what to do. Well, she'll show him that he has no influence on her whatsoever. Perhaps, if he wouldn't have challenged her, she would have decided to stay home. The alcohol might be messing with her judgment and she normally hardly drank at all so she could stay focused and alert. But Booth had just been pushing the right buttons. Now she had something to prove. She was going out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued!_**

**_So, who do you think won this argument? And who will come out the loser in the end? Is Booth being sexist? Is Brennan being reckless? All feedback and reviews are very welcome and appreciated!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Previously in Danger in the Date: **_

_Her brain was still catching up when she heard the door slam shut. She tried to remember what she'd said to him. It had all gone so fast... But then, he shouldn't try to tell her what to do! People had been transferring her from place to place when she was a child and she had never been able to do what she wanted. Nobody had ever cared to ask her, "Temperance, honey, we've been making all these plans for you because it saves us so much time and paperwork, but tell us, what would YOU like to do with your life?" She paced the apartment. No. They'd never asked her that. And now that she finally, FINALLY gets to make her own decisions Booth comes and tries to tell her what to do. Well she'll show him that he has no influence on her whatsoever. Perhaps, if he wouldn't have challenged her, she would have decided to stay home. The alcohol might be messing with her judgment and she normally hardly drank at all so she could stay focused and alert. But Booth had just been pushing the right buttons. Now, she had something to prove. She was going out._

_

* * *

_

He opted to call a cab to drive him home instead of driving himself. His anger, combined with the amount of alcohol he had ingested made driving impossible. _You need to calm down first, anyway, Seel._

The moment he walked out of the building, he had his phone pressed to his ear, calling a cab. Eight minutes later, he was on his way home.

She left the mess on the coffee table and threw off the clothes she was wearing. Opening her closet, she narrowed her eyes to select an outfit that would almost definitely guarantee success. Going through her dresses, her eye fell on the only one that met her requirements. It was the little black dress she'd worn in Vegas. She could be Roxy again tonight. Out to select, seduce and satisfy for satisfaction in return.

As the cab stopped in front of Booth's place, he paid the cab driver and climbed out. Despite the amounts of alcohol he had consumed, he felt sober. _I can't believe she would even consider doing something like that!_

He stormed into his apartment, throwing his coat on the floor, pacing, mentally rethinking the night again, thinking about other ways that he could've dealt with it, but he had been shocked and angered by the way she just didn't seem to care about the danger she was exposing herself to. _Just so she can have sex!_

She hardly recognised herself in the mirror, but that had been her goal. Head held high and hips swaying, she left her apartment. Even the cab driver did a double-take when he saw her. She smiled at him, getting into her adopted persona, and directed him to the bar she had in mind. As they drove towards the city centre, she stared out the window. She was very aware of her inebriated state, and though it made her slightly nervous, it was liberating.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud as he couldn't shake the bad feeling in his gut. He felt like a bastard himself, for having yelled at her, for having failed to explain himself calmly. He had allowed his emotions to take over, while he should've stayed calm. Needing to calm down, he tore at his tie, ripped it off and started unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to his bathroom, planning to take a cold shower, in order to cool off.

The taxi driver had dropped her off in front of the door of the bar, and she'd thanked him for his kindness as she added a generous tip to the fare. She hurried through the cool night air and entered the bar. Her body was sheathed in warm air that smelled of dazing liquor and great expectations. An employee asked to take her coat to the wardrobe, and she handed it to him. Several faces turned in her direction as she made her way towards the bar. A jazz band was playing, filling the air with music that drifted over the heads of the guests and slithered between the legs of chairs and tables, curling around women's feet and moving over men's shoes. She breathed in deeply through her nose, closing her eyes and enjoying the lightness she felt.

The cold shower was not helping. It was supposed to, but he couldn't shake the nauseous feeling that lingered in his stomach. His gut was screaming at him that something was wrong. Writing it off as the remnants of his very intense, emotional fight with his partner, Booth did his best to ignore it as he closed his eyes and let the cold water cascade down his body.

She opted for a glass of water to start with, though the bartender looked at her questioningly. The truth was, she didn't feel at ease. She'd gone out drunk, which was against her personal safety precautions. Besides that, she felt bad about her fight with Booth. She could see now that she'd treated him unfairly. Perhaps she shouldn't have said some of those things... what things? Damn, there you had it. She was having trouble remembering correctly. But she was aware she'd done something wrong. Just when she was contemplating to go home, someone took the seat next to her. Startled, she looked into green eyes.

After the cold shower, Booth was freezing. He quickly dried and walked into his bedroom. Dropping the towel, he picked up his pair of pyjamas which were laying on his bed underneath the pillow. It had been a Christmas present from Pops; red, striped, silk pyjamas. They looked awful, but damn, were they comfortable! After quickly having pulled them on, he slipped between the covers. Due to the combination of the soft bed, the cold shower and the amount of alcohol he had in his body, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**_To Be Continued._**

**_Stay Tuned!_**

**_Their opinions differed and to test the issue, we put Brennan in the bar. What will happen? Will the bait be taken? Who will be hunter and who will be prey, eventually?_**

**_As always, feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Danger in the Date:**_

_She opted for a glass of water to start with, though the bartender looked at her questioningly. The truth was, she didn't feel at ease. She'd gone out drunk, which was against her personal safety precautions. Besides that, she felt bad about her fight with Booth. She could see now that she'd treated him unfairly. Perhaps she shouldn't have said some of those things... what things? Damn, there you had it. She was having trouble remembering correctly. But she was aware she'd done something wrong. Just when she was contemplating to go home, someone took the seat next to her. Startled, she looked into green eyes._

_After the cold shower, Booth was freezing. He quickly dried and walked into his bedroom. Dropping the towel, he picked up his pair of pj's which were laying on his bed, beneath the pillow. It had been a Christmas present from Pops; red, striped, silk pyjamas. They looked awful, but damn, were they comfortable! After quickly having pulled them one, he slipped in between the covers. With the combination of the soft bed, the cold shower and the amount of alcohol he had in his body, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow._

_

* * *

_

"Richard," the green-eyed man introduced himself as he stuck out his hand. Running on automatic, she shook it.

"Temperance." His eyes were mesmerising. They were a rich green colour and very attentive. Alert. Focusing completely on her. She felt a familiar tingle in her spine and knew that despite everything, she had found her source of satisfaction.

"You have a rare name, Temperance," he spoke in a warm voice. "What would you like to drink?" For some reason it was hard to tear her eyes away from his. _Captivating,_ another adjective crossed her mind.

"I'll have wine. Red."

The pianist was hitting short notes, like the beating of her heart. She blinked a few times, for the background seemed to blur together and the only thing she seemed to be able to focus on, were Richard's eyes.

He ordered their drinks gallantly and sported a magnificent smile. "Tonight's my lucky night," he said conspiratorially as he leaned in closer.

"Why?" she smiled and cocked her head.

"Because the most classy lady in the bar has focused her attention on me." A smooth reply.

"Are you a gentleman?" she played along, raising one eyebrow.

He chuckled in response. "I can be. If you want me to." In a different situation, he would have met all her demands. He appeared to be looking for the same things as she was. A wonderful night, ending in sweet satisfaction.

But she was drunk. She knew she was. And she couldn't get Booth's damned face out of her mind. Quite frankly, he'd managed to scare her. But defiance welled up inside. She could prove to him that he had no control over her, that everything she did was her own choice.

The bartender pushed their drinks towards them and they clinked their glasses together. She sipped the wine, taking her time with it.

"Is it good enough?" Richard asked as his green eyes fixed on her face again, startling her with their intensity.

"It's okay." She smiled, but held back on the flirting. Without taking his eyes off her, he followed her example and tasted the wine thoroughly.

"You're completely right. It's cheap," he concluded, smiling as he shook his head. "Look, Temperance," he said in a soft, soothing voice as he leaned in closer to her, "I have enough money to buy you the wine you deserve. If you want, we can go someplace else," he offered.

She kept her back rigid, not wanting to insult him by leaning back, not wanting to give in yet by relaxing into him. "I like this music," she finally spoke.

He pulled back, slightly amused. "You a jazz junkie?"

She looked at him, confused. "I don't know what that means."

He laughed lavishly, probably thinking she was joking. She felt uncomfortable and glanced around, pulling up her shoulders. What was she doing here anyway? She remembered the mess she'd left in her apartment. Her empty bed. Booth's frustration with her. She straightened her shoulders and turned her gaze back to Richard. Decidedly, she reached for her glass and emptied it. She was going home. "Richard," she began, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

He frowned. "So soon? You just got here." He sounded disappointed.

She did not react.

"Is there anything I could do that would make you reconsider?" he asked softly, taking her hand.

His touch, though innocent in nature, made her remember her reason for coming here in the first place. She had been neglecting herself. She needed to satisfy some of those urges. Hormones surged through her bloodstream at the mere suggestion of pleasure. She took his hand and placed it on her thigh. "You just did," she said breathlessly. Booth's face flashed before her eyes again, but before she could change her mind, Richard's hand began to gently massage her flesh. All the while, he kept those hypnotic green eyes on hers, distracting her. It seemed that the world was in black and white and shades of grey, the only things that held any real colour being his irises. Her brain was slowing down, her hormones taking control of her behaviour.

"Do you want to go?" His voice came from quite a distance.

Yes, she wanted to go. _You__ need to get home,_ a neuron said. "Yes, I want to go," she affirmed.

His emerald eyes sparkled. "Great."

He helped her off her seat and she swayed slightly on her legs. It was too warm and she had too much alcohol in her system, making her drowsy. "Just take my arm," Richard said helpfully. She reached out to him, allowing him to guide her to the wardrobe. He helped her into her coat and they walked through the door.

Outside, the cold hit her like a wall and before long she started to shiver. However, some alertness returned and with it, a rational thought. She shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't in control. Her heart started to beat a little faster. She pulled her arm out of Richard's and took a step back. "I'm sorry," she said, "This is really not a good time for me. If you'll be here tomorrow we can try again." She nodded to him and turned, going to look for a taxi.

"Temperance. Wait!" She heard him call. Soon enough, he'd caught up with her.

"Richard, I was serious. Not tonight. Maybe some other time." She continued to walk, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Let me at least give you a ride home," he offered, "It's not safe for women at this time of night. Especially around here."

She stopped. He was making sense. But she didn't want him to drive her home. She ploughed through the fog in her mind, trying to find a solution. "You could wait with me," she proposed. "For a cab. If you want to."

He stopped, too, and looked at her. Though his face was mostly obscured by shadow, his eyes still stood out. As though there was a candle burning behind them. "All right," he willingly agreed. "Let's do that."

They continued to walk towards the taxi line-up a few streets away. He didn't attempt to touch her again, for which she was grateful. In a different situation, he would have been exactly what she was looking for and she would have gladly taken him home.

They reached their destination and waited for a taxi for about five minutes. When none came, Richard spoke up. "This is going to take another while and you're freezing. You could call a cab and we could wait, freeze and waste our time, or you could accept my offer and arrive home safely, without charge."

He rubbed his hands. She regarded him. He seemed sincere, and she was very cold in the tiny dress. Besides that, her feet were hurting from the ridiculously high heels she was wearing. Eventually, reason forced her to nod her head. "All right," she accepted his offer.

They walked back one street and took a left turn. Richard's vehicle was parked in a monitored lot, which seemed like a wise thing to do, considering he drove an expensive BMW. He led her to the car - again, not initiating any physical contact - and held the door open for her.

"Thanks." She slipped inside and settled in the comfortable seat.

He got in behind the wheel and started the engine, turned up the heat. "You're an exceptional woman, Temperance," he said, his tone sincere and admiring, "I would really love for us to meet again." He looked at her, waiting for a response, and she nodded politely.

"I would agree."

As the interior of the car warmed up, Richard manoeuvred out of the parking lot and she felt sleep beginning to pull at her.

"So, where to?" he asked.

Oh, right. She had yet to give him her address. She told him the name of her apartment building and yawned. "Sorry," she apologised, and he looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you want me to take you home? It's at least a fifteen-minute drive and my house is not even five minutes away. I have a guest room," he clarified. "It's a lovely house."

She looked out the window and watched the familiar streets of Washington DC pass by. Soon, they turned into a blur of darkness and lights, melting into each other. She rested her head in her hand, just because it was so heavy. "Maybe some other time," she said in a voice thick with fatigue.

"Okay," he smiled as he looked over at her.

She had been sleeping with her eyes open, it seemed. When the car came to a halt, she had to force her body into regaining consciousness. By the time she succeeded, Richard had rounded the car and was holding the door open for her. She stepped out and again was met with the cold wind that blew through the street, creating a hollow sound. She reached into her purse and took out her key. But when she looked up, she saw nothing familiar. This wasn't her street. Surprised, she looked around. Big, quiet houses stood stiffly along the sidewalk. No apartment buildings in sight. Questioningly, she looked at Richard.

"Come on," he said and smiled, taking her arm.

She pulled herself loose. "I believe I made it clear that I wanted to be brought home," she spoke in an icy voice.

Richard smiled at her again, but with a wicked undertone this time. "C'mon, Temperance," he said in a sing-song voice, and took her by the arm a second time. This time when she tried to free herself, he was prepared and tightened his grip, starting to walk towards one of the houses, pulling her with him.

"Let go of me," she threatened, yet realised with a start that she would not be able to carry out any threats she might make. Her reaction speed had declined severely from the combination of alcohol and fatigue. Her insides froze, and she remembered, with clarity this time: This was exactly the situation Booth had warned her for. In the meantime, Richard was ignoring her and continued towards the house. Her mind was panicking. Should she scream for help? Try to fight him?

He unlocked the front door.

No. No! She could not let herself be taken into the house. If she did that, terrible things might happen. Her muscles tensed and she felt desperation settle in her stomach. She wasn't shaking from the cold this time.

"You're shaking. Let's get you inside," Richard said, still with that pleasant tone of voice and charming grin.

He looked at her, the greens boring into her eyes, and she stopped breathing for a moment. "Please," she tried desperately, "Don't do this." But she knew in the back of her mind that pleading had never stopped a crazy man before, and wouldn't this time. She had to remain as alert as possible and be smart. If she could only call for help... But wait a second. She could.

Then Richard pushed open the door and began pulling her inside. "No!" she screamed, "Help!" But there was no one to hear her and he roughly pulled her inside regardless of her protests, slamming the door shut behind them. Locking it.

She swallowed hard. She had always wished she'd be strong in situations like this, should it ever happen to her. But here she was, trembling all over, sick with fear. Unable to muster up the energy and focus to fight. Tears of pure restrained panic silently made their way over her cheeks.

"Don't do that again," he warned. "Now stay put or I'm going to have to hurt you."

She bit her lip but did as he said and he turned to set the security system. As he worked, she wasted no time. After she'd taken out her key, she never closed her purse. So now she reached in and grabbed her cell phone, her trembling fingers pushing just two buttons before letting the device slip into her purse again. _This may be my only chance..._

_

* * *

_

**Does this mean that Booth won the argument? Or is it simply a case of bad luck/bad judgement?**

**Should Booth come to her rescue or should Brennan be able to save herself?**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_For all of you who have been so kind to review, and for all of you anonymously enjoying our story; here is something to think about until the next update ;)._**

_**Previously on Danger in the Date :**_

_She bit her lip but did as he said and he turned to set the security system. As he worked, she wasted no time. After she'd got out my key, she never closed my purse. So now she reached in and grabbed her cell phone, pushing just two buttons before letting the device slip into her purse again. _This may be my only chance...

_

* * *

_

The ringtone of his cell phone woke him up. He could feel the blood pounding in his head, the sound of the ringtone adding to the headache. He got up and walked into the living room where he had left his coat on the floor. He had to have been sleeping lightly. He grimaced as he bent down to grab the small offensive thing. His mood changed when he looked at the caller ID. "Bones." He flipped his cell open and spoke up. "Finally came to your senses, Bones?"

She had given Booth time to get to his phone and pick up. She had to assume it worked, even though there was a big possibility that he'd slept through the sound of his phone. "Who are you?" she asked in as loud a voice as she could manage. Richard turned back to her and smiled viciously.

When she replied with a very loud 'Who are you?' he suspected that she was still drunk and just as he was about to tell her to sleep it off, he heard another voice. A male voice.

"I'm Richard, baby," he said in a high-pitched voice. He approached and it took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to bolt and run from him. She wouldn't get very far, anyway. "No last name?" she continued in a voice she barely kept under control.

When he heard her asking for a last name and hearing him decline it, he knew exactly what was going on. "God damn it, Bones!" he swore softly as he grabbed his long coat and put it on over his pj's not wanting to lose time over something as trivial as getting dressed. He easily located his gun and put it in his pocket as he got out his car keys. _Damn it! My car is still at her place!_ He walked towards telephone in the hallway as he didn't want to break the connection on his cell. He immediately called for a cab.

Richard came to a halt mere inches from her and she felt as if she was about to faint. "We don't have to formally introduce, Temperance. Only a first name will do just fine for me." He reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you." Of course, she found that hard to believe. Why else would he have brought her here? "Not if you cooperate, in any case," he added and trailed his fingers over her cheek, over her jaw, down her throat, where he stopped them.

His hand clenched into a fist as he heard the man saying to her how he wasn't going to hurt her if she would cooperate. _Damn it, Bones! If you manage to keep yourself alive until I get there, I'll kill you myself!_

She forced herself to stay strong and look him in the eye. "Where are we?" she asked him, ignoring the tears as they kept sliding down her cheeks. He laughed at her question. "That's hardly relevant, wouldn't you say?" he mocked her. _Damn it._ "I don't know this part of the city," she continued to speak loudly, hoping Richard - or whoever he was - would ascribe it to her being drunk. "It must be near the centre, near the jazz bar. Expensive houses - Look, what are you going to do to me? You must have enough money to get a hooker." With that, she'd wiped the playful smile off his face.

Even though it was the middle of the night, he didn't have to wait long before he heard the distinctive honking, signalling the arrival of the cab. He ran out of his apartment, quickly locked it and got into the cab. He gave the driver his partner's address as quietly as he could, all the while continuing to listen to the conversation on the other side of the line. _Hold on, Bones. I'm coming._

"You think I need a hooker?" Richard spat angrily. "Listen, lady. Women come to me willingly. I don't need to pay anyone for sex." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, up the stairs, through a hall and into a large room with windows facing the street. Too bad for her they were covered by white screens that served as curtains. "I'll show you I don't have to pay a woman to have her scream for me," he whispered against her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and turned her head away. She now spotted an enormous bed. Everything in the room was white, sterile. Like an examination room at the hospital. She shuddered, and he grabbed her by the arms. "Stay very still, now," he warned and began unbuttoning her coat.

He gave the cab driver a tip as he couldn't be bothered to wait for any change. He ran to his own car, quickly unlocked it, climbed in behind the wheel, put his cell in the hands-free set and continued to listen, taking in the information she was giving him. _Expensive neighbourhood, near the centre, near a jazz bar._ The change in conversation distracted him as he heard his tone of voice changing. _Jesus, Bones! You don't piss a guy off when he has made it painfully clear he intends to have sex with you whether you want to or not. _He decided to drive to the nearest jazz club; maybe if he drove around, he would find an expensive looking neighbourhood _and _his partner. _Come on, Temperance, don't freeze up on me. Try to find out where you are._

She thought feverishly about what to do with her purse. She didn't know whether Booth had picked up or the phone had gone to voicemail and he would get the message when it was already too late... But she couldn't allow herself to think that way. She needed to maintain a sharp mind, or at least, as sharp as it could be. Now, of course, she wished she'd listened to her partner. "From the jazz bar, we drove in the direction of my apartment for about the first minute," she spoke up bravely, though she kept my body still, "Then I stopped paying attention. There are a lot of trees in this street. Where are we?" she asked again. She held her breath as Richard took the purse from her hand and put it on a cupboard. She followed him with her eyes. When he came back, he took off her coat. She didn't protest. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around herself.

_Thanks, Bones!_ Now, he didn't need the jazz club anymore. All he had to do was keep an eye open for an expensive-looking street, and a lot of trees in said street. He indeed kept his eyes open as he slowed down, so he could take in his surroundings. _Come on, Seel, focus!_ He looked around, desperately trying to find a street with a lot of trees and expensive-looking houses.

"Why is it so important to you?" Richard spat. "Would you just shut up for a minute? I'd hate it if I had to hurt you." _Yeah right._ He let his eyes wander over her body and she cursed her choice of dress. "Put your arms at your sides, I want to admire you," he ordered. Wanting to fend off the violence for as long as possible so Booth could maybe find her, she slowly did as she was told. "What do you want from me?" she asked, failing as she tried to keep her voice steady. "Oh, Temperance," he said, "Whatever you have to offer."

When his words rang through the interior of his car, only to echo further inside of him, he gripped the steering wheel harder, knuckles turning white. _Why won't you just listen to me, Bones? Just once in a while, I really wish you would just listen!_

_"Whatever you have to offer." _Richard's words echoed maliciously through her mind and she tensed her muscles. She averted her head as his eyes raked over her body. Then, he took a step forward, bringing his hands up, placing them on her shoulders. She closed her eyes, trying to block him out. "I suggest you pretend you're enjoying this," he spoke harshly, and she clenched her fists at her sides. His hands slid down, brushing the sides of her breasts, following the curves of her waist and hips. It made her feel cheap, dirty. He cupped her buttocks and suddenly pulled her against his body with force. A sick feeling came over her as she felt his straining erection press against her hip. But as long as he was going slowly, she was going to have to oblige. She needed time for Booth to find them. And if he wouldn't be on time, she'd fight with everything she had in her.

_God damn it! I have to find her!_ However, he hadn't seen any streets that looked anything like her description, which had been vague at best, but he knew she had done the best she could under the circumstances. _Well, I'm not near the centre yet, so that could be it._ "Just hold on, Bones. I'm coming," he whispered, trying to convince himself he would arrive on time.

Richard pushed her hips against his erection, rubbing against her, moaning in her ear. Tears sprang to her eyes. Was she really letting this happen? His hands wandered over her back and found the zipper of her dress. An image flashed before her eyes. _Booth. Vegas. Zipping me up._ Richard was pulling the zipper down. Sucking in a breath, she pushed him away. When she saw his eyes again, they had changed. They were dangerous, with an animalistic glint. "I'll do it myself," she said, momentarily forgetting to speak louder so Booth might hear. He seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then nodded his head in agreement. "I've always had to undress my girls," he smirked. "I'd be delighted at the show. You sure are spoiling me, Temperance," he snickered. "Go sit on the bed," she ordered him in a weak voice.

_She's stalling!_ Just the idea that she wasn't trying to fight her way out of there, but that she was actually stalling, waiting for him to get there, made him ignore the speed limits. _Normally I would..._ He sat up straighter as he thought about it. _Should I? Maybe if she can hear me coming, she can find a way to help me locate her!_ His heart skipped a beat as he drove past a street, the abundance of trees catching his attention.

Richard did as she asked, the evidence of his arousal clear through the bulge in his pants. She swallowed and waited, hands at her sides. At least she'd got him in the other end of the room. "I'm ready," he said greedily, licking his lips. She nodded, taking a deep breath. She wished she'd put more layers on, and a different dress... "What are you waiting for?" His impatient voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she rounded her back with her arms, locating the zipper. She turned around slowly, so that he was facing her back and she could pretend to be alone. Agonizingly slowly, she pulled down the zipper, hearing him gasp as she exposed her skin.

Hearing the situation worsen as the seconds ticked away, he drove back and was about to enter the street when he noticed it. _God damn it!_ It was a damned one-way street and he couldn't enter it from this side. Swearing under his breath, he contemplated the situation for a moment. _Now what am I going to do?_

"Lose the dress," Richard finally said, his voice laden with arousal. She wanted to drop on the floor and cry like a child, but she had to stay strong, stand tall. She couldn't pull the zipper further down and pushed the straps off her shoulders. The dress fell to the floor, pooling around her ankles, and she felt more exposed than ever, in a very bad way. "Step out of it," came another demand.

As he heard the harsh, lust-filled demands filter in through the cell phone, he gritted his teeth. _To hell with it._ He started the engine again and entered the street.

She stepped out of the dress, feeling there was no way back now. She wouldn't be able to hold him off much longer. Richard was becoming more greedy and impatient. "The bra, too," he husked so she turned around, nose up high, changing tactics. "No," she told him, sounding confident and sexy even though she was sick to her stomach. She made her way towards the bed, swaying her hips even though her legs were shaking, placing one heel right in front of the other. "You're lagging behind," she said in a sultry voice, coming to a halt at the foot of the bed. "Is that what you are? Are you slow?"

He heard her trying to take control over the situation, but it did nothing to ease his worries. She was half-naked, drunk and in the company of a man who clearly didn't have any quarrels about forcing women to have sex with him.

A dangerous look passed over Richard's features as she implied him to be inferior. But that was what she'd been going for. Although now, he looked as if he was about to hit her. Quickly, she soothed over the sting her words had caused. "I don't think you're slow," she said in a low voice as she pushed him backwards onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, her heart slamming against her ribs. He grinned at her. "Baby, I'm not," he said, then suddenly grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over. She landed with her back onto the bed and yelped, fear personified as he loomed over her.

His fears were confirmed as he heard her taking back what she had said. _Now if I only knew what house I was looking for!_ He took a deep breath and decided that it was worth the risk. _If she knows I'm getting closer, she can try to give me a sign, so I can find her faster. _He hit a small button turning on his siren, piercing through the night.

Breathing fast, she instinctively warded him off by pushing her hands against his chest. "Wait, stop!" she pleaded, but he collapsed on top of her and began kissing her neck, hard. She gasped at the pain from his bites and suckles. She had to get back in control, but how? How? How? What she should not do, was struggle. It would enrage him. She'd learned that much from their cases and her experience in the interrogation room with Booth. _You know what? _she told myself sternly, _You got yourself into this mess, you'll have to get yourself out._ She couldn't rely on the mere probability that Booth had received her cry for help. Meanwhile, Richard's hands had found her breasts. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as he squeezed, hard, nails digging through the fabric of the bra. It appeared he wasn't just a rapist, he was a damned sadist. Then, he drove his hips into hers. "You're hurting me," she managed to speak up, "That wasn't the deal."

He slowly drove down the street, keeping his eyes out for any and every little change. _Come on, Bones! Work with me!_ His stomach clenched as he heard her pleading to stop. He decided to drive just a little faster, keeping a look-out for any change in his surroundings. _That's my girl!_ he thought when she rationally tried to talk to him. He knew the chance was slim to nonexistent that it would work, but she was still protesting and she was limiting the possibility of getting hurt by staying as calm as she could.

Richard groaned and - against all her expectations - rolled off of her. She brought her hand to the tender skin on her neck. "Go on," he left her little time to pull herself together. "Undress me." With heavy limbs, she continued to work on the buttons of his shirt, desperately trying to keep up a slight smile. Once finished, he shrugged out of it. She kneeled down on the floor and began taking off his shoes. Socks. She knew his pants would be next, and desperation overwhelmed her momentarily. She supported her forehead with her bent wrist and pushed the tears back.

He was almost halfway down the street when he heard that sick bastard demanding her to undress him. "Come on, Bones! Anything!" he said softly, wishing he would see something that would alert him to her presence.

Suddenly, a fist closed in her hair and snapped her head back, and for a moment she couldn't breathe as her cervical vertebrae were crushed together. It was then in that silence that her ears picked up on a siren not so far away. "You're playing with me." Richard's voice drowned out the sound of the siren. If that was a police car, she would have to try and send them a message somehow. "You bitch!" he called out and slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the floor.

"Son of a..." He bit his tongue, keeping himself from swearing out loud as the telltale sound of skin hitting skin made his muscles tense. _Come on, Temperance. Something! Anything!_

Wasting no time, she scrambled to her feet and bolted for the windows. She heard Richard swear furiously and stomp towards her. Frantically, she began pulling at the large white screens so whoever was out on the street would be able to see into the room if they looked up. "Leave those screens god damn it!" Richard swore and grabbed her by the waist, yanking her back. But she was victorious, for two of the four screens had come completely down and a third hung at an odd angle from one corner. Richard threw her roughly onto the bed, and then she found herself laying face-down. He fisted her hair again as he pulled her head up. "You've broken the rules, now you'll pay," he threatened, and she held no doubts he was going to follow up on that.

He could hear the struggles and Richard's comment. _Finally!_ He started to search the area, trying to find anything that was wrong which involved screens.

Richard slapped her face again and pushed it back into the covers on the bed. She felt his weight press down on her as he straddled her back. It got very hard to breathe, and she struggled to get free. He grasped her wrists and held them together behind her back, forcing her shoulders into odd angles. Then, finally, he climbed off of her and pulled her hips up. She held up her weight on her elbows, chest heaving as she gulped in large amounts of air. She could hear him fumbling with his pants with both hands, heard him pull down the zipper, the sound piercing her ears, making her flinch away from him. She had to make a decision quickly: Would she have more control on her back or stomach? He made the decision for her by flipping her over, immediately attacking her breasts with his hands. He crushed his mouth to hers, splitting her lip against her teeth. She was panicking. He held her jaw in place as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. She made desperate sounds as she tried to get away, but all to no avail; his weight was effectively pinning her down. To make matters worse, she felt the bare skin of his penis rubbing against her thigh. She was nauseous and dizzy with fear. Soon, she felt him pull down the straps of her bra. She screamed her protest into his mouth.

He looked up as he saw a source of light down the street. He picked up speed and stopped in front of the house. He looked up and he could see one of the screens hanging lopsided. He got out of the car, leaving the siren on. He quickly ran up to the front door, only to find it locked. Hearing a scream - which confirmed the fact that this was the right place - he reached for his gun and went around the back. Once there, he shot the lock of the back door he'd found. When he gave the back door a push, it swung open and he ran inside, knowing that right then, everyone was alerted to his presence.

**_

* * *

_So, things are going south for our beloved characters. Poor Brennan, and poor Booth. What is Booth going to think when he finds her? Karma's a bitch? Will he be as sweet to her as always, or is he too upset with her? And how will Brennan react? With shame, embarrassment, tears or distance?**

**Stay tuned if you want to find out how we tackled these issues!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the longer-than-usual wait! Educational stuff, you know how it is. Hopefully, you're still with us. We will soon treat you on the next instalment. Enjoy!**_

_**Previously on Danger in the Date:**_

_He looked up as he saw a source of light. Booth picked up speed and stopped in front of the house. He looked up and he could see one of the screens hanging lopsided. He got out of the car, leaving the siren on. Quickly, he ran up to the front door, only to find it locked. Hearing a scream, confirming the fact that this was the right place, he reached for his gun and went around the back. Once there, he shot the lock to the back door he'd found. When he gave the back door a push, it swung open and he rushed inside, knowing that right now, everyone was alerted to his presence._

* * *

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot pierced the quiet. Richard stopped his movements. In the silence that followed, she heard nothing but his moist breathing. Preparing herself for something she might regret, she inhaled very slowly, filling her chest with air. "In here!" Brennan suddenly shouted, and Richard reacted quickly, clamping his hand over her mouth. Raging with fury, he began beating her. At the same time, he finished undressing her, yanking her panties down, turning her onto her stomach. "No," she growled, and using all her power, tried to turn back. But he was too furious, too heavy, and she was too inhibited by the alcohol in her system.

With his gun drawn, Booth started scanning the rooms downstairs. No matter how much he wanted to rush upstairs, Booth had to make sure the ground floor was clear first.

Brennan felt him force his erection between her thighs, made difficult by the fact that her legs were still together, but that wasn't what she was focusing on. Using all her power, she grabbed the mattress and began inching forward towards the edge of the bed. It took her a while and behind her, Richard was getting frustrated, by now hurting her between her legs with his attempts to get inside her. But her efforts paid off, and when she reached the edge of the bed, she managed to throw both of them over the edge. Richard lost his balance and grabbed at her, but she was faster this time and kicked him against his quadriceps muscle, the big one on the upper leg. He cried out in pain and she managed to gain another inch on him. Another well-aimed karate kick and she managed to roll away, quickly pulling up her panties and putting her bra back in place. Tears started to stream down her cheeks, but she hardly noticed. Trembling like a leaf, she scrambled to her feet and made her way over to the bedroom door, her body feeling way too heavy to be controlled.

After having secured the rooms downstairs, he heard a thud coming from upstairs. Booth ran up the stairs. Once he got there, he quickly took in his surroundings. Seeing only one door that was closed, he approached it and reached for the knob. When he turned it, the door didn't open. Not knowing where the occupants of the room were standing made shooting the lock impossible. So Booth rapped on the door instead. "FBI! Open up! Bones, are you in there?"

Upon hearing his voice, she knew that escape was near. She yanked the door handle down, but it was locked. As she fumbled with the lock, Richard came up behind her, taking her throat in a choke-hold and dragging her back. "No! Booth!" she yelled and fought blindly.

"Open the door!" Booth shouted as he heard her scream. There was nothing he could do until either the door was unlocked or he knew for sure that it was safe for him to fire his gun. Fear got an iron grip on his heart as he ordered them to open the door. "FBI! OPEN UP!"

"Go away or I'll kill her!" Richard screamed. "I have a knife and the minute you walk through that door..." he threatened. He had one arm wrapped around Brennan's torso, under her breasts, the other around her throat, pressing hard. "There's no knife, Booth!" Brennan screamed boldly, though her last syllable was cut off by his hand covering her mouth again. He threw her on the bed and jumped on top of her. She kicked at him with her knees and squeezed her nails into his arms. "Now!" She managed to get out before her air supply was cut off as Richard started to strangle her with his bare hands. The pain was blinding and she desperately fought to suck in a breath. Just a little bit of air. She needed it. Her strength was deteriorating and she was forced to stop fighting, feeling increasingly dizzy, and so tired...

When he heard that one word from his partner, Booth didn't hesitate. He shot the lock to pieces and pushed the door open. The sight in front of him pushed him over the edge, and without further thought, he aimed his gun and fired a shot. As the bullet lodged itself into the guy's shoulder, Booth approached the bed and took in the sight in front of him. Bones was laying on the bed, her eyes closed. He leaned down and quickly checked her breathing and pulse. Booth sighed in relief when he heard her breathing and felt her pulse underneath his fingers. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her, covering her up. Keeping his gun fixed on the son of a bitch, he walked to her purse sitting on a cupboard and quickly found her cell. Disconnecting the connection to his own cell, Booth called for back-up.

The last thing she saw before she passed out were those emerald green eyes, boring into hers. Though as soon as she slipped away, Brennan felt herself being pulled back. When she opened her eyes, she heard Booth's voice, and felt like crying in relief. She sat up slowly, allowing the dizziness to pass before she located the dress and her coat. To her side – she hardly dared turn her head towards them – were Booth and Richard, who apparently got shot. _Serves you right, you bastard._

When he heard her stir, he walked back to the bed, keeping his eyes focused on that son of a bitch. "The keys are still in the car. Get dressed, go wait in the car and when you get there, lock the doors." His demands were short and harsh, but Booth had to focus. Even though he had been shot in his shoulder, Booth wasn't about to leave the bastard alone and give him a chance to get away. However, he needed to get her to safety. And right now the only safe place he could come up with, was his SUV.

She got to her feet, keeping the blanket tightly around her as she got rid of the heels and picked up her coat, which she put on. She threw a glance over her shoulder before she left, saw Richard weeping on the floor, clutching his shoulder. "You fucking bastard," Brennan spat at him. Then, she turned and left the room. With wobbling legs, she made her way downstairs and out the back door. Booth's car seemed like a safe haven and gratefully she got in, locking the doors once she was settled. Tears were running down her cheeks, and every now and then she wiped at them as she waited for Booth to come back. Brennan hoped he'd hurry, because she needed to get home and take a good long shower.

As she left, Booth reached for his handcuffs, but he soon realized he didn't have them with him. After waiting for about 15 minutes, which we did in silence, back-up finally showed up. As soon as he heard the back-up arrive and Agent Jenkins entered the room, Booth spoke up. "He is under arrest for attempted rape and attempted murder." Agent Jenkins nodded and approached him. "He'll have to go to the hospital first though." Booth put the safety back on and put his gun away. "I know you need my statement and hers, but it'll have to wait. I assume you can handle HIM," Booth spat out. Agent Jenkins nodded and with the help of Agent Rosenbaum, she took over from him. As he turned around, Booth saw her dress laying on the floor. He was torn. Technically, it was evidence. _Too bad._ He bent down and picked it up off the floor before walking out of the room and walking back to his car. Once he got there, he knocked on the window, glad that she had done as he said.

_For once._

* * *

**So, what will Booth say to her? What will she do in return? Is this punishment for Brennan being so stubborn she throws her safety out the window, or is this punishment for Booth because he pushed her too far? Or do the events simply fall into the 'wrong place at the wrong time' category?**

**Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A long one to keep you satisfied! Please enjoy.**

_**Previously on Danger in the Date :**_

_As she left, Booth reached for his handcuffs, but he soon realized he didn't have them with him. After waiting for about 15 minutes, which we did in silence, back-up finally showed up. As soon as he heard the back-up arrive and Agent Jenkins entered the room, Booth spoke up. "He is under arrest for attempted rape and attempted murder." Agent Jenkins nodded and approached him. "He'll have to go to the hospital first, though." Booth put the safety back on and put his gun away. "I know you need my statement and hers, but it'll have to wait. I assume you can handle HIM," Booth spat out. Agent Jenkins nodded and with the help of Agent Rosenbaum, she took over from him. As he turned around, Booth saw her dress lying on the floor. He was torn. Technically, it was evidence. Too bad. He bent down and picked it up off the floor before walking out of the room and back to his car. Once he got there, he knocked on the window, glad that she had done as he'd said._

_For once._

* * *

His knock on the window startled her, but she unlocked the car to let him in. She kept her face averted so he wouldn't see the shame and anger in her eyes.

As Booth got into the car, he silently put the dress in her lap. Sitting back, he rested his head against the headrest, closing his eyes while running his hands through his hair and over his face. After a few moments, Booth sighed and started the car. "You'll have to give a statement to the FBI tomorrow, but first I'm taking you to the hospital." He spoke through gritted teeth, trying to get a handle on all of the different emotions inside, which were battling for control.

Brennan didn't move as the dress landed in her lap. "No. Take me home," she said in a tight voice, still not looking at him.

"Bones, you look awful and you just experienced something traumatic. I'm taking you to the hospital." Booth continued to focus on the road, hoping that her defiant attitude meant that he had been on time.

"There's no need," she told him decidedly. "Take me home."

"You were half naked and unconscious when I found you. But hey, I forgot who I was talking to. You know best, right?" He gripped the steering wheel, forcing himself to stop talking so he wouldn't end up saying stuff he didn't mean in the first place.

She forced herself to say nothing to that. His words hurt, but their meaning was true. She continued to stare out the window, unseeing.

"You will have to go to the FBI tomorrow and give a statement, though," Booth stated matter-of-factly as he drove them towards her apartment.

"I will," she replied curtly. Brennan was cold underneath the coat, her body sore and beat. A hot shower and bed seemed more like heaven with each second that passed. God, she felt so stupid. She _had _been stupid. She'd strayed from her own rules just because she wanted to prove Booth wrong. Instead, she'd proved him right. Her ability to take care of herself seemed an illusion.

"Good." When Booth noticed his cell phone was still in the hands-free set, he glanced at her. That's when he recognized the dress. "Roxy, Bones?"

Brennan wanted to tell him to shut up, but if it hadn't been for him, there was a big chance she would have been raped tonight. And god knew what else. "No," she replied, "Just her dress." This time, Brennan managed to keep an eye on her surroundings, and noted that they were almost in her street.

"Just her dress? Right." He parked the car in front of her apartment building, "Here we are, Bones, home. Just like you wanted, 'cause heaven forbid you'd actually listen to ME for once," Booth muttered angrily as he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and got out of the car.

Furiously, her head snapped in his direction as he got out. Before he could open her door, she'd done it herself and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Thank you. Good night." Brennan slammed the door shut and walked barefooted through the main door of her building. She was going to have to ask the night-man for a spare key to her apartment, since hers was still in her purse, which she presumed had been taken as evidence.

He noticed that she was angry with him. _Well, too bad. Two can play that game. _Booth followed her into her building and found her talking to the night-man.

When she turned around with the key in her hand, Brennan nearly jumped a foot into the air before regaining her composure and pushing past him. "You don't have to babysit me. Go home and get some sleep," she advised him and made for the elevators.

Booth followed her to the elevators and when she got into one, he followed her in. "Oh no! Of course you don't need babysitting." He looked her in the eye. "'Cause you can take care of yourself, right?"

She cast her eyes downward for merely a second, but it had been enough to betray herself. Of course, she'd proven herself wrong tonight. But she wasn't going to just admit it right then and there. Brennan felt like she'd been through enough for the night. "Booth," she spoke slowly, "Go home."

"Temperance," he replied with the same slow intensity she had spoken to him, "I'm not." When the elevator arrived at her floor, he gestured for her to get out and followed her to her apartment.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, frustrated that he was intent on following her. She stuck her key in the lock and cursed when it wouldn't open smoothly and she had to strain her wrist, which hurt from when Richard had twisted it behind her back.

"What I want is to talk to you," he answered her question as she opened the door. When she got in, Booth once again followed. "Or wait, does this fall into the category where you can just call me, I come running, save your ass and then the moment the threat has been dealt with, you decide you don't want or need my protection?" Booth walked into the living room and noticed that she hadn't even cleaned up.

"That is not the case," she intensely countered his unfair judgment. "I'll do what you want me to, I just don't want to waste any more of your time." There need not be any unclearity about that. She would do anything for him now. She'd called upon him when she had no right to. She needed to fix that.

Booth sighed as he sank down onto the couch. "You are not wasting my time, Bones." He looked up at her. He had to ask her. "Why, Bones? Why leave at this hour of the night, knowing that you are drunk?" He just didn't get it, it was a recipe for disaster - if there ever was one - and even though it was a lot of things, logical wasn't one of them.

"It was stupid, okay? I can see that," Brennan agreed with him. "Can I please at least change?" she requested as she motioned toward her bedroom door.

"Yeah, Bones. Go change. I'll be here when you are done changing." As she turned around and left, he took off his coat and put his gun somewhere safe. Yes, the safety was still on. Nevertheless, guns just aren't exactly safe. As soon as Booth had done that, he started cleaning up the mess.

Within the safe confines of her bedroom, her composure slipped out of her control and she sank onto the floor, crying angrily at her own stupidity. Brennan pressed her hands to her mouth. The last thing she wanted was to alert Booth. She had no right to call upon his kindness anymore. She'd thoroughly ruined everything between them. Once she'd let out the worst tension, she wiped her eyes and took off her coat.

Booth continued to clean the dirty dishes, the empty bottles of wine and the half-filled wine glasses. When she hadn't returned by the time he was done cleaning, he walked to her bedroom door and knocked. "Bones? You okay in there?" Those actions reminded him of the fear and fury he had experienced, standing outside HIS bedroom door, knowing that she was in danger, but unable to do anything about it until he was certain that he wouldn't hurt her by shooting the lock to pieces.

She opened the door and appeared wearing comfortable pants, a T-shirt and warm robe. "Yes, I'm fine," she told him and they went into the living room. Brennan stopped at the sight which stabbed at her heart. "Booth, you didn't have to do that. You shouldn't have." He'd done something nice for her again. He had to stop doing that. She wasn't worth it.

"Well, it was the least I could do while I waited for you to come join me." Booth sat down on the couch again and looked at her. "I know you didn't want to go to the hospital, but I want you to tell me where you are hurt. And don't tell me you aren't, because I saw you wince when you opened the door and I," he swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, "I heard him slapping you at least once. So, the truth please."

He didn't seem as angry as before, and Brennan sat down on the opposite side of the couch, grateful that he'd removed the reminders of her big mistake. "It's nothing serious," she told him. "Really."

Booth sighed deeply. "Seriously, Bones? I ask you to tell me where he hurt you and you answer that it's nothing serious? He almost," Booth realized his voice was rising right on time. "I can't believe you, Bones. But okay, if you don't want to tell me, don't tell me." He looked at her, "It just doesn't matter what I say, does it?" It hurt him that she was still shutting him out. He knew what had happened. He had heard almost the entire thing, after all.

She cringed at his words. She kept saying the wrong things. "What do you want to know? Be precise, Booth, because I can't read your thoughts." And she wasn't able to think very clearly, anyway. Her trains of thought all ended at two destinations: bath and bed, in that order.

"I want you to tell me, truthfully, where he hurt you. Unless of course, you don't think it's any of my business or if you have something more important to do?" Booth had seen her cringe, but if she wasn't willing to go to a hospital, he at least needed to know what her injuries were, so he could figure out whether she should see a doctor after all, or if it could wait.

He'd hurt her pride, her confidence, her trust and self-esteem. But she didn't think Booth was referring to that. Brennan thought for a moment. "My wrists," she spoke in a barely audible voice, "and shoulders. He - he twisted them behind my back. It's nothing serious," she emphasised. Reluctantly, she continued. "My arm, but it's nothing. My neck," she placed her hand over the area he'd bitten and suckled. "Ehm," she thought, frowning at the memories that, due to the amount of alcohol in her system, were a bit vague and blurry in places. "Breasts, and you were right; he slapped me in the face." She was looking everywhere but at her partner. "He pulled my hair," she shrugged, indicating it had just been a small pain, "My neck snapped back." She touched her fingers to her lip. "He did this when he tried to kiss me." When she'd changed clothes, she had come across what she expected was a slightly bruised rib. "He punched me in the ribs, but nothing's broken or severely bruised." Her hands went to her throat. Swallowing still hurt. "Obviously, he hurt my throat when he was strangling me." She had to look down at that point to blink some tears away. She was reduced to weakness. "That's it," she concluded finally, "Nothing serious."

Feeling the fury rise again inside of him, as she matter-of-factly told him what he had put her through. What he had done to her. He clenched his hands into fists. _Well, at the very least she is right, those are all injuries that should heal by themselves._ But still... "I should've taken you to the hospital so the evidence could've been documented. You won't have a strong case without it. Besides that, we have to make sure that you'll be okay. You did black out for a moment."

She pulled her legs onto the couch. "I don't have a concussion or anything," she protested. "And there'll be no case. I'm not going to pursue this."

"Yeah well, that might be easier said than done," Booth stated as he got up and walked into her kitchen, where he poured both of them a glass of water before he walked back into the living room.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as he held a glass of water in front of her face. Probably a good idea. She'd had too much alcohol. She took the glass and he sat back down.

"Well, he was arrested. That's one. And two, I fired my gun three times, Bones. Every shot I fire has to be accounted for. And tonight I fired three. One to get into the house. Another one to get into the bedroom. And I put the third bullet into his shoulder because he was strangling you and you had already passed out. I won't make you file a report. But one will be filed, whether you want to or not."

Brennan nodded. She knew. "I'm okay with that." Not that it mattered that she was. "But I'm not going to take up more of the FBI's time - your time - than I already have. I do realise this was all my own fault," she stated harshly. She would have to live with that fact. "And I'm sorry. I apologise."

"What - Bones, no! This wasn't your fault! Okay, you shouldn't have left in the middle of the night while you were already drunk, but NO ONE, and I do mean NO ONE has the right to force anyone else to have sex or to touch them intimately unless they consent. You didn't. You tried to make him stop. It wasn't your fault that he did what he did. And it was not your fault that you couldn't stop him." He looked at her, wondering if he had got through to her at all.

Angrily, Brennan put her glass down on the table and got up from the couch. "Don't try to minimise my mistakes, Booth. I went out drunk. I flirted. I stupidly got into his car. I had to face the consequences, and I will continue to do so." She was standing near the kitchen, on the other side of the room, arms crossed in front of her chest. She couldn't take that he tried to tell her it hadn't been her fault. Of course it was. And she deserved anything but kindness for the trouble she caused.

"You made a mistake, Bones. And you know what? You shouldn't have, because I tried to warn you about it. Instead, you decided not to listen to me. So what? Do you think because you did it anyway, that you deserved it? That because you flirted with him and agreed to get into his car with him, that those facts magically make it okay for him to do what he tried to do to you? Well, Bones, I really hope you'll listen to me this time." Booth got up and walked over to her. "It is NOT your fault. And just because we had a fight, and you made a mistake, doesn't mean that you have to deal with the consequences on your own."

She looked down as he stood still in front of her. She didn't know anything anymore at that moment. Except that she needed to rest. And hope that by morning, everything that had happened would appear to have been a bad dream. Deep down, she knew Booth was right, that it wasn't her fault she nearly got raped and strangled. But another part of her - and this part was extremely angry - liked to blame herself. Because that she could control. The punishment she could control. She didn't want to depend on how a jury would decide on Richard's punishment. There were just too many elements she could not influence. So she stood there and listened to Booth, quietly.

When she didn't react, he came to the conclusion that she was, as a matter of fact blaming herself. So he changed tactics. "Okay, what consequences? What consequences do you have to continue to face?"

"The discomfort from the injuries," she mumbled, "And the embarrassment." She shifted her gaze towards the window on her left and looked out at the night sky. The moon shone weakly through a dense cloud.

"Why are you embarrassed? It wasn't your fault and from what I heard, you fought him. You managed to contact me and guide me to the right house. And you did all of this while being intoxicated. You put up one hell of a fight, Bones." Booth spoke with an intensity that he even surprised himself with.

She shook her head, unconvinced. "It's not even that. What bothers me most is - is that I betrayed myself. It's not like you think, you know. I have rules for when I go out to find someone. For safety. But I was too arrogant and I wanted to prove that I was perfectly capable of making my own choices. I never go out drunk, Booth." She tentatively met his gaze.

"Good. Because that is the one thing that is even more reckless than going out with the purpose to have sex on a first date. It IS dangerous, Bones. I'm not saying this, because I want to make you do what I want you to do. Or because I think I have a right to lead your life for you. I'm saying this because it is _dangerous _and because I want to protect you. I hoped that I could do that by telling you so, but that didn't really work, did it?" He tipped up her face, so he could look into her eyes. "That's why you went out anyway? Just to prove me wrong? Just to show me I was wrong?" He felt guilt crashing over him. _If I just would've kept my mouth shut and talked to her about it another time, none of this would've happened!_

Brennan found it hard to hold his gaze. "No," she finally said, "I did it to show myself I was right."

"Which is essentially the same thing Bones. Prove yourself right and you prove me wrong." Booth turned around and started pacing. "Then why call me? If it was about proving you were right? Don't get me wrong, Bones. I'm glad you called me. But you could've called 911 as well."

"I know. But I had little time. Speed dial requires two buttons to be pushed, 911 requires four. And then you were more likely to make sense of what you were hearing than someone who didn't know the...circumstances. I didn't want to bother you, but I had no choice." She regarded him as he paced, feeling light-headed and exhausted.

"That sounds logical," he answered her. He turned back around and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Bones, here is the deal. I'm glad you called, I'm glad I woke up and I'm glad I found you in time. But I'm sorry, I can't understand why you went out anyway and I don't understand nor agree with the idea of exposing yourself to so much danger just to have your biological urges satisfied. In my opinion it's too dangerous. I can understand why you would do that. But can you please think about this, what happened THIS night, what almost happened, and more importantly, what could've happened - before you EVER attempt this stunt again? I will always do my best to protect you. But if you keep this up, one day I will be too late." He looked into her eyes, willing her to understand what he was saying.

Brennan looked away, not wanting to hear the truth in his words. She was supposed to be the brilliant one. Then why did she keep making a fool out of herself where social activities were concerned? "I hardly ever go about like that," she said defensively. "It's a rare occurrence all of the others were unavailable."

He sighed. "Sure, Bones. Whatever you say." Booth pulled his hands back and put them in his pockets, before he turned around and sat back down on her couch. "You know, why don't we make a deal?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked up at her.

"What deal?" she asked, regarding him suspiciously.

"Next time you have biological urges that need satisfying and all of your regular 'boy toys' are out of town, instead of putting yourself in danger like this, tell me. Okay? I'll 'help out'." Booth sat back as he stared out the window. "At least then, I know you'll be safe." _I have no idea what it'll do to me or our partnership, but if the alternative is THIS, I honestly don't think I'll mind my own discomfort. _

Brennan frowned. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? She had to make sure. "Booth - are you offering to satisfy my biological urges? Are you saying you would have sex with me?" She really had to have heard wrong.

Booth nodded, not knowing anymore what the hell he was doing. He only knew one thing. And that was that he had to make sure this would never happen again. Thank God, he had been on time this time. But he wouldn't always be on time. He had to protect her. No matter what it would cost him. "If you truly feel like the only option left, is to just go out, as scantily dressed as possible so someone - anyone - will pick you up to 'help you satisfy your biological urges', I think it's important that you have another option. At least with me, we will both be sure you are safe."

"No, Booth," she protested, "That would be against your principles. Trust me, you don't want to do that," Brennan said quietly. Because she had, and it had brought her pain and embarrassment. Worst of all, it had been her fault. For if she hadn't gone out at all, none of this would have happened. If she'd gone out sober, she would have been able to fight him and get away.

"Right. Because the alternative, THIS, is better, right? Go out, offer yourself on a silver platter, and hope that whoever takes it will be gentle with you?" Booth shook his head. "You're still drunk, Bones. Go to bed. We'll discuss it in the morning."

Brennan sighed. "Your perception of how this works is skewed, Booth. I've always been in a position to fight if necessary. And I don't randomly pick a guy. If something doesn't feel right, I don't take him home." She had the feeling that she could explain and rationalize this issue all she wanted, but that he wouldn't understand. Brennan looked at him, then at the floor, and found she could hardly keep her eyes open. "But you're right, I should go to bed."

"I don't care how it works, Bones. The bottom line is that it's dangerous." Booth got up. "Can I stay here? I really don't feel like driving home at," he glanced at his watch, "at 2: 14 in the morning." He looked at her, and the only thing he could see was what could've happened if he hadn't got there when he did. There was a bruise forming on her cheek and even though the robe was tied tightly around her, it couldn't entirely hide the bite marks and bruising on her neck. _She nearly died, and she still doesn't get it._

"Sure. The bed in the guest room is made," she offered. He was looking her over and she felt self-conscious. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, Bones." Booth got up, grabbed their two glasses of water - still half full - and carried them back to the kitchen. When he came back he gestured to his right. "Guest room is in there, right?"

"Yes." For a moment they looked awkwardly at each other.

"Okay." He nodded and walked up to the door. "G'night, Bones," he muttered before he opened the door, entered the bedroom and closed it behind him. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the closed door. _Well, at least she let me stay. I really don't know how far I would've made it. I'm having a splitting headache._ Booth walked over to the bed and crawled into it. The sheets smelled clean and felt cool. _Besides, this way, I will be here tomorrow morning. She won't be able to avoid the talk we need to have. I - I just don't get it! How can anybody be so irresponsible? How can SHE be so irresponsible, irrational and illogical? It's just not like her._

"Good night," she replied and he disappeared into the guest room. Brennan turned off the lights in the living room and went to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and undressed. She brushed her teeth more thoroughly than she'd ever done, and repeated the action several times. Then, she washed her hair and body, scrubbing her skin, rinsing off Richard, still not getting rid of the dirty feeling. Her tears mixed with the hot water and bit into the small bite wounds between her neck and shoulder. Eventually, she decided that enough was enough. She turned off the shower, dried and wearing only the robe, got into the bedroom, where she put on warm pyjamas and crawled underneath the covers, shivering.

* * *

**So, what did you think of both their reactions? How will this end? Please leave your thoughts on this chapter or the next ones ;). Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on Danger in the Date :**_

_"Good night," she replied and he disappeared into the guest room. Brennan turned off the lights in the living room and went to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and undressed. She brushed her teeth more thoroughly than she'd ever done, and repeated the action several times. Then, she washed her hair and body, scrubbing her skin, rinsing off Richard, still not getting rid of the dirty feeling. Her tears mixed with the hot water and bit into the small bite wounds between her neck and shoulder. Eventually, she decided that enough was enough. She turned off the shower, dried and wearing only the robe, got into the bedroom, where she put on warm pyjamas and crawled underneath the covers, shivering._

* * *

Booth chuckled miserably as he heard her turn on the shower. _Well, if nothing else, I hope it can make her feel a little bit better._ He turned on his other side and listened to the sound of the water running. Strangely, it had a soothing effect on him, too. _She's here, she's safe. I got to her in time._ By the time she finally turned off the water, Booth was yawning and struggling to stay awake. When he heard a door open, presumably the bathroom door and another one open and shut - which was probably her bedroom door - he finally fell asleep himself.

Brennan was dead-tired, but kept being interrupted in her sleep. Every other hour or so, she would startle awake, blinking rapidly as she thought she saw green eyes looking at her in the dark. Despite the fact that Richard would be in the hospital or in jail by now, she kept turning the lights on to check her room. After the third time, she sneaked out and retrieved the baseball bat she kept beside the front door, feeling slightly better having it next to her. Brennan snuggled under the covers once again, and desperately wished for sleep to come and claim her until morning. Her wishes were in vain.

Booth woke up from a nightmare. The image of Bones, looking up at him yet unseeing was burned into his retinas. Her eyes had looked so empty. Lifeless. He sat up and turned on the light. Booth closed his eyes and when her dead eyes appeared in front of him, he focused on something else. Anything else. The last hockey game he had played. Parker. The big pile of paperwork on his desk. Pops' voice... Slowly but surely he calmed down again. When he felt sleepy, he lay down and turned the light off. Hoping it would be the first and last time he would have that particular dream.

The next time she woke up, she experienced the worst head-ache of her life, veins throbbing, temples burning. That would be the consequence of too much alcohol. Knowing it wasn't going to get better anytime soon, she got out of bed, her head feeling way too heavy for her neck. Next, she made her way into the kitchen, looking for a glass of water; the only remedy she knew. The kitchen light she turned on sent lightning through the inside of her skull, and she groaned, keeping her eyes half-shut as she drank. After emptying the first glass, she decided that this extreme head-ache required a second, and then a third glass of water. Her head felt as though it was splitting in two. Brennan stumbled back to her bedroom.

_The moment after I shot the lock to pieces, I pushed the door open and stormed into the room. When I saw him with his hands around her neck, strangling her, I didn't think. I just reacted and shot him. "Oh God, Bones!" I gasped when I saw her. Her eyes were open, she was staring at the ceiling. She was naked and pinned beneath Richard's dead body. I quickly ran over to her and pushed him out of her and away from her body. The sight in front of me was horrible, blood stained the white covers underneath her legs and she had a dark bruise on her cheek as well as on her neck. I quickly checked for breathing and a pulse. "Come on, Bones." I was frantically trying to find a heartbeat. When I couldn't find one, and I couldn't hear, see or feel her breathing, I tipped her chin, and started CPR. 'Come on, Bones! Don't you dare die on me!'_

With her fingers closed around the door handle to her bedroom, Brennan heard a sound coming from the other bedroom. She paused, listening. There it was again. She wondered if Booth had awoken to a hangover as well, and knocked softly on the door. "Booth, are you okay?" Brennan called out softly.

_I knew I had to call an ambulance, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave her. I had to go on. I couldn't stop the CPR, because I knew the moment I did, she would be gone. So I decided to wait until the FBI back-up arrived. When they finally did, the muscles in my arms were sore from applying the constant pressure, in a vain effort to keep her alive. Tears were blurring my vision when Agent Jenkins spoke up. "It's too late, Agent Booth. She's gone."_

Brennan heard his heavy breathing through the door. And decided to just go in. She found him, anything but sleeping peacefully, tensing and relaxing his muscles repetitively, his face contorted, his breathing too deep for his state of exertion. She stood next to the bed, hoping he wouldn't be angry when she woke him up. "Booth," she said and nudged his shoulder. "Booth, wake up."

_I dismissed everyone. I sent all of them out of the room and ordered them to take that son of a bitch with them. Once I was alone, truly alone, I gently slid one hand underneath her head as I positioned the other one beneath her and pulled her closer to my body. Cradling her to my chest, I started to cry. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'm so sorry." _

When he started to mumble something, she tried harder, grabbing both his shoulders and shaking him. "Booth! Wake up," she said in a louder voice. Brennan proceeded to pull the covers off of him so his chest would grow cold and he might wake up from it. "Come on, Booth."

When he felt a rush of cold air, Booth sat up straight in the bed. For a moment he was disoriented and he stared ahead. Once the room started to come into focus, he tried to determine where he was.

Brennan recoiled when he sat up suddenly, a wild look in his eyes. A few steps away from the bed, she waited quietly for him to get his bearings and become aware of her presence.

Slowly it came back. _I'm at Bones' place._ Booth closed his eyes as he lay back down, running his hands over his face, trying to get rid of the horrible images the nightmares kept providing. He took a shaky, deep breath as he focused on calming back down.

She grew concerned as she watched him. "Booth, are you okay?" Brennan asked him very softly, not meaning to startle him with her unexpected presence.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. "Bones? What are you doing here?" He hadn't noticed her before, which was just more proof of how far away his mind still was.

"I heard sounds and you weren't sleeping peacefully," she explained herself, "I didn't mean to - but I figured if you were having a nightmare, you'd want to wake up, so I woke you." He looked vulnerable, and the sight tugged at her heartstrings. This was nothing like the anger-fuelled agent who'd shot locks and bad guys to save her just a few hours before.

"Yeah," he sat up as he ran a hand through his hair, "I definitely wanted to wake up. What time is it?"

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. There was no clock in the guest room. "Are you..?" She felt stupid, repeating her question for the third time. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Booth turned the light back on and looked at his watch. "Well, it's only 6:08, so I suppose, you should go back to bed, Bones. You need some more sleep." _And so do I._

She wanted to do as he said, but she hesitated. "What were you dreaming?" she asked him carefully.

"I'm fine, Bones. It was just a dream, right?" But he couldn't help but feel the panic trying to override him again, so Booth quickly established eye contact. Her eyes weren't glassy or unfocused, they were alive and alert.

Brennan slowly crossed her arms in front of her chest, feeling cold and suffering from the head-ache, but for some reason suspecting it be better if she stayed and talked to him for a little while longer. She sat down on his bed and turned to him. "But it upset you. The dream," she stated. "What was it about?"

"That doesn't matter, Bones. It was just a dream. Aren't you tired? You probably have a headache, too, since I still have one. You should go back to bed." Now that he had turned the light on, the bruising stood out even more against her pale skin.

She regarded him thoughtfully, knowing he was keeping things from her, and he grew uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "What was the dream about?" Brennan ignored his earlier comments and pressed on calmly. Now that she was focusing on him, she didn't feel her head-ache so much anymore.

"Let it go, Bones." Booth looked at her as he crossed his arms as well. "I had a nightmare. Traditionally, they upset you. Nothing special about that. Okay?"

She noticed his defensive posture. "But what was it about? You're always telling me I need to talk about things that upset me. Why don't you? You can talk to me, you know."

"I don't want to talk about it, Bones. I want to forget about it and get some more sleep. It'll be a long day today. You should go back to bed yourself."

Knowing she'd angered him once or twice today already, she figured three times wouldn't make such a big difference. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me, just so you know that," she said boldly, placing her hands beside her on the bed, her hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned slightly forward.

He looked at her as she leaned forward. "So this is how our partnership works nowadays, Bones? You can do whatever the hell you want? Ignore me when you don't like what I have to say? But when you decide you want something, no matter what it is, you can just push on, until you get what you want? Is that it?" Booth leaned forward himself as he looked into her eyes.

As though they were bullets, his words shot through her chest and lodged themselves in her heart. Yes, they hurt. But Brennan was determined to take any crap he wanted to give her. Even though she had only really ignored his advice once, she had certainly deserved it, there was no need to pity heself. "I'm doing this for you," she told him, keeping her voice under control. "I don't want you to be upset. Was the dream about your past? An unpleasant memory?" she pressed on.

"Now, logic would suggest that if you wanted to do something for me, you would do what I ask, wouldn't it?" Booth asked her, ignoring her questions about his dream.

Brennan nodded, growing suspicious of what he was about to say.

"Then why do you keep pushing me on this, Bones?"

"Because it's what you would have done if our roles were reversed," she answered him clearly.

"True," Booth answered her, "But then again, if you didn't want to talk about it, you wouldn't give in, would you?"

She laughed mirthlessly, "Oh, I think I would," she said decidedly, letting her head fall back a moment as her gaze settled on the ceiling. "There's no escaping you sometimes."

"But you try anyway, don't you, Bones?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, of course," she replied and focused on him again. "But I think this would be about the time when I would give in." She looked expectantly at him.

"You really want me to tell you, don't you? The problem with that, Bones, is that I don't know why you need to know. When I ask you about stuff like this, I ask you, because I know you would ignore it if I or Angela don't pry it out of you. So, wanting what is best for you, I coax you until you tell me. But why do you want or need me to tell you?" he asked her as he continued to look at her in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

"Same reason," she shrugged, sure he was finding her very annoying and stubborn. "Why don't you want to tell me?" she countered.

"I would deal with this whether I tell you or not. It's gonna take me a while to deal with this particular nightmare, but I've done it before. On my own. So why should I tell you?" Booth knew he was pushing her, but he had to make her see how frustrating and painful it can be if people shut you out on purpose, even though you meant well.

She scrunched up her nose, thinking she might not succeed after all. "Booth, are you ever going to tell me or not?" she said, frustrated. "I want to help you, but I can't do that if I don't know why you're upset. So stop wasting time, okay? Tell me or don't, but be clear about it." There, she'd said it. Her patience had worn out.

"Okay. I suppose I could tell you. After all, you are right. I would want to help you, if you had been the one to have woken up from a nightmare." He settled against the headboard, as he gazed up at the ceiling. "It was about you."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Brennan said awkwardly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked as he focused his attention back on her.

"I didn't want to be the reason you're upset again," she told him. "But go on. What did I do this time?" She tried to sound light-hearted, but she realised painfully that this wasn't a good time for jokes.

Booth looked away from her again as he continued to study the ceiling. "I was too late. You died."

She stared at him. "Died how?" she blurted out.

Once again, he turned to look at her. "I stormed into his room, shot him in the head this time, and after I pushed him out of you, off of your body and on to the ground, I tried to find a pulse, to verify you were still breathing, but it took me a second before I could do that. I got distracted." Booth paused for a moment. "You want to know what distracted me for that split second, Bones?"

Brennan nodded, listening intently. It felt strange that he was talking about her, though obviously, it wasn't really her.

"Blood. The sheets and your legs were covered in it. After I recovered from that shock, I quickly turned my attention to finding your pulse. But I couldn't find anything. You weren't breathing and your heart had stopped beating. I started CPR." He paused. "You know, it's funny, Bones. I know it was just a dream, but my arms are still sore. Anyway, the CPR was useless. Eventually the FBI back-up arrived and they forced me to stop. It was too late." Booth gazed at the ceiling again. "You were dead."

Brennan averted her gaze, shameful, knowing he was going through this because of her and her stupid mistakes.

Booth took a deep breath before he continued. "I ordered everyone out of the room and demanded that they take his body away, as well. When I was alone, I gently lifted you and cradled you to my chest, before I started to cry and ask you for your forgiveness." He clenched his fists as his heartbeat slowly sped up, remembering the pain, guilt and loss he had felt at that moment.

"Forgiveness for what?" she asked, a sharp edge to her voice. "It was my fault, Booth, not yours. I got myself into that." She looked at him. He was upset again, and she felt guilty.

He looked at her. "You see, Bones, that part doesn't really matter. I'm your partner. Even if you get yourself into these ridiculously dangerous situations, everyone, including you and me, expects me to be able to get you out of it. If what happened in my dream had happened in reality, it would've been _my_ fault, because I wouldn't have been on time. I would've been the one who let you down. I would've been the one who failed. Therefore, I would've been guilty. It would've been _my _fault. And that is what I would need forgiveness for. For failing to do what you needed me to do. What you expected from me."

"No!" Brennan reacted as though stung, "Booth, please, that is not true! It could never be your fault." Frantically, she searched her mind for right things to say. But her mind wasn't being very cooperative. "Look, I - I know that officially, I'm your responsibility in the field. But outside work hours, Booth, I'm my own responsibility, no matter how stupid I might act. I would never have bothered you if I'd thought I had other options. But I was panicked, and I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I really, truly, honestly am so sorry I did this to you. Please tell me what I can do to make you feel better," she pleaded.

Booth looked at her as he slightly shook his head. "You're sorry for the wrong thing, Bones. I'm glad you called. My care for you and my concern for you don't stop when you take off your lab coat. You are my partner 24/7, not just during work hours."

She felt tears pricking behind her eyes as bit by bit, the realisation of her stupidity and the extent of Booth's loyalty towards her dawned upon her. "Is there nothing I can do about that?" she said in a tearful voice.

"About what, Bones? You'll have to be precise." Booth answered her as he gazed at the ceiling once again.

"About you feeling responsible for me all the time. It doesn't sound very healthy," she said, carefully rubbing her throat as the lump that had formed there hurt her trachea.

Booth snorted. "Not healthy? Have you considered what would've happened to you if I didn't care about you 24/7? This might occasionally drive me up the walls, but I would much rather have you alive and driving me up the walls, than one day waking up to find out my partner was strangled or shot or beaten to death or kidnapped or raped any time, Bones. If I didn't feel responsible about you, it would be you it wouldn't be healthy for. Right?"

The underlying meaning of his words hit home. Hard. He thought he was the only one who would protect her. That she would have had nobody else to call. Theoretically, she might have called Angela, but there were no others. "Right," Brennan reluctantly agreed. "Still, I don't like thought of burdening you with my existence."

"Bones," he sighed, "You are not burdening me with your existence, okay? I'm telling you all of this, because you wanted to help me deal with my nightmare. And since I know you appreciate honesty, that's all I'm doing. Being honest with you."

Brennan looked sideways at him. She knew he was honest with her. "So, ehm," she cleared her throat, "Does my being alive right here help you deal with it?"

"Yes," he answered her as he looked at her again, averting his gaze from the ceiling, to her. "You said you wanted to help me. Any other ideas on what we could do, to deal with it?"

She shifted uncomfortably, fully realising this was not exactly her area of expertise. Knowing he knew it, too. Her muscles had turned a bit stiff from being cold, but she didn't complain. A little cold wouldn't hurt her, after everything else. "Telling you that I would have immediately forgiven you, even though there'd be nothing to forgive?" Brennan carefully suggested.

"You would forgive me for letting someone kill you, even though, you called me and expected me to come and save you?" Booth patiently waited for her reply, realizing she was doing the best she could. He had to allow her the time she needed to be able to think about what he asked her as well.

"Of course I would. And I don't think the way you phrase your sentences is fair. Firstly, you're making it sound like you allowed someone to kill me, which would never be true. Secondly, I didn't expect you to come. I hoped you would, but I was preparing to fight. I just needed to pick the right moment."

"And how long were you planning to wait for the right moment, Bones, had I not shown up? You were in your underwear when I found you and he was choking you. You passed out. What if I hadn't been there? You wouldn't have been able to fight back if he had tied you up while you were unconscious." Booth looked at her as he sat up straight and leaned in to her.

Brennan fought the instinct to lean back. "If you hadn't shown up I wouldn't have needed to make him so angry that he strangled me. He did that because I helped you. And I wouldn't have waited much longer, perhaps until he'd be sufficiently distracted. With the adrenaline running through my system, I believe I could have taken him out. Or at least incapacitated him for some time, in which I would run and escape." Brennan frowned as she thought this over, wondering if it would have got to the point where she'd had to let him rape her. She shuddered at the thought.

"The door was locked. How were you going to distract him long enough to get out of his grasp, run to the door, unlock the bedroom door, run down the stairs, unlock the front door and run through the street? And all of that while being drunk? And I'm forgetting about the fact that he was completely focused on you and that he had already made it painfully clear he would just beat you if you didn't do what he wanted."

"I would have managed somehow," she mumbled, not really wanting to think of the situation getting out of hand.

"How, Bones?" Booth pushed the covers back and sat down next to her.

"Well," she began, then remained quiet for some time. "I could have poked into his eyes, maybe kicked him in the testicles, maybe..." Her voice trailed off as she imagined the situation. Her, on her back, Richard pinning her wrists above her head, the rest of his weight pinning down her hips and keeping them in place as he pumped inside her... Brennan felt all colour drain from her face. Or her, trapped against the bed as Richard raped her from behind. She felt sick.

Seeing the colour drain from her face, Booth realized he had pushed too far. "Bones, I'm sorry for pushing so hard. But I need you to realize how much danger you put yourself in. Look at me, please."

She did not, not wanting him to see the weakness she felt. "You've made your point," Brennan said quietly through clenched teeth as she felt herself trembling slightly.

"This is not a point I enjoyed making, Bones." Booth swallowed, before he spoke up again. "You scared me, Bones."

"I'm sorry," she automatically replied. He had no idea how sorry she really was.

"Any other ideas on how we could deal with the nightmare?" he asked her, steering the conversation back to the original topic.

Warily, she shook her head. Her hands were still gripping the edge of the bed and the feeling of nausea hadn't passed yet. Besides that, her head was splitting in two and she had to go to the bathroom from the three glasses of water she'd drunk. "I need to go to the bathroom," she announced and got up.

"Ok. I'll be right here when you get back. I'm not going anywhere, Bones," he stated softly as she made her way out of the bedroom.

Stiffly, she walked towards the bathroom. Inside, she used the toilet and washed her hands. Shivering, she went by her bedroom to put on the warm robe. The sickness began to pass. The head-ache did not.

When he heard her exiting the bathroom, but didn't see her come back to the guest room, he got up and walked over to her bedroom. "You know, Bones. I think I have an idea on what would help," Booth said as he leaned against the doorpost.

Startled, she spun around. "What?" Brennan asked him, feeling her heartbeat slow down when she saw it was him.

"A hug, Temperance. A hug would definitely help." He didn't move, awaiting her reaction.

"You think so?" she asked, tired of punishing herself and longing for a bit of comfort, a bit of warmth.

"Yeah, Bones. Remember when I said I would ask you for a hug when I got scared?" Booth took a step closer to her. "I got scared, Bones." He opened his arms, inviting her into them. "Can I get a hug? Please?"

She didn't stay out of his arms any longer. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his torso, placing her hands on his back. "Of course you can," Brennan told him, relieved that at least he wasn't so angry anymore that he wouldn't have her near.

"I'm glad you are okay, Bones. You have no idea." Booth gently pressed a kiss on top of her hair, pressing her close. "I'm sorry I pushed you so hard," he whispered softly, revelling at the feeling of holding her in his arms.

"Don't be," she told him. It had apparently been necessary. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she felt some warmth slither through her, and gratefully tightened her grip, hiding her face in his shoulder as she finally could not contain her tears any longer in front of him.

When Booth felt her tears seeping through his pajamas, he walked her over to her bed and lowered both of them onto it. "Get it all out, Bones. It's okay. It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Brennan said for the umpteenth time that night, "It's just - I guess I got scared, too," she sniffed.

"It's okay that you got scared. Quite frankly, it would freak me out if you weren't scared at least a little." He gently untangled her from his body and got up, reaching for the sheets. "Come on, Bones. Get in and get some more sleep. You need it."

Brennan nodded in agreement. But she didn't get in. Instead, she pushed the back of his shoulder towards the door. "You first," she said. "It's not good going to bed alone after a nightmare like that."

"Bones, just get comfy, okay? I'll be fine. I promise, I'll just tuck you in here and then I'll go to bed myself." However, she was apparently having none of it, since she interrupted him again.

"No, Booth," Brennan said with authority, and pushed him towards her bedroom door. "Just trust me on this -" she paused, looking serious. "You do still trust me, right? Or - did tonight change things?"

"Bones, this has nothing to do with trust. I just want you to get enough sleep. So get back into bed, so I know you're comfortable, and then I can go to bed myself."

Resolutely, Brennan took his hand and pulled him with her towards the guest room. He tried to struggle, but she was adamant. Once in the guest room, she straightened his covers and then pulled them back. "Get in," she ordered, putting the pillow back in its place.

"Bones. Stop it. You have had a traumatizing night. I want you to go back to bed." Booth crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "Please," she huffed, "I'm not traumatised." She said the distasteful word. "Just a bit shocked, but -" she shrugged. "I've had quite some scares before, didn't I? I can cope with it. And for now, in, you, because I'm not the one having nightmares about this." She stretched out her arm and pointed her index finger to the bed. When he still did not move in the desired direction, she tried something else. "You got scared and you hugged me, I got scared and I tuck you in. Come on, Booth, it's called emancipation. Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Damn it, Bones! It's not about being ashamed!" Booth took a step closer to the door. "I know you, Bones. Unless I make sure you go back to bed, there is a fairly large possibility that you won't go back to your bed at all. You'll just work or something like that. And you know what, Bones? It's too damn early for that and the night has been too damn short. Now, if you don't want to be tucked in by me, fine. Just say so. But I want you to go back to bed and have some more sleep!"

Brennan almost took a step back at his intensity. Almost. She looked at him, giving him some time to calm down. "Fine, I'll go back to bed. No big deal, Booth. I promise you I'll go back to bed. Believe me?"

Booth was going to ask her to give him a good reason to believe her, since she had proved over and over again tonight that she would just do as she damn well pleased, but he didn't want to hurt her again. So instead he sighed. "Just go back to bed, Bones. The clock's atickin'."

She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly, nodding towards the empty bed on her left.

"Bones. I'm not kidding. I want you to go back to bed. I have to go to the bathroom. When I come back, I'm going to check if you are in your bed. And when I've seen you back in your bed, I'll come back here and go back to bed myself." He turned around and walked to the door.

"Booth," she warned him as he walked out. "I think I've proved tonight that I am the most stubborn of all mankind. I'm staying put and you'll have to trust me when I promise you I'll be getting back into bed." She sat down and crossed her arms to stress her point.

He turned back to her, trying to get a handle over his emotions. "Oh, I've noticed THAT, Bones! You're so damn stubborn that you would go out drunk, intending to find someone to have sex with, or to be found, all because you were too damn stubborn to admit that I had a good point!" He turned around. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Which is exactly why I'll be tucking you in instead of the other way around!" she called after him, and waited for him to return.

A few moments later, he walked back to the guest bedroom. "Why are you doing this?"

Brennan smiled sweetly at him. "Because, it'll make you feel better," she said pleasantly as she stood up and patted the bed. "Coming?" she asked innocently.

"No. Why do you think it'll make me feel better? Maybe, what would make me feel better, is the knowledge that you are safe and comfortable and ASLEEP in your own bed." Booth countered as he didn't move.

"You're not going to stand at my bedside and wait 'till I'm asleep," she exclaimed, insulted. "And why are you so reluctant to believe I'm going to go back to bed when I'm telling you I'll do it?"

"Why? Really, Bones? Since when do you do something unless you support it 100%? I bet the only reason you are promising, is to get me to do what you want. It's almost 6:30, I highly doubt you think this is an appropriate hour to go back to bed," Booth stated calmly.

"Yes, you're right, I do feel more like getting up, but," she paused, "if it's so important to you, I'll go back to bed. Do you really think I'd be lying to you after all that happened? I'm only grateful that you still want to be around me after what I did. I'm not taking any chances anymore. Now, please, get in here. I promise you'll like it."

"I hope you are not going to get up. But that still doesn't explain why you are adamant about this," he said as he walked to stand next to her and next to the bed. "So, please, enlighten me."

"I'll enlighten you while you get into the bed," she muttered, pushing him down so he was sitting. "Look," she began, "This is what my mother said to me, so it's true. When you've just had a nightmare, your bed doesn't feel safe anymore. That's why you get out of the bed while somebody else makes it for you, and then you let that person tuck you in and say something reassuring. Then, you'll feel safe again and you don't have any more nightmares," she concluded as though it was the most rational thing. "Got it?"

"Bones. I don't need you to do that, okay? I've had my fair share of nightmares. I know how to deal with them. I'm in my bed okay? I promise I won't get out, now you go do the same thing."

She sighed dramatically, exasparated. "Booth, you can't expect me to listen to you when you won't listen to me," she spoke, "Let me have something, too, okay? Then I'll let you boss me around again tomorrow." Brennan would have grinned at her comment if she hadn't been so frustrated with him. And he was calling _her _stubborn...

Booth snorted. "You don't let anyone boss you around, Bones. Least of all me. Just go back to bed, okay? It's clear this isn't working."

"Very clear," she readily agreed. "All because of you," she accused.

"Because of me? Bones, I'm not the one who was nearly raped and strangled tonight! All I'm trying to do is take care of you! You wouldn't even let me take you to the hospital. I'm worried about you! And it's not just that. You fight me every step of the way. I wonder why I thought this time would be any different."

"God damn it, Booth!" she yelled, and he was finally quiet. "Stop being so dramatic over the simple action of me tucking you in and stop reminding me I could have been fucking raped and murdered at this point! And I didn't let you take me to the hospital because it would be of no freaking use. As you can see for yourself, I am perfectly fine or I wouldn't be standing here, would I? I let you take care of me all the time and it's nice, but you never let me do the same. Does that sound fair to you, Booth? And you know what's worse - the fact that you're being like this because I'm a WOMAN. If I'd been a guy, and if it hadn't been assault, you wouldn't be so freaking careful. How weak do you think I am, Booth? I can take at least as much crap as any man. I'm trying to be patient because I understand where you're coming from, but this is just ridiculous. And I refuse to be a part of it any longer. Suit yourself. I'll be in my bedroom when you decide to treat me as your equal." With those closing arguments, she spun around and left the guest room, fuming, slamming the door shut behind her. "That insufferable man!" Brennan muttered angrily before getting into her own bedroom and slamming that door, too.

* * *

**So, who thinks Brennan has a point?**

**Stay tuned for more ;).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! On to the next installment...**

**_Chapter 8:_**

_**Previously on Roxanne:**_

_"God damn it, Booth!" she yelled, and he was finally quiet. "Stop being so dramatic over the simple action of me tucking you in and stop reminding me I could have been fucking raped and murdered at this point! And I didn't let you take me to the hospital because it would be of no freaking use. As you can see for yourself, I am perfectly fine or I wouldn't be standing here, would I? I let you take care of me all the time and it's nice, but you never let me do the same. Does that sound fair to you, Booth? And you know what's worse - the fact that you're being like this because I'm a WOMAN. If I'd been a guy, and if it hadn't been assault, you wouldn't be so freaking careful. How weak do you think I am, Booth? I can take at least as much crap as any man. I'm trying to be patient because I understand where you're coming from, but this is just ridiculous. And I refuse to be a part of it any longer. Suit yourself. I'll be in my bedroom when you decide to treat me as your equal." With those closing arguments, she spun around and left the guest room, fuming, slamming the door shut behind her. "That insufferable man!" Brennan muttered angrily before getting into her own bedroom and slamming that door, too.

* * *

_

Booth sighed in anger as she left. "Well, fine. If she wants to ignore me, she can go right ahead!" he gritted through closed teeth as his body trembled from the suppressed emotions. He sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm down. But it was of no use. Tightening his jaw and clenching his hands into fists, he got up from the bed and left the room. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of water, which he drank slowly, hoping it would help to calm him down.

She'd let herself fall onto her bed and hit the mattress with her fists, still frustrated. She wanted to be kind to the man for once, show him the same kindness he offered her, but no! She wasn't considered worthy enough. Well, he could go screw himself, as Angela would put it. She wasn't going to give in this time. He was. Or they'd have a very cool and collected professional relationship from now on.

The water wasn't helping. Booth walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, thinking about what she had said, well, yelled at him. _Was she right? Am I being overly protective, simply because she is a woman?_ He thought about it for a second. _No. I don't think so. It's just, I almost lost her. And it's not because she feels fine, that that isn't true. That I didn't almost lose her._ Leaning back against the couch, Booth continued his train of thought. _I know she is only trying to take care of me, but damn it! That's not her job! It's mine!_ He got up as he couldn't get rid of the emotions running through his body.

She heard Booth moving restlessly through her living room. _Serves him right,_ she thought. Brennan wondered whether he was feeling sorry for himself or if he was actually considering her words. She lay on top of the covers, hands folded behind her head. Thinking back to what had happened at Richard's house tonight. Booth was always so serious, always lagging behind when she was ready to move on. But, she had to admit, he was acting out of good intentions. And he was her best friend. Well, maybe she would apologise after he did.

Booth couldn't take this anymore, his emotions and thoughts were driving him crazy. He walked up to her bedroom and opened the door. "We need to talk. Now."

She nodded, having calmed down herself. She got out of the bed and followed him to the living room, where they sat down on the couch, and Brennan waited for him to speak up.

He had sat down on the couch next to her, but was too emotional and too restless to stay seated. So while he got up, Booth started to talk. His voice was tense and he had trouble controlling it. "You are my equal, Bones. You are, okay? I couldn't do what we do, without you." He looked up at her. "So I'm sorry, if I went a little overboard with the protectiveness, but I almost lost you." He fully turned to her. "I can't lose you, Temperance. I can't."

She accepted what he was saying, for he sounded sincere and his eyes held no sarcasm. "Apology accepted. But you should really try to listen to me when I tell you things. We think differently. I often just take a step back, when something bad happens, and when I feel I have a complete picture of the event, I can find a way to deal with it. That's how it works for me, okay? Sometimes I think it's better not to give it too much attention, because that way it'll just get stuck in my mind. I always try to move on as quickly as possible, and up until now, this method has worked for me." At least he was listening calmly to her now, with an open mind.

"Fine. If that's what you need, I won't mention it again." Booth agreed, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he continued to pace.

"Don't get me wrong, you don't have to hold back your advice, but just - bear me in mind, okay? I'm strong, too. I really very much appreciate your concern," she told him honestly. "And I think I'm lucky to have you as a partner. And my best friend." Brennan smiled at him.

_I know that she is strong, damn it! But that is not the point! The point is that she will only take my advice if she likes what I'm saying. I can't – I can't have this conversation any longer. It's just – it's just pointless. _Defeated, Booth sat back down. "Look, Bones. I think I should go home. It's just, well it's almost 7 am and I still have to shower and change into actual clothing before I can go on to the Hoover to give my statement."

"Okay," Brennan agreed. "But Booth -" she paused and took his face between her hands, making sure she got the message across. "I'll never forget what you've done for me." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, then sat back again and let go of him, smiling shyly, for she hadn't planned on kissing him, but, well, she guess it was one of her awkward ways of trying to get a point across in a non-verbal way.

His lips tingled and confusion was added to the emotional turmoil Booth was in already. For a few seconds he looked at her and as soon as he realized she thought that this was settled, that they had talked it through, that everything was once again okay between them, he got up. Booth couldn't believe she had actually kissed him, let alone that she actually thought everything had been settled between them. However, it was obvious they were dealing with this in very different ways. _Fine, if she thinks we are okay, I'll just deal with all of this on my own. _And without saying another word, Booth grabbed his coat and gun and left her apartment, not even noticing the fact that he was barefoot until he got into his car.

Brennan sighed as he left. Right now she could make no sense of the man and his inner workings. Perhaps it was better for the both of them to pull themselves together and get their minds straightened out. When she went into the guest room to collect the sheets, she noticed his shoes. Chuckling, she took them and called Booth's cell. "Booth, are you still here? I've got your shoes."

Without thinking about it, Booth had answered his cell. He clenched his jaw when he realized it was Bones and he found himself wishing he hadn't picked the phone up at all. "No, I left already. I'll just - I'll just pick 'em up later. I'm sorry, Bones. But I shouldn't be on the phone, I'm driving. I'll see you at the Hoover, okay? Bye." Without waiting for an answer, he disconnected the call and tossed the cell phone on the back seat. Booth gritted his teeth as he drove home. _I'll respect the way she deals with stuff like this. But it's like she said. We think differently and I can't just take a step back and forget what happened. I need to deal with this, now. Right now._

"Okay. Bye," she agreed with him. Brennan put his shoes in a bag so she could take it with her to the Hoover building, and proceeded to get dressed herself. For some reason she was more concerned about how Booth was dealing with this than how she was.

As soon as he got home, Booth quickly got out of the car, locked it and quickly got inside, to his bedroom. As soon as he got there, he got rid of his pyjamas and changed them for a comfortable pair of slacks and a T-shirt. Picking up the pyjamas as he walked out of his bedroom, he threw them into the waste bin. _No freaking way am I ever wearing those EVER again._ After he had done that, Booth grabbed his wallet and his FBI badge. Throwing his coat back on, he went back to the car, where he had left his gun. _Time to go relieve some stress. _Booth started the car again and drove to the shooting range. As soon as he got there, he signed in and made his way to the shooting lane which was farthest away. As he focused and fired round after round, slowly, his feelings started to lose their intensity. He had never been this angry, this upset, this scared in his entire life. And unlike his partner, who could just ignore all of those pesky feelings, he needed to work through them. And if she couldn't or wouldn't talk about it, this was the next best thing. Booth continued to fire his gun. It wasn't that he was still upset about what had happened, it was the way she was dealing with it. _Like tucking me in! What the hell was that good for? I'm a grown man! I can deal with my own nightmares! And she just had to have her way!_ Booth reloaded his gun as his chest heaved from the intensity with which he had been focusing on the task at hand. Putting his earphones back on, he focused once again. _How the hell did she get me as far as to apologize about the way I was acting? Why should I be the one to apologize? She gets both of us into a truckload of problems, and I am the one APOLOGIZING? How the hell did that happen?_ Booth fired another few shots, before he continued his line of thought. _Maybe I have been acting a bit overly protective. But why would I have to apologize about it? Okay, I shouldn't have done it and I am sorry I did. But why is it okay for her to push me into apologizing for protecting her?_ Booth exhaled angrily and with jerky movements, he removed the earphones and hung them back on the hook. Sinking down to the floor, he placed his gun next to him. His hands found their way into his hair and as he closed his eyes, he finally got to the root of the problem. _The damn line is just gone. Next time she is in trouble, whether she got herself into it or not, I know I'll just do this again. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. To keep her safe. _Booth sighed miserably as he looked up and stared at the ceiling. _We keep crossing it from 'just partners' to something else. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. Because I know that when she crosses the line, she just crosses into friendship. I know that the kiss didn't mean anything to her. The only reason she probably did it, was out of gratitude._ Getting up, he signed out before leaving the range and going back to his car. _I can't cross the line anymore, because when I cross it, I cross it straight into a romantic relationship. And I know that THAT is not what she intended when she kissed me._ "I just wish it didn't feel like that," Booth murmured to himself as he got into the car. When he turned on the engine and checked the time, he realized it was almost 8:20. Manoeuvring the car out of the parking lot, he drove home. _I just wish she hadn't kissed me at all.

* * *

_

**So it's poor Booth, now... Anybody feel sorry for the guy? How will they solve this? Who should meet whose wishes? Should Booth handle it Brennan's way because she's the victim? Or should Brennan dig up the trauma for Booth's sake? Let us know ;).**


	9. Chapter 9

**We apologise for the wait. Blame the Amsterdam Genetics department.**

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Previously on Danger in the Date:**_

_As soon as he got home, Booth quickly got out of the car, locked it and quickly got inside, to his bedroom. As soon as he got there, he got rid of his pyjamas and changed them for a comfortable pair of slacks and a T-shirt. Picking up the pyjamas as he walked out of his bedroom, he threw them into the waste bin. __No freaking way am I ever wearing those EVER again._ After he had done that, Booth grabbed his wallet and his FBI badge. Throwing his coat back on, he went back to the car, where he had left his gun. _Time to go relieve some stress. _Booth started the car again and drove to the shooting range. As soon as he got there, he signed in and made his way to the shooting lane which was farthest away. As he focused and fired round after round, slowly, his feelings started to lose their intensity. He had never been this angry, this upset, this scared in his entire life. And unlike his partner, who could just ignore all of those pesky feelings, he needed to work through them. And if she couldn't or wouldn't talk about it, this was the next best thing. Booth continued to fire his gun. It wasn't that he was still upset about what had happened, it was the way she was dealing with it. _Like tucking me in! What the hell was that good for? I'm a grown man! I can deal with my own nightmares! And she just had to have her way!_ Booth reloaded his gun as his chest heaved from the intensity with which he had been focusing on the task at hand. Putting his earphones back on, he focused once again. _How the hell did she get me as far as to apologize about the way I was acting? Why should I be the one to apologize? She gets both of us into a truckload of problems, and I am the one APOLOGIZING? How the hell did that happen?_ Booth fired another few shots, before he continued his line of thought. _Maybe I have been acting a bit overly protective. But why would I have to apologize about it? Okay, I shouldn't have done it and I am sorry I did. But why is it okay for her to push me into apologizing for protecting her?_ Booth exhaled angrily and with jerky movements, he removed the earphones and hung them back on the hook. Sinking down to the floor, he placed his gun next to him. His hands found their way into his hair and as he closed his eyes, he finally got to the root of the problem. _The damn line is just gone. Next time she is in trouble, whether she got herself into it or not, I know I'll just do this again. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. To keep her safe. _Booth sighed miserably as he looked up and stared at the ceiling. _We keep crossing it from 'just partners' to something else. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. Because I know that when she crosses the line, she just crosses into friendship. I know that the kiss didn't mean anything to her. The only reason she probably did it, was out of gratitude._ Getting up, he signed out before leaving the range and going back to his car. _I can't cross the line anymore, because when I cross it, I cross it straight into a romantic relationship. And I know that THAT is not what she intended when she kissed me._ "I just wish it didn't feel like that," Booth murmured to himself as he got into the car. When he turned on the engine and checked the time, he realized it was almost 8:20. Manoeuvring the car out of the parking lot, he drove home. _I just wish she hadn't kissed me at all._

* * *

Of course, when Angela flung her arms around Brennan as a greeting at the lab, the physical marks left by Richard were not missed by her sharp eye. Though Brennan had concealed as much of the bruising as possible and wore a turtle-necked shirt, Angela's eyes widened and she took Brennan straight to her office.

"Temperance Brennan! What the hell happened to you this time?" she demanded to know.

Brennan sat herself down on the couch and rested her heavy head in her hand. The head-ache seemed to be ever-present. She felt, rather than watched Angela taking a seat next to her, and she did this thing where she was quiet but you felt a certain pressure to start talking ASAP. "Yesterday," she began, "I made a very big, very stupid mistake." Brennan stole a glance at her friend, who was listening impatiently.

"Go on," Angela simply said, but folded her fingers around Brennan's hand in support.

"Well," Brennan continued, "Booth and I got drunk and then we got into an argument and I lost my good judgement." Angela didn't comment on her assumption that usually, she did possess good judgement. "I know now that I shouldn't have brought it up, but I voiced my need to satisfy certain biological urges and told him I planned to go out to find someone."

Angela scrunched up her nose and her face took on a pained expression. "Bren, you know he's more than a little sensitive on the subject."

She nodded. "The alcohol made me forget, I suppose. Hence the head-ache," she explained, pointing at her head.

Angela squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetie, I have multiple cures," she confided to Brennan with a secretive wink.

Brennan looked at her friend, unsure what she meant by that, but continued her story. "Booth got really angry with me, and I got angry with him in return for telling me how to live my life and insulting my independence." She made a face as though she tasted something awful. "He thinks he's the boss of me or something."

Angela couldn't help herself and chuckled. "It's called 'protective', and a little overbearing once in a while, and I think it's adorable, but it's not the way to go with you. Go on."

Brennan marvelled again at Angela's ability to read into people's underlying motives and needs, but didn't comment. "He left and I was still drunk and angry. I wanted to prove to him and to myself that I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so I put on a revealing dress and applied more make-up than usual."

Angela smiled good-naturedly at her best friend. "You optimized your sexiness and went out to catch some fish," she rephrased.

Again, Brennan looked at her, slightly confused, but didn't divert from her story. "There was this man in that jazz bar in the entertainment centre, you know. I believe you and I went there, once."

Angela nodded in confirmation, patiently hearing her out.

"I'll admit I was instantly attracted to his appearance. His eyes, in particular. They were this shade of emerald green and seemed to glow." She paused, imagined their translucent quality and corrected herself. "Thinking back about them, I would describe them as wolf-like. Predatory. Intense." She shook her head. "I don't like to dwell on the past for the simple reason that it can't be undone, but Ange, what was I thinking? Wait, don't answer that. It's a stupid question."

Angela took her hand off Brennan's and used it to gently tuck her hair behind her ear. "You thought you had to defend your independence. I get it. Men still seem to think they're doing us a favor by intervening with our complicated female lives, but they should know better than to mess with our chaos," she smiled.

Brennan smiled back at her in sad agreement. "I tried to tell this man, Richard, a couple of times that I wasn't in for it that night, and he really seemed to be listening, you know, he appeared to accept it, but then, I wasn't thinking very clearly." She took a breath. "And then when he drove me home - and I don't remember exactly how I ended up in his car with him - he turned out to have driven to his house, instead. I was too inebriated to fight, so he was able to get me inside. At that point it was clear to me that I'd made a mistake by going out, Angela," Brennan told the woman who was like a sister to her.

Angela put her hand back on Brennan's arm in response. "I managed to dial Booth, but," she stared at the other wall of the office, or at some point beyond it, "I didn't know whether he'd heard his phone, picked up, or thought I'd dialed his number accidentally." She swallowed. "Anyway, in the meantime, Richard took me upstairs... into his bedroom." She paused, and Angela's thumb caressed her skin. "I did everything I could think of to stall, you know, to give Booth time to find me in case he'd heard everything I said. Eventually, I managed to rip off these screens that hung in front of the windows, so that someone on the street could look into the room. I'd heard a siren. It was Booth."

Angela whispered, "Thank God it was him."

Brennan nodded, smiling despite the terrifying events she was recalling. "Booth got into the house and Richard became increasingly aggressive and violent towards me. I escaped from underneath him and tried to unlock the door for Booth, who was on the other side by then. That's when I got this." She showed her the bruising around her throat. "Richard pulled me back and began to strangle me on the bed. But I called out to Booth to let him know it was safe to shoot the lock, and he saved me," she ended the story with admiration in her eyes.

Angela scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her back. "You did great, sweetie. Despite my shock and anger that he dared touch you, I'm proud. And relieved. And I feel like kissing Booth for what he did for you."

Brennan nodded in agreement, realised something and blurted out, "I already did." Angela's shocked expression made her laugh. "Yeah, I guess you weren't expecting that. But I did." She frowned, thoughtful. "I'm not sure he liked it, though."

As soon as he got home, he went into the bathroom to get a shower. Booth undressed and stepped in. He turned the faucet and not waiting for the water to warm up, he let it cascade down his body. His escapades down at the shooting range had managed to take the edge off his emotions and as he stood under the spray, Booth came to the realization that his expectations had been unrealistic. _I know how Bones deals with these things. And she just doesn't deal with them like I do. I have to respect that. _Besides, there was no point to keep rehashing what had happened. It was in the past. _And we can't change the past. I just wish she wouldn't do stuff like that!_ Booth quickly lathered up and when he had washed away all of the sweat and the tension, he got out of the shower and quickly dried himself. He walked to his bedroom and put on his suit, getting ready to go to work. _Just give the statement. And after that, I'll just do what she asked me to do. Let it go and never mention it again._ Booth got his coat, checked if his car keys and his wallet were still in there. When he confirmed they were, he grabbed his gun and went to work.

Angela and Brennan talked for a little while after, and Angela took Brennan on a tour through the lab to collect certain ingredients she then mixed together in Cam's blender, which she borrowed without asking. Eventually, the suspicious substance was handed to Brennan. Angela seemed convinced she was doing her a favor by brewing her this concoction of unknown nature and effect, but she remained hesitant. "Ange, what is this? What did you put in?" Brennan asked her with concern as she took the glass from her outstretched hand and smelled its contents.

"Sweetie, you're looking as though I'm trying to poison you," Angela chuckled. "It's for your hangover. Trust me, it helps," she concluded with a wink.

"Let this illustrate that I trust you with my life," Brennan said after a moment and gulped down the drink.

"There you go," Angela said contentedly. "Good?"

She made a face as she put down the glass. "Terrible," she countered, laughing. "But thanks."

Brennan stayed with Angela for a little while after and instead of dropping dead she began to feel a little better. Angela showed her what she was working on and really lifted her spirits. But as Brennan began to feel more light-hearted, guilt chewed at her. Because she didn't know whether Booth was feeling better yet. She decided to give him a call. She and Angela hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. Then, Brennan left for her office. As soon as she got there, she carelessly draped her coat over the back of her chair. She started the pc, intent on getting some work done before she would have to give her statement in half an hour.

Booth was completely submerged in all of the paperwork that came with his job. As usual, he hated doing it, but this time, it wasn't so bad. This was something that he needed to focus on and anything that would make him focus on something other than last night, was more than welcome.

Brennan pressed the two familiar buttons on her phone again. This time, though, to offer him something, instead of begging him to come save her. She sighed, hoping that he would be all right.

_What the..._ Booth was startled out of his thoughts as his cell phone started to ring. With a sigh, he picked up. "Booth."

"It's me. Do you want to talk to me?" she asked him, quite anxious for his answer. She didn't want Booth to be mad at her, even though she knew she'd deserved it.

"Sure, Bones. What's up?" His trip to the shooting range had helped, and he did storm out of her apartment, after having had a fight with her. No one could read her quite like he could and the fact that she was asking him whether or not he wanted to talk to her, instead of just talking to him, told him that she wasn't sure what his answer was going to be.

"I want to know how you're doing," she told him honestly.

"I'm fine, Bones. I'm just doing some paperwork." Booth glanced at the bottom of his computer screen, which informed him Cullen was expecting him within 8 minutes. "I'm about to go in and give my statement."

"Oh, well," she crossed her legs on the couch in her office. "Should I come in, too?" And will you be there? she wanted to add, but clamped her mouth shut. She wasn't going to ask any more favours of the poor man. She'd taken advantage of him last night and it had damaged their relationship.

"Yeah, Bones. I think you should. They will need your statement about whether or not I could've avoided firing my gun. Even if you aren't going to report what happened to you." _I still can't believe she isn't going to report that. But,_ he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, _that's her choice. Not mine._

She was quiet.

"Bones?" Booth quickly checked his cell phone to make sure the battery hadn't died on him. When he had established it hadn't, he returned to their conversation. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Still here," she snapped out of her thoughts. "I've changed my mind about reporting Richard," she told him.

"Okay." Surprised, he took in her last statement. "What made you change your mind?"

"Something he said to me," she replied, thoughtful.

"Oh." Normally Booth would've just asked what, but he didn't know if she would welcome his inquisitive nature right now. "Look, Bones, I have to go. Cullen is expecting me any minute now." Actually he still had 4 minutes, but the strained conversation was weird. This wasn't how they communicated. _At least, we didn't use to._

"O-okay. I guess I'll see you later," she stammered, taken aback by his directness. Yup, he was probably still angry with her. She could understand if he didn't want anything to do with her for a little while now. And she would respect that. So, she swallowed her invitation for dinner. She would let him take the lead. He was the wronged one.

Not knowing what to say, he simply ended the phone call with a, "See you later, Bones." Dropping his cell phone on his desk, he made his way to Cullen's office to give his statement.

She hung up, too, and remained seated for a bit, stroking around the soreness on her neck. She never liked turtleneck shirts. This one felt suffocating, as though constantly pressuring her trachea. She couldn't breathe in this thing. After letting Angela know where she was going, she went to her apartment first to change her shirt. Then, she made sure she had Booth's shoes with her and headed for the Hoover building.

* * *

**Aren't Ange and Brennan wonderful friends?**

**And are you curious about Booth and Brennan's statements?**

**Then please let us know and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Previously on Danger in the date:**_

_She hung up, too, and remained seated for a bit, stroking around the soreness on her neck. She never liked turtleneck shirts. This one felt suffocating, as though constantly pressuring her trachea. She couldn't breathe in this thing. After letting Angela know where she was going, Brennan went to her apartment first to change her shirt. Then, she made sure she had Booth's shoes with her and headed for the Hoover building._

As Booth left Cullen's office forty-one gruelling minutes later, he went to grab a cup of coffee before he returned to his office. _Well, at least now I can understand why she likes to compartmentalize. It beats going over the same situation again and again. And again._ Booth sighed deeply as he sat down behind his desk. Before he had time to shake off the emotions that came with rehashing last night, he heard a tentative knock and when he looked up, he could see his partner standing in the doorway, carrying a bag. His eyes wandered and lingered to her neck, which was bruised. When Booth realized he was staring, he sat up straight and spoke up. "Come on in, Bones."

She took a few steps forward and put the bag on his desk. "I brought you your shoes," Brennan stated the obvious as she gestured towards the bag, then curled her fingers around the wrist of her other hand and held them against her body.

"Yeah, thanks Bones." As another awkward silence filled his office, Booth cleared his throat. "Cullen is expecting you."

"Is he in his office?" She asked, now crossing her arms in front of her chest. Brennan felt uncomfortable going into that situation without Booth's reassurance. Perhaps she wasn't as independent as she thought, at least not in all aspects of her life...

"Yeah. You know where it is, right?" Booth couldn't remember if she had ever been there by herself. In the beginning of their partnership, they had been there once. But they had been there together. _Maybe that's why she seems so hesitant and defensive._ "Want me to walk you to his office?"

She tightened her grip around herself. Did she want that? But then she remembered: no more favours. "Don't let me keep you away from your work," Brennan smiled. "Directions will suffice."

"Nah, it's okay, Bones." Booth got up and walked to the door of his office. _I won't be able to concentrate just yet anyway._ "I'll show you, come on. Trust me, you don't want to keep Cullen waiting."

Brennan felt upset, but was unsure why. "All right. Thanks," she said and walked out of his office as he held the door open for her, her arms still around herself.

In silence, they walked from his office to the one he had just returned from. Booth noticed the fact that she kept her arms firmly around herself. When they stopped in front of his office, he decided to speak up. "You okay there, Bones?"

Paradoxically, it hurt that he was being kind to her. It was not what she deserved, not yet. Brennan wanted nothing more than to delete the events of the previous night and evening, but as long as she couldn't, she had to face the consequences of her actions. As a teenager, she'd had to punish herself because nobody else would, and she had to associate bad things she did with negative consequences. She believed that's what she was doing. "Yeah," Brennan thus answered him, "I'm fine. I'll make sure Cullen knows you fired your gun out of necessity," she assured him.

Booth bit back his next question, to make sure she was indeed fine. _No, Seel. She made it obvious she needs to deal with this her own way._ "Good. I - uhm, I'll be in my office." He turned around and walked back to his office. When he saw the shoes laying on his desk, he grabbed them and walked back out of his office, intent on doing with them what he had done with the rest of his outfit last night. _Throw it in the goddamn trash can outside, 'cause I sure as hell am never wearing those again._

She watched his back as he retreated down the hall and sighed again as she cursed her stupidity. Slowly, she pushed open the door to Cullen's office. She'd never found the man intimidating, but she'd never met him under circumstances where she wasn't confident. Now, she knew she had done something to get herself, and the FBI as well, into trouble. A few synapses suddenly fired in her brain and the thought slithered in that maybe, she shouldn't have called Booth at all. No matter what the consequences might have been. Brennan shook the thought off of her. Her pride and confidence were hurt now, and she couldn't even imagine what rape would have done to her. Blocking all current thought processes, she knocked on the door and upon Cullen's curt reply, opened it.

After he had got rid of the shoes, Booth slowly walked back to his office, taking his time. _I can't let this go on between us. We are acting nothing like ourselves. This is ridiculous. What's in the past, is in the past. It's too late to change that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let this - this 'thing' ruin our partnership._ Booth continued to walk up the stairs, as he had preferred them over the crowded elevator._ All we need is a little normalcy. Maybe I should just ask her to go with me to the diner for an early lunch._ Booth further contemplated this as he made his way to his office.

Brennan was walking quickly through the hallways, winding her way past FBI people, towards the stairwell which she knew was hardly used. Talking to Angela about last night had been downright easy compared to telling Cullen. Admitting her stupidity and irresponsibility to him had hurt her self-esteem. And then recalling Richard and what he'd done to her, what he'd been intending to do... Feeling that Booth and she were miles apart... She felt very upset and wanted to turn to her silent war victims, to do something right again, something that would maybe restore her confidence. Her hand subconsciously touched her throat again, and she felt her sore body ache as she hastily made her way down the stairs. She remembered angrily how Cullen had reprimanded her, but Booth as well, for using his service weapon for a personal occasion. Brennan of course had defended her partner as best as she could. Eventually, Cullen had offered her a deal. She was to let her injuries get photographed by a forensic FBI detective. She was to give her full participation. Then, he would see what he could do for Booth. It wouldn't be fair if Booth's reputation got stained because of her, so she had agreed to the deal. Lost in thoughts and overwhelmed by emotions, she bumped into someone.

Booth looked up as someone collided with him. He instantly realized who it was and that she wasn't fine. "Bones?"

Her head shot up and she met with the person's gaze. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. At the same time, the other person spoke. There was only one person who called her by that name. "Booth."

"Don't be sorry, I should've been paying attention to where I was walking. Are you okay?" Booth wanted to reach out to her, but since he didn't know how she was going to react to that, Booth stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for her answer.

She tried to swallow the lump of anxiety that had formed in her throat. "I'm fine," she replied. She hated herself for giving him an answer that was only half true, but she had decided not to bother him unnecessarily anymore. But then, did that mean she had to keep things from him? It was an impossible situation. "I'm - on my way to the Forensics Department," Brennan told him. At least that was a whole-truth.

"The forensics department?" Booth echoed incredulously. "What are you going to do in the forensics department?"

"I'm going to let someone take photographs of my injuries," she explained as rationally as I could. "What are you going to do?"

"I was on my way back to my office, but that is beside the point here, Bones. So..." He hesitated before he asked her, but since he knew she wouldn't answer any question she wasn't comfortable answering, he decided to ask her anyway, like he would've done before this big mess. "Are you going to let someone take them because you are planning to report this?"

"I've already reported it," Brennan admitted. "To Cullen. Because of something Richard said to me," she reminded him.

"Yeah, you told me earlier. What uhm, what did he say that made you change your mind?" Booth wondered what it could've been. He had wanted to try and convince her, but his efforts had got him nowhere and he was curious to find out what had changed her mind.

"He referred to previous victims. I believe he's a serial rapist, Booth. I told Cullen that, and asked him if he was willing to make a case against Richard and track down his victims. They deserve justice. The evidence on my body is the best we have at the moment, so I'm going to get it documented." She felt they were carefully, slowly reconnecting.

He nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Maybe you could come up to my office when you are done. You don't have to, but I'm thinking about taking an early lunch break since I skipped breakfast. But - uhm, you don't have to, you know. If you'd rather go back to the Jeffersonian, that's okay, too. I'm just asking so I know whether or not I should wait for you." Booth ended his speech, which was quickly turning into a very embarrassing rambling session.

She regarded him, recognised the same conflicting emotions she was experiencing. "That would be nice." Brennan smiled slightly at him. "And Cullen will think about not getting you into trouble at all for shooting. I told him you did it to save a life."

Immediately Booth noticed how she said 'a' life as opposed to 'my' life. He took a step closer and gently brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Not just any life, Bones. Yours. And I'd do it again. In a heartbeat. You are more important than whatever trouble I may or may not get into. Okay? Don't worry about me." Booth was convinced that everything would go back to normal, if they both acted like themselves, and did their best to put this whole thing behind them. "Go on, Bones. I'll be in my office," Booth gently nudged her towards the Forensics Department as he continued walking up the stairs himself.

His gentle contact and kind, encouraging words put her at ease. Brennan smiled at him and continued in the direction of the Forensics Department. She didn't feel like she had to physically hold herself together so much anymore. The Forensics lab was situated in the basement, which was easier to secure and more difficult to invade. Brennan walked below the bleak lighting and searched for the room number Cullen had given her. Eventually, she found it at the end of the hall. Brennan knocked on the door and moments later met a man who looked like a scientist. In a way, he looked like her, and she felt at ease. They spoke the same language, and she felt confident that he would treat her body as a piece of evidence and not prod and pry in her emotions. He apologised beforehand in case the evidence collection wouldn't go perfectly smooth, because he wasn't used to dealing with people. Brennan told him there was no need to take the edge off pure professionalism and they tended to the task at hand.

Booth walked back up to his office, feeling as if the strain on their rela-partnership had lessened considerably. Determined to just let it go instead of keeping his mind focused on something that would only burn when left in the light too long, he sat back down behind his desk and dove headfirst in all of the uncompleted paperwork scattered across his desk.

The only evidence left on her body were the marks on her skin. Marcus, the FBI forensic scientist, held the black-and-white-striped ruler next to the bruises and photographed them. Brennan had to undress to her underwear, but Marcus' glasses formed a sort of barrier between his gaze and her body. Furthermore, he kept a professional distance and they exchanged phrases as though they were lab partners working on an experiment. When he was done, she put her clothes back on and they agreed that she would bring the clothes she'd worn during the attack back to him. There might be evidence linking Richard to the crime committed against her. Since she'd thoroughly washed her body the same night of the assault, there was no chance of recovering physical evidence from her. She was appreciative of Marcus' maintained professional yet friendly attitude during the collection and they shook hands at the door. It wasn't until she was walking through the narrow corridor, illuminated by the harsh, bleak lights, that the impact of her conversation with Cullen and the physical evidence collection began to settle in. Brennan suddenly felt like crying and crawling into bed. She'd had such a scare, and that combined with the sexual violence and the feeling of despair at her weakness due to the alcohol caused her to feel emotionally drained and tired. Perhaps she shouldn't go back to the Jeffersonian after all. Perhaps she should just go home and read a book, or the latest Forensic Anthropology Journal. Make herself a cup of tea with honey. She tiredly started climbing the stairs.

Booth wondered what was taking her so long. He knew that it would take some time, but then again, she had taken a shower, so a lot of the evidence was gone. He tried to stay busy and occupied, but his thoughts kept flowing back to his partner in the Forensics Department._ I shouldn't have let her do this on her own._ In annoyance he shook his head. "As if she would've let me go with her," Booth mumbled, simultaneously reminding himself that she wanted to deal with this on her own terms.

Upon reaching the floor of Booth's office, she began passing people, and before she realised what she was doing, fled into the ladies' room. Brennan sat down in a stall and let out some of the stress by allowing some tears to flow from her eyes. A tissue absorbed the salty liquid before it could blotch her cheeks. There. That was better. She took a few deep breaths and got rid of the tissue. Then she let cool water run over her wrists, which calmed her even more. Now she was ready. She left for Booth's office.

Booth looked up when someone knocked on the door of his office and when he did, a small smile formed around his lips. "You know, you don't have to knock, Bones. You never have to. Just - just come on in."

She smiled slightly back at him and entered. "How's the paper work?" she asked him.

"Never ending," Booth sighed as he gestured for her to sit down, hating the way she had become so hesitant around him, as if she was doing her very hardest to just not do anything wrong, but all the while expecting him to get angry at her. _I don't like this one bit._ "So, where do you want to go have lunch? Sid's? The diner? Or do you prefer something else?"

"You pick," Brennan told him. It felt nice to be in his presence. She guessed it was a bit of an after-effect of her life having been threatened, which made her feel a bit vulnerable. Though if that was the mere reason for her wanting to be close to him, that wasn't fair to him. She didn't want to take advantage of him again. He was a good man and deserved to be treated with genuine kindness, not out of need.

"How 'bout the diner?" It was weird that she told him to pick. Usually Booth would suggest something and she would decide where to go.

"You're feeling like apple pie, aren't you?" she smiled, then nodded. "Sure. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am." Booth shut down his computer and got up, grabbing his coat and his wallet before he walked over to the door of his office where he patiently waited for her to join him. Another thing he wasn't used to. _She is letting me take the lead. Why? Why would she do that? For someone who wants things to go back to normal, she isn't acting like it._

She caught up with him at the door and he closed it behind her. Even she noticed herself being rather timid. Brennan wanted to act normal, but she wasn't feeling normal. She hoped it would get better soon.

"So, any idea what you're going to get?" Booth didn't really know what they were supposed to be discussing, but he did know that their silences wouldn't be the normal, comfortable silences they were both used to. So, he wasn't going to create a silent moment between them, because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to get them out of it again. "You were right, you know, I am feeling like a slice of apple pie."

"I feel like a salad," she told him as they started walking. Brennan wanted to say something else, to keep the conversation going, but she still felt a little high on emotion and couldn't focus her mind.

Booth listened to her answer as he closed the door. "Oh, come on, Bones. That's not real food." He put his hands in his pockets as they walked side by side. "How 'bout a burger with fries?" He slightly bumped her arm with his elbow. "We both know you'll end up stealing mine, anyway."

"I never steal your fries!" Brennan protested. "You share them with me," she smiled teasingly. From the fact that he didn't put his hand on her lower back she deducted that he was still being careful with her. Both of them were trying to avoid topics and actions with the potential of getting them into another argument.

"Sure, Bones. The only reason I order fries is so I can share them with you." He glanced at her, but couldn't help the frown from appearing as he looked at her eyes. _Her eyes are a little red. Has she - has she been crying? No, she would tell me if something was wrong, right?_ When he realized he was once again staring at her, Booth quickly turned his gaze away and pushed the button for the elevator.

He was looking a beat too long at her face, and she wondered if it was evident she'd let some tears out. She cleared her throat and he looked away. This was an awkward moment again. "Are you afraid there will be negative consequences to your shooting?" Brennan asked him. She hoped he wasn't too worried.

"Bones," Booth turned to her and as the elevator doors opened, he walked in and as she followed Booth pushed the right button before he turned to her. "I told you before, don't worry about me. I'll deal with the consequences. And as far as I'm concerned, there shouldn't be any, because I only did what I had to do."

"That's true. You did. But I don't want there to be any consequences for you other than admiration because what you did was brave. And admirable." She looked him in the eyes, then stared ahead.

"Stop it, Bones," he spoke quietly. "It wasn't brave or admirable. I just did what I had to do. That's all." He stared ahead as well, looking at his own reflection. "You would've done the same for me," Booth added as an afterthought.

Brennan sighed slightly, clenching her fists at her sides. "Well, you don't give yourself enough credit, Booth," was all she said. She wanted to do something for him that would make him feel good about himself, but what? She thought about it then and had been thinking about it for a while, actually. "And yes, I would have done the same for you. Of course I would have. But you're the one who ended up paying for my mistakes," Brennan murmured.

"I'm not paying for your mistakes, Bones. I was the one who fired my gun three times. The consequences I may or may not have to deal with are the consequences of my actions. Not your mistakes." Booth cleared his throat as he added, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

At those last words, a lump shot into her throat. She wasn't able to speak. The elevator arrived at the ground level and they got out.

As soon as the uncomfortable silence settled over them, Booth sighed deeply as they walked out of the elevator. They walked in silence to his SUV. After they had got in, he decided to speak up. "I'm sorry, Bones. But I can't do this." Sitting back, Booth leaned against the seat as he stared out of the window, realizing fully that he had opened Pandora's Box.

"Me, neither," she spoke quietly. Strangely, it was with that agreement that some of the awkwardness dissipated. At least they were on the same level.

"You can't do what, Temperance?" He turned to her, awaiting her answer patiently, calmly. At the very least, they were talking.

"The same thing you can't," she replied, not looking at him, blinking away the thin film of wetness covering her eyes.

"Maybe we should talk about this. But," Booth sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "you said you needed time, so I suppose now is not the time to do that." Putting his hand over his neck, he tried to relieve the tension in his muscles. "Maybe I should just drive you home or back to the Jeffersonian, so you can order take-out and deal with this, however you chose. But this," he turned back to her, "I can accept that you want to deal with it like this, but I can't, Temperance. I tried, but I - I can't. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Well this is not the right way for me, either," she told him. And then, suddenly, she knew how she should have thanked him. She should have allowed him to take care of her the way he wanted to. That would have put his mind at ease and helped him deal with the scare of that night. "Booth, we should start over. I mean, have an open mind towards each other. If you have any questions, I'll answer them," she offered, now able to look at him.

"Bones, you don't have to do that, okay? I know how you deal with these kinds of things. Don't - don't do this just because you think it's what I want, okay? 'Cause that'll backfire. Big time."

"No, I want to try this," Brennan insisted. "How, Booth? How would _you _deal?"

"I don't know, Bones. I don't know how I would deal with something like that. The only thing I know from past - well experiences, is that you can't keep it to yourself. And -" he turned to look at her, "that you have to acknowledge what happened to you. Somehow, you have to find a way to come to terms with what happened to you and the fact that it wasn't your fault. For me, usually, my grandfather is the one who helps me do that." Booth slowly shook his head. "But everyone is different, Bones. What works for me, doesn't necessarily work for you," he added softly. He wanted her to talk to him, but he didn't think he was ready yet to be rejected again, if she changed her mind halfway through their talk.

"Do you think I'm keeping it to myself?" she asked him.

"I hope not. But I don't know, Bones. Even though we talked, we didn't really talk about what happened. You know what I mean? Anyway, for as far as I know, you've only talked to me and Cullen about it. So I don't know," Booth answered honestly, knowing that honesty was what they needed.

"So... what more should I tell you?" Brennan was so glad that they were talking, that they were communicating again. She felt relieved, and maybe more appreciative of Booth than ever, precisely because they had been through this separation.

"Look, Bones I'm not going to push you into talking to me. If you want to share something with me, I'll listen. But I'm not going to push you." He had done that before, which had only brought on a huge fight, so he was not exactly eager to do it again.

Brennan was confused, unsure of what he wanted her to do. "Shall we go someplace first?" she suggested instead.

"Yeah. So what is it gonna be? The diner? Or take-out?"

Brennan preferred to talk in a more neutral environment. The fight had been at her apartment, so that wasn't a good place. At the diner, they would be inclined to at least keep their voices down and the conversation was unlikely to end in a full-out argument. "The diner," she decided.

"Okay." He started the car and manoeuvred it out of the parking space. Booth turned the radio on softly, not knowing whether or not she had something to say, or something she wanted to discuss, but he couldn't take another minute of the horribly awkward silence, and this way, at least something would fill the car. The empty space between them.

They drove to the diner in silence. It was a good thing Booth had turned on the radio, or the silence would be unbearable. Brennan hoped that they would resolve some things today, and she could go to sleep tonight knowing they were still friends.

* * *

**So, Booth and Brennan at least are communicating with each other again. But how will their conversation go? Will important things be said? What SHOULD they say to each other?**

**Stay tuned ;).**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Previously on Danger in the Date: **_

_They drove to the diner in silence. It was a good thing Booth had turned on the radio, or the silence would be unbearable. Brennan hoped that they would resolve some things today, and that she could go to sleep tonight knowing they were still friends. _

* * *

"We're here," Booth stated the obvious as he turned off the engine and retrieved the keys of his car before he got out and waited for Bones to do the same thing. Once she did, they walked into the diner and sat down in their booth. When Suzy, their usual waitress, asked if they would have the usual, he nodded. After she left, Booth turned to the woman sitting in front of him. "You said you wanted a salad like usual, so..."

Brennan smiled at him, letting him know he'd ordered the right thing. "Booth, I want you to know that I want to try this your way. My mind is open. Perhaps your way works better. I won't know until I've tried."

"But that's the point, Bones." He looked into her eyes. "I tried to do it my way. And you got angry. Clearly my way didn't work either, did it?" Booth looked at her, trying to find the right way to deal with this. To communicate, to tell her how he felt when he got that phone call, how his decisions weren't based on bravery or courage. They had been based on the painful knowledge that she had decided to ignore what he had said to her and that she was in a lot of trouble. Trouble Booth HAD to get her out of, because he couldn't stand the thought of something like THAT happening to her, just because he hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut.

"I didn't have an open mind, then," she countered. "Now I do." She regarded him, noticed how upset he still was over this. Brennan felt guilty, but was unsure of what she could do to help him. She was trying something now, anyway. "Why don't you set the example?" she suggested. "Tell me how you felt." The waitress brought their order and they thanked her. Then she shifted her gaze towards him and caught him looking at the marks around her neck again. "Booth," she said to bring him back to present.

"Yeah," he quickly blinked with his eyes, forcing himself back to the present. Booth ran his hand over his face, supporting his head in his hand as he looked at her. "It wasn't bravery or courage that made me do those things, Bones. I had no choice but to fire my gun. You were drunk, in danger and I had to get to you. I didn't even think about it. Even when I got the call, I didn't think, I just - got up, got my stuff, called a cab, because my car was still at your apartment and once I finally got into my car, I focused on finding you. Once I did, I wasn't thinking about what would happen if I DID fire my gun." Booth looked out the window before he ended in a soft voice, "I was only focused on what would happen to you if I did NOT fire my gun and, well, that was not an option."

Brennan reached out and covered his hand with her own as he looked away. It was something she felt an incredible urge to do. To have that physical connection with him again. Slight, but meaningful. She'd been missing it already.

Booth cleared his throat as he turned his hand, palm up, strengthening their connection. "But that's not really an answer to your question. Do you really want to know how I felt?" He didn't avert his gaze, knowing he couldn't look at her yet. Not yet.

"Yes," Brennan encouraged him softly. Had it even crossed her mind that this might actually be harder on him than on her? She was good at compartmentalising. He wasn't. She knew that.

"I was scared." Booth finally turned to look at her. "And I felt guilty. Because I knew you were drunk." When he saw her getting ready to protest, Booth sat up straight and held up the hand that wasn't holding hers. "No. Let me finish. I could've just let it go and talked to you about it today. When you were sober. Had I been sober, I wouldn't have gotten angry. Well - at least, not so quickly. And then, maybe, you wouldn't have broken your own set of rules and you wouldn't have gone out drunk. That's how I felt." Reaching for his glass of water, Booth took a sip. "Still do."

Brennan said nothing yet but squeezed his hand. "Okay," she accepted his feelings. "But you know it is not actually your fault, right?"

Booth nodded. "It's not your fault either."

"It's true that I wasn't in my right mind when I made the decision to go out," Brennan said. "I guess, we could put it like this. We had, unintentionally of course, created a situation which led to the events that happened. But I guess Richard is the one who really is to blame. _He_ should feel guilty." It was strange; every time she spoke or heard his name, his green eyes flashed before her.

He nodded while he slowly released her hand. "Let's eat, huh?" He felt glad that they were talking, and it felt good that they had determined that that son of a bitch was the one who should be feeling guilty, but he still had a question that he desperately needed an answer to. _Is she going to do anything like this again?_ Yet, he couldn't ask her. It was too soon after everything that had happened, and maybe, maybe the thin ice that had stretched out between them, reconnecting them, was too thin to put to the test already.

"Yes," she smiled at him and took the fork in her hand, taking a bite of her salad. Booth tended to his fries and it took maybe two minutes for her eyes to start wandering off to his plate. After three minutes total, she snatched one of his fries from his plate and put it in her mouth, grinning as her quick action surprised him.

Booth grinned faintly. "Hey, that's what they are here for," he said as he pushed forward his plate in invitation until it was positioned in the middle of the table. He watched her as she stole another fry. "So, uhm, maybe you could tell me how you felt. I mean, if you want to. Don't tell me if you don't want to or if you don't feel ready." He looked at her, hoping the sincerity in his voice was clear. If she didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to know.

She swallowed her bite. "I don't remember accurately," Brennan began to say, searching for a way to explain clearly. "I mean, you know what it's like when you're drunk. Not that I've been drunk often. It's uhm... my memories are a bit distorted. Every time I see his face a blow-up of his eyes appears. They were very green," she told him, sipping her drink.

He nodded, encouraging her to go on, as he reached out his hand, trying to offer the same reassurance she had given him.

She had turned her gaze towards the window, looking out on the street. The sky was blue with some clouds interspersing the colour. The street wasn't crowded like it was around lunch time. "I remember the jazz bar," she continued. "I know that sometimes my mind got suddenly lucid and I wanted to go home. He seemed nice, and it looked as if he was concerned about my well-being when I left the bar. He convinced me I should let him wait for a cab with me. When a cab didn't show, he persuaded me to let him drive me home. But he didn't, obviously. And then once I realised what was happening, it was already too late," Brennan said, crossing her legs underneath the table. She'd been looking at Booth's face, or some point beyond him, but now she noticed his hand lying between them in open invitation. She took it.

"Well, I guess I know the rest. I just, I have one more question, Bones." Booth gently closed his larger hand around hers.

"Yes?" His hand felt good around hers. Protective, friendly; not trapping or hurting.

"Why didn't you disconnect the phone call? What," he swallowed away the lump which formed in his throat, "what if I had slept through it? You should've tried to turn it off after a few moments, so you could try to dial 911. They would've been able to locate you much quicker than I could've. And the - the call was clear enough. It was crystal clear what was about to happen. What he was trying to do." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, waiting for her answer, not being able to understand why she wouldn't have tried calling 911.

"I had only one chance to use my phone. I told you why I called you. Besides, the respondent at 911 might have thought it was a pocket conversation. You know, when you accidentally call someone because you forgot to block the keyboard on your phone." He was clearly upset over this, and she began to suspect it really was more difficult for him than for her.

Booth started to nod, but for some reason, the intended nodding motion turned into a shaking kind. "No, Bones. Trust me, the call was clear enough. I'm glad you did call me, don't get me wrong. It's just, you took a huge risk. For all you knew, I was still laying in bed, asleep, while my phone just went to voicemail."

"Very true," she agreed. "Though - it would have been a greater risk not to call at all. I was trying to raise my odds of survival, or however you might want to call it."

Booth acquiesced. "True. And I'm glad you called. And I'm glad I got there when I did. And just for the record, I don't regret having used my gun to get to you, okay? Don't - don't think that."

She shook her head. "I don't." They looked at each other. "More questions?" she asked him.

He shifted in his chair, so he could look out the window. _Well, there is one more. But I don't think I should ask her. After all, it's not like I have any right to tell her she can't do this. I don't like the fact that she does stuff like this, but it's not my life._

Brennan gave him some time to think. "While you ponder that let me just go to the restroom. I'll be right back," she told him as she stood up.

He watched her as she retreated to the restrooms. _I really can't ask her that. It's none of my business. Besides, if she is going to pull a stunt like that again, I'm not sure I want to know in advance._ Booth continued to eat as he waited for her to return.

There was a narrow hallway which led to the restrooms. On her left was the door to the ladies' room, on her right the door to the men's. When she emerged from the door on the left, a bulky, muscular man was blocking the narrow hall. Brennan politely took a step back so he could pass and get into the men's room, but he'd already turned sideways so she could go past him. For a moment she hesitated, but then she told herself to just slip past him; there was nothing to it. She had to turn sideways too, and kept her back towards him to minimise the contact. Brennan didn't know whether he took a small step forward or if she had misinterpreted the distance between them, but her bottom grazed his jeans. A flash of panic shot through her, and she remembered with painful clarity the way Richard had hurt her by trying to force his penis between her legs and rape her from behind. As though burned, Brennan shot out of the little hallway, limbs trembling, skin turned very pale. _Deep breaths,_ she told herself repeatedly. She didn't dare look back to see if the man was still there; instead she went straight back to their table. To Booth.

When she returned, it was obvious that something had happened. She looked pale, her eyes were unfocused, as were her movements and she was taking deep breaths. Before she had a chance to sit down, he was standing next to her. "Bones?"

"Can we leave?" Brennan asked him urgently, still trying to get her breathing under control.

"Yeah, sure," Booth said slowly, trying to figure out what had triggered this. "I'll go pay and then we can leave." Reaching for his wallet, he took out some cash.

She quickly gathered her stuff and stayed so close to him he accidentally bumped into her when he turned to leave. "Sorry," she said, and made sure he was right behind her as they left the diner. Once outside, she could finally breathe in some fresh air.

Booth was surprised by the way she suddenly invaded his personal space. Not knowing what had happened, he didn't comment on it. When they were finally outside the diner, she seemed to relax slightly. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" he softly enquired as he went to stand next to her.

"As I was leaving the restrooms, there was this man in the little hall. Some part of him touched my bottom - whether it be accidentally or not - and I panicked," she explained, still feeling shaken-up by the whole thing.

He listened to her and was hit by the gravity of the situation. For her to react like this, the entire ordeal must've shaken her worse than he had estimated. "Let's get you back to the Jeffersonian. Or better yet, home."

Brennan nodded and as they walked, remained closely at his side. She hated her neediness, but it was better than to freak out again if a stranger accidentally bumped into her. She hoped this was a one-time thing.

He noticed her proximity and gently wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders as they walked back to his SUV. "Which one, Bones? Jeffersonian or home?" Silently he hoped she would prefer to go home. Maybe they could get a chance to finish their talk and besides, he was getting tired, due to the short night and all the running around he had done that morning. If she took a day off, he would do the same, but if she was going back to work, so was he.

"I guess home would be best," Brennan said. Though she liked his arm around her, it was also a sign that he'd noticed her neediness, and she wanted to be strong in his eyes. Well, that had gone out the window as soon as she'd gone out drunk, anyway.

"Okay, home it is." Together they made their way to the SUV. Once again, they fell into silence as soon as Booth had started the car. And even though the silence wasn't as heavy and uneasy as the last one, it still wasn't the same as it always had been. So with a quick movement, Booth turned the radio back on.

Brennan got herself back under control during the drive. Frankly, she had scared herself with her panicked reaction. Perhaps it was all a little more serious than she had first thought. She was relieved when they arrived at her apartment, and even more relieved when they entered it.

"Uhm, Bones, I think I should be getting back to my own apartment. I - uhm, well, I'm tired." He looked at her, "You need rest as well. So do I," Booh sighed as he sank down on the couch. As he heaved a deep sigh, he looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Bones. I - I don't know how to do this anymore." Booth repeated his previous statement.

"What?" Brennan asked as she turned to him. "But we're talking."

"Yes. We are. But, Bones..." _Oh, to hell with it. It's too fucking late to turn back now._ "I have a question for you. And I would like you to answer me honestly." Booth looked at her, taking in her reaction.

She shrugged. "Yes?"

"Are you going to do this again?"

"Well, I don't plan on freaking out like that again, but I'm not sure I'm able to stop it."

Booth shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. What I meant to ask, was, are you going to go out again, with the sole purpose to find someone to have sex with?"

"Oh," Brennan said. "Not in the near future, and - I don't think I'll want to. I can't say I'll never go out and have sex with a man afterwards, but it's not going to happen anytime soon." Her biological urges seemed to have disappeared completely, as a matter of fact. But there was no doubt that would be temporary.

"So, what are you saying, Bones? Not until you have compartmentalized this? Not until it has become a distant memory?" Booth looked up at her, hoping that he was wrong, even though, deep down, he knew better.

"Well, I'll have to get through this, first. I can assure you one thing: I'm never going out drunk again. I'll be sticking to my rules. And I would certainly prefer to stick to the men I know, but I can't predict the future." She could tell from his face that she wasn't saying what he'd been hoping to hear, but he'd asked her to be honest.

"Okay, well at least you're being honest. Just - just at least consider to call me before you go out with strangers again, okay?" Booth got up, made sure he had all of his stuff, "I guess in that case, there is nothing really left for me to say, now is there?" His voice wasn't accusatory. She was who she was. And he couldn't change that. He wouldn't. The only thing Booth could do was offer protection and acceptance.

"I will." Brennan didn't know what he'd want to do on such an occasion, but she would do it for him. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink, or..."

Booth shook his head. "No. I'm sure. I guess I'll see you whenever the next case comes knocking. See ya later, Bones." Booth opened the door and walked into the hallway. "Take care," he added silently as he closed the door behind him, trying to deal with the fact that after everything that had happened, she was still going to continue doing this.

Brennan sighed as he left. Now, even though the day had looked promising, nothing seemed to have been solved. She decided on a shower and reading on the couch before turning in early.

Booth felt deflated as he left her apartment building and got into the car. "After my warning and what she is been through, she is actually considering to do that again. I don't get it. I just don't get it. I mean, is that really all I am to her? Her safety net? Is she really convinced she can just do whatever she wants? That whenever she gets herself into more trouble than she can get herself out of, that I'll magically appear and save the day?" Booth shook his head. "Somehow, someday, that is going to go horribly wrong. And unconsciously, she will blame me for it."

* * *

**So, about Booth's last statement, do you think it's true? That Brennan would always count on Booth to save her?**

**And what about Brennan's panic attack in the diner? Was that just her body reacting or is she psychologically not okay? If not, what should she do about it?**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all, thank you for your insights. We do our best to keep this original. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Previously on Danger in the Date:**_

_Booth felt deflated as he left her apartment building and got into the car. "After my warning and what she has been through, she is actually considering to do it again. I don't get it. I just don't get it. I mean, is that really all I am to her? Her safety net? Is she really convinced she can just do whatever she wants? That whenever she gets herself into more trouble than she can get herself out of, that I'll magically appear and save the day?" Booth shook his head. "Somehow, someday, that is going to go horribly wrong. And unconsciously, she will blame me for it."_

* * *

Brennan had put on a green dress and was wearing matching earrings. Her auburn-coloured curls hung freely over her back and shoulders. Her hair had become longer over the past month, and she liked it. Angela had showed her how to tuck back a few curls with an emerald hair clip; she had told her it was a simple trick if you didn't want to spend too much time on your hair. She was right. Smokey eyes and red lipstick; Brennan was ready to go out. She had been experiencing biological urges for two days, but was hesitant to give in to them - although, also, she was relieved she felt them, because secretly she'd been a bit afraid that Richard had taken that part of her away. Speaking of whom, there was one thing he'd managed to ruin. The much-cherished partnership between Booth and herself. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Things just hadn't turned completely back to normal after that fateful night. It's like Booth had distanced himself from her. He was still thoughtful and offered his help whenever she needed it, but they weren't as comfortable as before. He didn't turn up uninvited anymore, and it had got to the point where she asked _him _out for lunch. Brennan remembered the last time they'd been open with each other during one of their lunches at the diner. It had been the day after the whole ordeal with Richard, and he'd made her promise to call him if she ever... Oh! She walked over to her purse and got out her cell phone. Brennan punched in two buttons and waited for him to pick up.

_Bones._ Booth looked at his cell phone as he accepted the call. Something had changed since that horrible evening. And not for the better. He just didn't feel like she appreciated him for him anymore. It's like she only appreciated and wanted the protection he offered her when she needed it. But when she didn't need it, she didn't need him or his advice either. And that hurt. "Booth."

Brennan ignored the pang in her heart at the tone of his voice. He didn't sound at all enthusiastic. He did before. "It's Bones," she said. She just felt that whatever she tried, nothing was working. She had been trying to let him know how much she appreciated him as a partner, and everything he did. That she did not take him for granted, that she saw the goodness in him. But she was only making things worse, it seemed.

"Yeah, I know, Bones. Caller ID." Booth rubbed his forehead as he spoke, waiting for her to tell him why she had called. It was past 9 PM already and even though that wouldn't have seemed weird a few months ago, since a couple of weeks, it was.

She closed her eyes at his curtness. Sometimes she wondered whether he was still punishing her, whether he'd come to hate her in the past month. "Is this not a good time?" she asked in a flat voice to keep the longing and sadness out of it.

"No, Bones. Go ahead. I would've said so if it was a bad time. I'm all ears." Booth softened the tone of his voice, trying to reassure her that it was okay that she had called.

"Okay. Ehm... I - I'm calling because I'm going out," she tried to break it carefully to him.

He felt his heart drop into his stomach as she spoke those words. Booth had been dreading them for weeks. "Are you going out to find someone who will help you deal with your biological urges?" Booth used those words on purpose, trying to distance himself from the situation. It was the only way he would be able to do what he had to do.

"I might," Brennan told him honestly. Why was she suddenly feeling guilty about that?

Booth's voice wasn't accusatory or commanding, it was the complete opposite. It sounded eerily calm even to his own ears and the words sounded flat, emotionless as he countered her statement. "No, Bones, that is not an answer. I asked you if you were going out with the purpose of finding someone to have sex with. You know whether or not you want to find someone to have sex with. So which is it?"

She felt like hanging up. Why was this his business anyway? It was her life, wasn't it? But then, she shouldn't have called upon him for help. She guessed, if she was going to do that when she was in danger, it was sort of his business. But - was she going to have to live her life according to the rules he set? Or simply not ask him for help when she did get in trouble? Or should she assume she wouldn't get into trouble at all?

"You know what, Bones. I'm coming over. We have to talk about something. I'll be right there." Booth ended the phone call and got up, grabbing his stuff as he went. He knew this had the potential to backfire horribly, but things needed to change.

"O-okay," Brennan said, her mind catching up with the meaning of his words slowly. By the time she got another reply ready, he'd already hung up. "Well," she mumbled to herself, "I should just wait, then." The thought of getting a glass of wine entered her mind, but was discarded just as quickly._ Brennan, no!_ she told herself sharply, alarmed, then laughed sardonically at herself. She shook her head, opted for apple juice and sat down on the couch, sipping it slowly while she waited.

Booth drove over to her apartment, trying to get his speech ready in his mind. This truly had the potential to ruin whatever was left of their partnership. Or it could be the much needed shove that would transform their partnership into a relationship. His mind strayed during the drive and it felt as if his body drove towards her on autopilot. When he found himself sitting in his car in front of her apartment building, he took a deep breath, then made his way towards her apartment. _Well, no time like the present._ Booth closed his eyes, as he counted down from ten to one. When he was done, he raised his fist and knocked on her apartment door.

Brennan had been staring thoughtfully at the empty glass on the coffee table in front of her, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Most of the lights in her apartment were off, because she preferred the soft glow of the candle light. Upon hearing the knocking, she got up and walked towards the door on her - reasonably high - heels. She opened it and motioned Booth into her apartment. "Hi, Booth."

"Hey, Bones. Mind if I come in?" Booth was nervous, but he did his very best to keep that emotion firmly in check. There was no turning back now. This was what needed to be done, and he was going to go through with it, damn the consequences. It was worth the risk.

She stepped aside. "Please." Brennan felt a bit self-conscious, being dressed like this in front of him. The emphasis on the curves of her body, and her eyes. To her it was just a sort of costume. It was a dress-code. But she'd hardly ever looked like this with Booth in the same room. She felt a bit exposed.

"You - you look nice, Bones." Booth walked into her apartment and sat down on her couch. "Look, I know that this is none of my business, but I have to ask you something." He looked up at her._ God, she looks stunning._

"Is there anything you'd like? To drink, or..." she asked him, rounding her arms around her waist self-consciously. He looked nice himself. But then, he nearly always did.

"No. We have to talk. I," Booth shifted on her couch, "Do you remember what I told you that night? You know which night I'm referring too, right?" He looked up at her, making sure she was following him.

She sat down in the chair. "I do," she said quietly.

"I'm referring to something specific. Do you - do you know what I'm talking about?" His voice was soft as well, part of him not wanting to think about this, while the other part was screaming at the first part for being such an idiot. _If she is so dead set on having sex with someone, it might as well be me, at least then I know she is safe._

"I - I'm not sure." Though she had an inclination.

"Bones, I do realize this is none of my business. We are, after all, just partners and what you choose to do in your spare time, should be your decision. However, if you feel the need to go out and if you feel like the only option you have is a stranger, I want you to know that - that I'm here, Bones. I can help. If you know what I mean?"

She sat back in the chair. "It's against your principles. You only sleep with someone out of love," she told him, stealing a glance at his expression.

Booth sighed, not knowing what to do. He could confess and tell her about his feelings, or he could hide behind this excuse. With any other woman he would've just told her, but this was Bones and there really was no way to know how she was going to react to his confession. "Bones, if I wasn't comfortable with this, I wouldn't have suggested it, right?" He hoped he could just use logic to make her see that this was the safest option. For her. Well, to be honest, for both of them.

"I think you would," she countered. "Because it would be an honourable thing to do. Because of your personality, you'll feel obliged to offer this. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I shouldn't have in the first place," she spoke calmly.

Booth looked up at her and placed his hand over her arm. It felt weird, since it was the first spontaneous contact in weeks. "Temperance... You didn't take advantage of me. And if you would accept this - this, well whatever it is, it wouldn't be taking advantage. You wouldn't." _Was that how she had been feeling? Like she had been taking advantage?_

"I'm not going to force you into sleeping with me, Booth," she said more vehemently now. "I'm not like men. Like Richard." She experienced conflicting emotions with his hand on her arm. It felt nice, but she didn't want it to, because the more she let him in, the more he was able to hurt her. Not that he would, intentionally. "I do have morals," she assured him.

"Bones, I know you have morals. But I want you to be safe. And it's not like I don't care about you. At least, with me, it wouldn't be a stranger, someone you just met. It would be someone you know. Someone you can trust not to hurt you. Look, if you really don't want to do this with me, I won't make you. But please, isn't there a safer way to deal with this?" He looked at her, feeling his emotions trying to take over his body.

"I will sleep with you on no other condition than that you uphold your own." She looked into his eyes, feeling a blush on her cheeks. The condition being, as of course she knew, that he loved her. But lately, his behaviour and his communication towards her had suggested the opposite.

"What do you mean?" Booth felt a little confused, not really hearing anything after the part where she agreed to sleep with him.

Brennan sat perfectly still, looking at him seriously. "I don't want to sleep with you unless you love me," she spoke, then got to her feet and created a little distance between them.

As she got to her feet, Booth did the same thing, feeling overwhelmed by her words. He grabbed her elbow and looked at her face, his limbs trembling due to the emotions coursing through him. "I do." Booth swallowed, before he continued. "I do love you, Temperance. But what does this mean to you? How do you feel about me?" He gazed at her, his entire body on alert, needing to hear her answer. This was it. The defining moment in their partnership.

Brennan was completely taken aback, feeling as though she might stumble backwards, retreat, regroup, think, feel, or feel nothing. She felt his hand tremble against her arm. "Why on earth would you love me?" she demanded in an unsteady, cold voice. She had to freeze her emotions for a moment.

"I _love _you, Temperance. I love who you are. I love your strengths, your stubbornness, the way you keep me alert, the way you won't just believe something on face value. The way you treat your friends, your family. The fact that you will step up whenever the situation requires it. God, Bones, why wouldn't I love you?" His breathing sped up as he looked at her intently, willing her to answer his question.

Her respiratory rate increased, too. Increased until her chest was heaving, and she finally allowed herself to feel the full extent of hurt she'd suppressed in the past month, when she'd been convincing herself that she deserved it. Without her realising it, tears were silently running down her cheeks. _Why wouldn't I love you..._ She had taught herself not ever to believe those words again, but this time, she was defenseless. They wound their way straight into her heart. Brennan looked up into his eyes again, part of her waiting for him to say he had only been kidding. Expecting it, even.

As he saw her losing her carefully built composure in front of him, he took a step closer to her. "I do, Bones. What makes you think I don't?" Booth's voice was soft, yet unrelenting. He wanted, no, _needed _an answer to this question._  
_

His question confused her. He'd been acting so differently lately, keeping a professional distance, and he was asking her where she got the idea that he didn't love her? She thought he resented her! "I thought you were - I thought you - You've been acting so differently towards me, and I assumed - that you didn't want to be friends anymore," she choked out. He took a step closer, and she felt that if he was going to turn this into a joke or whatever now, she would not recover, so with all her might she tried to keep herself armoured, but felt her strength slipping away. Was the yearning to be loved by him that strong? It scared her how she was capable of just handing herself to him.

"That's not why I've been," Booth paused as he searched for the right words to make his point, "why I've been keeping my distance. Bones, I - I thought that you needed your space, to deal with this the way you do. I - the mere thought of this happening again, I didn't know how to deal with it. So I - I tried to make our partnership more professional, so if anything like this, God forbid, would ever happen again, we could go back to normal easier. I," Booth sighed deeply, convinced he was getting it out all wrong. "I've missed you..."

_That _was the reason for his rejective behaviour? And all the while she'd been thinking it was because he was still angry with her. "I've been missing you, too," Brennan whispered. The urge to take a step back not dissipating. The tone of her voice had softened now.

"I've missed us. I just, I thought I was doing the right thing. But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry." Booth looked at her. "If you didn't realize that's why I've been keeping my distance, then why did you think I was keeping my distance?" His voice was hesitant. He wanted to know, but he also knew what he was asking. And he was asking quite a lot from her. He was asking her to be vulnerable and let him in. And the last time she had done that and told him that she probably would do this dangerous thing again, he had walked out on her. Booth fully realized what he was asking. Now all he could do was hope that she still trusted him enough to answer his question.

"I thought you were still angry with me," she told him, "And I could imagine why, so it seemed a logical assumption. I - I guess I've also been angry at myself a long time, but -" she looked down at her hands and then up again, "if that all hadn't happened, then we couldn't have helped the women he did rape."

"Bones," Booth sighed, not believing what he was hearing. "Those women would've been heard. Except for one or two, all of them went to the hospital and had rape kits done. It was a matter of time before the police would've tracked him down. Your almost being raped is not worth getting justice for these women a few weeks sooner. It doesn't." Booth looked into her eyes. "I know my reaction was intense, but it's not like I would be angry at you for the rest of our lives, Bones. And it wasn't really that I was angry. Disappointed, yeah, or scared or overbearing or curt or determined to make you realize what you put yourself into. But it wasn't your fault. You made a mistake. That is all there is to it."

"A costly mistake," she specified. She had been misinterpreting his behaviour, then, and caused herself - him, too, probably - a lot of grief.

"But just a mistake, nonetheless. Not something you did intentionally, not something you knew would happen. It _was _just a mistake, Bones. That's all it was," Booth countered.

"I guess that's true," she sighed, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt like their connection was back, only it was different, now. Because... he loved her.

"Don't guess. Be sure. It wasn't your fault. It was just a mistake." Booth saw her visibly relax and he decided that it was now or never. "People should learn from their mistakes. I want to help you to not make the same mistake again. If you'll let me. I told you how I feel about you. How - how do you feel about me? If we would... _do _this, I know that I want it to be making love, but I need to know what you need it to be." Booth sat back down as he expectantly looked up at her. Giving her as much time as she needed.

She wiped the remaining moisture from her cheeks. She rubbed her bare arms as though she was cold, when in fact, she wasn't. "I do love you, Booth. I can't specify in what way, exactly, but I think I'll find out soon," she said honestly and sat down next to him.

"Does that mean you..." Booth wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him, but he needed to make sure that there were no more misunderstandings between them.

She lowered her eyelashes and nodded her head almost imperceptably. Then, she leaned forward slowly and brushed her lips against his.

* * *

**Finally, a conversation between them that ended well! If you would like to know how well, please stay tuned. And review, if you have any opinions or comments about this part. We appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait! School again *sigh*. Hope we can make up for it with this chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**Previously on Danger in the Date:**_

_She lowered her eyelashes and nodded her head almost imperceptably. Then, she leaned forward slowly and brushed her lips against his._

* * *

As soon as she leaned forward and softly touched her lips to his, Booth gently drew her closer, pressing his lips closer to hers. After a few seconds, he rested his forehead against hers, speaking up. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to have any regrets."

But she wanted there to be no more words. They both needed to make right some of their previous actions, and that could be done by actions alone. So she leaned in again, kissed him once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cocked her head to the side, allowing him access.

Her actions spoke loud enough. The only problem with the fact that she seemed reluctant to talk, was that he didn't know what this meant to her. Was this going to be about making love or about satisfying biological urges? But Booth knew better than to stop and ask her again. If she didn't want to talk about it, he was just going to give what he had. All of it. So Booth wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he deepened their kiss.

Brennan moaned softly in her throat, her body relaxing in his arms. Finally, she was home. He was strong, yet gentle, his power restrained to be sweet to her. She tried to give it back to him, the same signs that told him she cared about him, and would save him anytime. Their tongues found each other, the tips soon touching, stroking like their hands were. The sensations were coming from everywhere, and she couldn't remember ever having felt this good.

As she moaned softly, he let his hands wander over her body. The beautiful green dress put emphasis on her body, drawing his attention to her feminine curves. As they continued to kiss, his right hand found the zipper on her back and slowly started to pull it down, as his other hand tangled in her curls.

Every spot he touched was set on fire, then soothed over, sending shivers up her spine. Her back arched as he torturously slowly pulled the zipper down. Her chest pushed against his as she lost herself in their kiss, worshipping the man he was through his body. When his hand wound into her curls, her head fell back, and soon she felt his lips on her throat.

When her head fell back, Booth continued to explore her body with his lips. The skin of her neck was soft and warm and he could feel her steady pulse under her skin with his lips. When he had finally unzipped her dress, his hands slowly found their way to her shoulders, pushing the dress down, revealing her breasts, encased in dark lace. "Stand," Booth spoke as he looked at her, wanting to see the rest of her, but unable to take her dress off, as long as she was seated next to him.

For a moment, she opened her eyes and as she looked at the ceiling, thought about the contrast between Richard's hands around her throat and Booth's lips pressed against it. She let his lips linger there for a moment longer, imagining that he was kissing away the pain that had been there. Maybe from now on she wouldn't need to subconsciously rub her hand over her throat every now and then. Maybe Booth had made it all better. Then, she felt her dress slide down her arms, and his gentle command reached her ears. For him, and only him, she stood. Looking down at him, she placed her hand over the corner of his mouth, her fingers curved around his cheek, asking him silently to stand with her.

Booth ignored her silent request and reached for her dress, pushing it past her hips, sending the material that formed a barrier between them, crashing to the floor. He placed his hands over her hips and gently pulled her closer as he brushed his lips against the skin of her belly, dipping his tongue slowly in her bellybutton, giving it a quick lick before he continued his exploration.

Already he was making her head spin. Her fingers raked through his hair as she held him to her. But she wanted to feel more of him. "Booth," she breathed, "Stand." She longed to feel his muscles move under his warm skin, to feel how alive he was. Her body was fast reacting to him, and the urges became impossible to ignore.

Not able to ignore her request twice, he stood as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her neck, longing to feel the blood pulsing through her body. Booth wondered why she needed him to stand so badly, but he didn't ask. They had more important matters to occupy themselves with.

She quickly brought his head back up and kissed him deeply, nearly pushing them both over in the process. Her hands wandered over his back, to the front of him, where she started to unbutton his shirt. Luckily, her fingers were nimble, although it took some effort and concentration - which constantly leapt - to get the job done. With a growl, Brennan yanked the piece of garment off him, revealing his magnificent upper body. Almost reverently, her hands wandered over his hard muscles, loving the feel of his abs as he breathed out deeply. Her mouth left his and began kissing up his jaw, down his trapezoid muscle, and reached his shoulder, where she placed a more gentle kiss before moving on to suckle at the pulse point above his clavicle.

As she started an exploration of her own, Booth pressed her closer, allowing her to get acquainted with his body, as he placed one hand over the small of her back, keeping her in place, while he slowly pushed the straps of her bra down with his other hand.

She wasn't even aware of what he was doing, mesmerised as she was by his anatomy. He seemed perfect, and she was thanking his body for protecting her, for steadying her, for caressing her. Her fingers followed the muscles that ran alongside his spine, squeezing as she reached his shoulders. Brennan breathed in deeply through her nose, smelling him, pressing her cheek to his neck, pressing all of her against him.

When she pressed herself to him, he took that as a sign that he could continue and he quickly unclasped her bra, trapping the fabric between their bodies. His hands found their way back to her hips, gently pushing, creating some space between them. As they parted, the scrap of lace fell to the floor and his hands slowly glided up over her waist, her ribcage, reaching her breasts as he covered them with his hands, leaning in to capture her lips with his once again.

Brennan melted into the kiss, and realised now that this was going to be different from all the other times she'd had sex with a man. She wasn't leading him in where to touch her; it felt good everywhere. Frankly, she didn't feel like she was leading much of anything. They were both moving, exploring, as though it came naturally. Brennan slid her hands up to rest against his chest, then moved them over his shoulders, concentrating on their kiss as she let his hands wander where they wanted to touch her. She wasn't used to opening herself up like this, but she knew that if she wanted to open up to anyone, it was him.

As he softly explored the silky skin of her breasts and teased her with feather light touches, Booth slightly pulled back and whispered his question to her lips, keeping his voice soft, so it wouldn't disturb the atmosphere they had successfully created together. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom," she murmured against his lips in agreement.

Booth slightly bent his knees and swooped her up into his arms, keeping her close to his body while he carried her to her bedroom. Booth was in luck as he discovered her bedroom door was open. He walked into the room, making his way over to her bed where he carefully laid her down. Using the few moments that they weren't touching, he quickly got rid of his shoes and socks, before he unclasped his belt buckle.

Brennan laughed as he swept her off her feet, the thought of blowing out the candles not even crossing her mind. She held onto him as he hurried towards her bedroom. He laid her down gently and eventually started on his belt buckle. She sat up on her knees and stopped his hands with hers. She placed kisses on his abs, one by one, working her way down as she slowly, ever so slowly, undid the 'cocky' belt buckle, needing to slow down a bit. Her fingers trembled slightly as they worked. Brennan realised this would be the first time since Richard... But if she didn't trust Booth now, she would never be able to trust any man ever again. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulled them down and let him step out of them.

He stepped out of his pants, having noticed the slight trembling of her fingers and the slow pace with which she had removed them. Booth sat down next to her and brushed her hair back, looking into her eyes.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. The candlelight in the living room illuminated the side of his face partly, creating shadows and warm spots at the same time. Brennan watched him as he looked at her, and they sat still for a moment. "Will you make love to me, Seeley?" she asked him, breaking the silence.

Booth wanted to. Desperately. But you see, there was a catch. It didn't really matter how much he loved her. If she didn't love him back, there was no possibility of this being anything more than just sex. He needed her. Her body, her brilliant mind and her loving, good heart. Because she had his. But, knowing that this might be a little too much for her to take in, Booth just leaned in and kissed her as he gently nudged her to lay back down on her bed.

He kissed her again then, so tenderly that she felt she had her answer, but it was unlike him not to speak. "Will you?" Brennan asked him again, placing her hands against his chest and looking into his eyes.

He placed his hands over hers, slowly pushing them away as he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against her neck, below her ear. "Shh, just feel, Bones."

Brennan kept her mouth shut and did as he said. And god, did it feel good. She let her arms fall to the mattress and relaxed, closing her eyes as she became even more aware of the exact places he was touching her. She just felt, and tried to turn off her mind. But as they were being so intimate, it still felt as though they were distanced. Something didn't feel right, despite the fact that he was eliciting all the right sensations.

As she didn't verbally respond to his request, his hands continued their previous exploration. Supporting his weight on his elbows, Booth lowered his body onto hers, as one of his hands returned to her breast. He slowly started to kiss his way down, pressing his lips to her clavicle, her neck, sternum and finally the swell of her other breast. While he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and index finger, his lips slowly made their way to its twin.

The sense of something being wrong scared her, slowed her down and slightly numbed her. Brennan couldn't help becoming a bit more alert, more careful. Why wasn't this feeling as right as it should? It felt good, better than good, but sex had felt good before. Had she taken herself across the point of no return? Had she truly become unable to give herself to someone else? Not even to Booth? She got angry with herself, the life she'd been forced into, which she was certain was the major cause for her emotional disability. Her hands reached up to Booth's head and pressed him harder against her, her mind determined to get lost into him, them, as she hoped to come close to the feeling that she wanted to have. With one hand on his neck, massaging him there, she raked the other over his back, feeling the hotness coming off him.

When Booth felt her push herself closer to him, holding him tightly against her body, he looked up at her, "Shhh, slow down, Bones. I'm not going anywhere." She had asked him to make love to her and even if she didn't see a difference between making love and satisfying biological urges, he did. And making love was not something that was quick and frantic. Before you could enjoy that release, you had to work your way up to it. Booth pressed his lips against her cheek, "It's not a contest, I'm not racing you to the finish, so to speak. Just enjoy it."

Brennan managed to hold back for nearly a minute, but then she got impatient again and ran her hands down his back, reached his buttocks and squeezed hard, grinning against his mouth as she licked his lips and then kissed him again, pulling him on top of her.

When she made it clear that she needed more, Booth complied with a heavy heart. She may have asked him to make love to her, but what she was really looking for, was a quick fix for her urges. Finally having received his answer as to what she needed this to be, Booth changed tactics. He settled between her legs, hovering over her as he redirected his attention to her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, heightening the sensations he had been creating. Picking up the pace, to give her what she needed, regardless of what Booth needed himself.

Defiantly, trying to drown out the despair that had settled inside her heart, she sped up the pace and reached between them, taking him into her hand and moving it up and down. When he groaned, Brennan reached into her bedside table drawer and got out a condom.

Booth groaned at the friction she created by moving her hand over his erection. When she reached into her bedside table, he rolled onto his back, closing his eyes, trying to center himself, before they continued, knowing that what he had been hoping would happen - that they would be making love - wasn't going to happen at all. It would be quick, goal oriented and afterwards, well he was just going to cross that bridge when he got there. But he was going to get there, because he loved her. And no matter how you looked at it, this was still a lot safer than the stunt she had pulled about a month ago.

When she glanced to his side and saw Booth frowning with his eyes closed, she realised that this was not something either of them really wanted. She felt emotions swell in her chest, blocking her throat, but still tried to open the foil around the condom, desperately fighting for control over her body. Brennan bit her lip and willed her fingers to stop shaking so she could just do this.

After he had convinced himself that he was still keeping up his end of the bargain, that he was still doing this out of love for her, Booth opened his eyes and looked at her. The sight of her trembling fingers, struggling with the foil of the condom wrapper, while she was biting her lip to keep herself under control nearly broke his heart, "Temperance?" He gently tipped her chin up, using his index finger, so she would look at him, before he continued to speak, "What's wrong, Bones?"

She jerked her head to the side and didn't move to brush aside the curls that fell in front of her face, obscuring it from his view.

"No." Booth brushed her hair back as he sat up. "Don't hide from me, Bones. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she said in a barely audible voice. "Something must be wrong with me." Though he was looking at her, she still kept her gaze averted.

"Why do you say that?" Booth was looking at her beautiful features and took in the fact that she still hadn't met his gaze.

"Because I can't seem to do this. Not with you. Not like this." Brennan then fell silent, her breathing as shallow as possible so as not to make any sounds. She'd done this before, when she wished nobody would notice her because she wasn't feeling in control of herself.

Booth ran his hands through her hair as he took in her words. "Why?" It was the only word he could come up with. The only question that was relevant right now.

"Because I'm not feeling what I hoped I'd feel," Brennan admitted, thinking that being honest with him would be the best way to go. "And it's not you. You said that you - So it must be me, but I don't know what to do."

"Bones, you're not making a lot of sense. What - what were you hoping to feel? And what are you feeling instead?" Booth asked her, trying to clarify her answer. If this was the reason this was going wrong, he needed to know what she meant by it.

"I -" Brennan glanced at his face, now, and wanted to cry. "Everything," she said passionately, then looked away. "And nothing," she answered his question.

"Nothing? You - you don't feel anything?" It was becoming harder to breathe at her revelation.

"No, I mean - nothing big, you know, it's like, like -" Brennan sighed deeply. "I wanted to love you back, but I don't seem capable," she said in a small voice and rested her face in her hands.

Her words froze him as they echoed around inside of his head, inside of his heart. _I wanted to love you back, but I don't seem capable._ His next words formed of their own account, it felt as if he had no control over them as they slipped past his lips. "You love me?"

Brennan looked into his warm brown eyes and found herself calming. "I'm afraid so."

* * *

**So, have we made up for it? Or do you need another quick update to forgive us? Because that can be arranged within less than a week ;).**

**Now, about the chapter. How do you think they're doing? What's wrong with Brennan? And 'I'm afraid so' seems fitting, doesn't it? Because she's afraid of what love will eventually do to her. And do you think they should talk or make love first?**

**See you within a week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Previously on Danger in the Date:_**

_Her words froze him as they echoed around inside of his head, inside of his heart. 'I wanted to love you back, but I don't seem capable.' The words formed of their own account, it felt as if he had no control over them as they slipped past his lips. "You love me?"_

_Brennan looked into his warm brown eyes and found herself calming. "I'm afraid so."_

* * *

Booth smiled as he stretched his arms out and quickly wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as his lips claimed hers. He held her tightly in his embrace as he coaxed her lips to open and allow him entrance.

As he kissed her, puzzle pieces were falling into place in her mind._ Perhaps I can't feel anything because I love him. Maybe I taught myself to completely block out that emotion. And that's why I became blank with him._ With that revelation, her lips parted, and she felt Booth gently come into her. Brennan rested in his arms and relished in how good he felt, allowing herself to be vulnerable in his presence.

As she opened herself up to him, he felt an overwhelming need settle inside of him that hadn't been present before. The need to reassure her that she was loved as well. The need to make her feel how loved she was. The need to become one with her. As she rested in his arms, Booth laid both of them down on her bed. He ran his hands through her hair as he pulled back to breathe. "I love you too, Bones." His hands gently slid down from their position in her beautiful curls, over her neck, gently tracing her clavicles before they slid down to her beautiful breasts, his lips following the path his hands had just taken.

It was as though his hands and lips cleaned her body of every bad experience that lingered there; every spot he touched becoming pure again. Like she could start over with a body bearing no marks of a former life. She wanted as much as possible of her to touch as much as possible of him, and gently pulled away, creating a little distance. "Hold me," she begged.

Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body as he laid down on his back, pulling her on top of him. "Anytime, Temperance. Tell me what you need, Bones."

"Just you," she smiled and snuggled against him, placing a small kiss on his chest before she drew the covers over their bodies so they wouldn't grow cold. She let him hold her and she held him back, her breasts pressed against his chest, his erection against her hip. She stroked his side and exerted small changes of pressure against him, feeling content when she felt his body respond.

"Shh, Bones, slow down. I'm glad you feel this way, but don't rush yourself into this." Booth held her close as he ran his hand over the naked skin of her back, trying to convey reassurance and love through touch.

"Oh, you feel so good," she breathed into his neck. His hand was so, so nice on her back. Was this love? Brennan held him, slightly drawing the tips of her fingers over a spot on his chest. "You make me feel... so safe - I -" she kissed his collar bone, not finishing her sentence, not continuing to sound silly.

"B... Temperance, it's supposed to make you feel safe. Loved." He briefly pressed his lips to her hair, before he continued. "And you are. Safe." Booth kissed her forehead, continuing in a soft whisper, "Loved."

She kissed another spot on his skin. "Booth, I have to warn you," she told him softly. "For me. Okay? You could get anyone. I'm difficult. I have my own opinions. I'm not - I'm not good at this," Brennan admitted, glancing up at him. "Never was, since my -" she took a deep breath, "- my parents... left me."

"We all have our scars from the past Bones. I love you. All of you, not just the bits and pieces I like best." Booth slowly tipped her chin up with his fingers, while he continued the soothing patterns on her back with his other hand. "Stop worrying so much. I'm NOT going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to leave. Deal?"

"I never stop thinking," she told him, wanting him to know what he was getting himself into. "And you shouldn't leave me even if I tell you to," she added with a slight smile, caressing the back of his neck.

Booth grinned at her. "Nice try, Bones, but I didn't tell you to stop thinking. I told you to stop worrying. Big difference. And we both know I wouldn't let you go without a fight." His voice became more serious. "But you have to be sure about this. When we do this, when we cross this bridge, there is no way back. If we do this, we both have to be willing to give this a real try."

"Worrying is thinking, too," she countered. "Am I allowed not to be sure about this relationship thing? I mean - I can be sure right now, but I can't make promises for the future. Not about this, when it's new to me and I'm not sure I'm even able to give up the life that I know." She paused. "I'm sorry if I disappoint you."

He looked at her and suddenly Booth realized something. For someone like him, who's used to allow feelings to take over when it came to relationships, this wasn't a very difficult situation. He loved her, so he wanted to give it a try. Easy. But for someone like his Bones, who thought every little step through, twice, before taking it, this all had to be very sudden. "Do you need some time to think about it? We don't have to decide now. We don't have to do this now. Not when you're not even sure if you're ready."

Brennan leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered, then moved back an inch. He respected her. He gave her a choice. He was sweet. "I'd like very much to sleep with you now," she smiled seductively.

When he looked at her, their eyes met. "Are you sure you are ready for this? And I don't mean us. I mean this," Booth carefully pressed her half naked body to his. He couldn't stop his mind from flashing back to the physical and mental state he had found her in a little over a month ago.

Brennan wrapped an arm around him, settling against his body. "Are you going to betray me?" she asked him semi-seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Confused and a little hurt, he gazed into her cerulean blue eyes, trying to find an answer.

"It's just reassurance," she shrugged one shoulder. "Well, more like evidence," she admitted. "It's 'my thing', you know. When you can tell me and then show me, that'll make me feel better. Will you?"

"Will I what? Betray you? No. I won't. Reassure you? As often as you need."

She breathed out a sigh in slight relief. "That would be nice. ...Will you betray me, Booth?" Her tone was more serious this time.

Booth shook his head. "No. I won't." His voice was serious and he held eye contact with her, "Why is that question so important to you, Bones? And don't tell me it isn't, because this is the second time you asked. I will not betray you. Believe me?"

"I am inclined to believe you, yes," Brennan told him. "And - you're right, it is important to me, because..." She thought for a moment, "You're a man of your word, and you have your honour, so I can rely on what you say if you answer seriously. When you look a certain way, it tells me," as she spoke, she ran the tips of her fingers over the lines in his forehead, "you mean what you say."

He nodded. "I do mean what I say. I won't betray you." Booth hesitated for a moment. "What makes you doubt that? What gives you the need to ask me in order to make sure that I won't?"

Brennan shrugged again. "Call it a compulsion. This is a new thing we're about to do. I guess I need the reassurance. Do you mind? I've never done this before." She looked at him, willing to accept it if he did mind. She was perfectly aware she was difficult.

"Bones..." Booth sighed softly, "just... feel now, analyze later. Stay here in the moment with me, okay? That's all you have to do. And since this is new, for both of us, not just for you, we will do this together." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're not alone. I'm here."

"I know you are," she said, slightly puzzled as to why he felt he needed to state his presence. "And you can't sleep with someone by yourself," she smiled, "So yeah, let's do this together." She pressed her lips to his, increasingly hungry for more.

He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and as he returned the kiss, he held her close, resuming the light touches on her back as she kissed him. The kiss was passionate and intense, just like her. He could feel his body react to hers once again as he continued to worship hers.

She smiled against his lips in satisfaction as a certain part of his anatomy pressed into her hip. His body was functioning perfectly, so natural. It was very attractive. She felt her body preparing itself, too. God, his hands on her back, it was just tantalising. She hadn't been aware she was so sensitive there. But then, she appeared to be extremely sensitive to any touch of his. Meanwhile, her hands glided over his back, his shoulders, and down again, until they reached his buttocks.

Booth smiled into her kiss as she took the lead. Some part of him was glad she had taken it on her own. It was obvious she was certain about this, but he wanted her to be the one in control this time, he wanted her to feel safe, yet not hold back. His hands mirrored her actions, as he softly tugged on the waistband of her panties, breaking their kiss, he whispered, "Let's get rid of these, shall we?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "That would be a necessity," she smiled. "As is this," she added as she circled his hips with her hands and began sliding his boxers down.

He released her and laid down on his back as she continued to sit next to him, making it easier for her to remove his boxers. Booth looked up at her and his eyes lingered on her beautiful face and the soft smile which added to her natural beauty. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on her thigh, slowly moving it up and down as he continued to look at her face, waiting for her to look at him, choosing to let their bodies do the talking.

Brennan was surprised when he let her get him completely naked first. Usually, men seemed quite anxious to get her undressed, and some were content to only unzip and drop their pants. Only now she began to realise that maybe she'd been agreeing to things she didn't really prefer. But then, she'd only been sleeping with men with the purpose of achieving orgasm, so the rest of it hadn't mattered that much to her. Now it did. And Booth was excellent. Brennan had removed his boxers and sat on her knees next to him, almost shy from the way he looked at her, as though he was in awe. She placed one hand on his upper leg and gently massaged it, moving up to his thigh, circling his erection.

As she moved her hands over his body, he could feel not only his body, but his mind, his heart, even his very soul reacting to her touch. She wasn't really looking at him, not the way he desired to have her undivided attention - the way she held his - but he could see how this could be overwhelming her, so he didn't mention it as his touch on her thigh became firmer, slowly inching higher, but instead of forcing his hand between her legs to give her the same kind of attention she was giving him, Booth simply slid his hand onto her other thigh which he massaged gently as well. Never taking his eyes off of her face.

Brennan sighed lightly as his attentions caused her body to become heated, especially between her legs. She slowly moved her hand up and closed her fingers around his erection, glancing at him, thrilled to see the pleasure written on his face. She moved her hand a few times while she studied his reaction.

He let out a low groan of pleasure as she finally closed her hand around his erection. Booth did his best to keep his hips still and ignore the urge to thrust into her hand as his own hand slid higher, to rest on her hip, needing to feel her body next to him.

The sound he made inspired a wave of pride to well up inside her. She slid her hand up and down again, setting a slow rhythm while occasionally twisting her wrist a certain way. It seemed almost like a game, as she discovered what he liked. It made her feel more confident to know that she could make him feel good, as well.

Desire flooded his body as she set a slow, but steady rhythm. His grip on her hip tightened every time she broke that rhythm by twisting her wrist, keeping him on his toes. He brought up his other hand and slowly wound it in her hair, guiding her down, closer to him. When she was finally close enough, he claimed her lips with his and licked her lower lip, before he slowly slipped his tongue past hers, to tangle with hers.

He was surprisingly uninhibited, and she moaned as his tongue darted out to slide along her lower lip. It was incredibly arousing, and she stopped moving her hand for a moment as she deepened their kiss.

He pulled her down next to him and wrapped one arm around her waist, loving the feel of her naked skin on his, exploring the soft wetness of her mouth, acquainting himself with her taste, enjoying their passionate kiss. When his hand strayed to the waistband of her panties, Booth broke their kiss and whispered his request huskily against her lips, "Take them off."

Brennan paused a moment to let him think she was considering his request. "All right," she finally smiled and wiggled out of them, then flung them onto the floor or wherever they landed. She laid her naked body on top of his. "Happy now?" Oxytocin had to be running through her veins in large concentrations, because with every touch, every look, she felt herself trusting more of him in this way, and she got this feeling of being ridiculously satisfied.

"Very," Booth mumbled contently as he pressed her body closer to his, by wrapping one arm around her waist again as soon as she laid her naked body on top of him. He brushed a few curls behind her ear as he leaned up to continue their kiss.

Booth was a great kisser. Actually, better than what she'd estimated. He seemed to know her - physically, intimately, and she'd never felt such a genuine connection to another man in her bedroom. He was just... She decided to take Booth's advice and stop thinking for a moment, because she was coming to the conclusion that she, Dr Temperance Brennan, might have fallen completely in love with her partner, which was against the rules and normally, she didn't do that sort of thing. Yet, at that moment she felt like she would have broken just about any rule to stay in that situation, feeling what she felt. She felt accepted for the first time in a romantic relationship. Just lying on top of him naked, it seemed so natural. He wasn't even acting prudish in any way. They were kissing deeply, becoming entangled, and when the emotions coursing through her got overwhelming, she paused and merely breathed his name. "Booth..."

He tightened his grip around her a little, hoping it could reassure her, and that it wouldn't make her feel trapped. "Yes, Temperance?"

She smiled at the sound of his voice, the way he looked at her. Was this a dream? She rolled off of him, landing on her back. Then, she reached for his arm and pulled it over her, indicating the rest of his body to follow suit.

Booth turned over and laid down on his stomach next to her as he draped his arm over her stomach, gently caressing her feminine curves, breast, ribcage, waist and slowly up the path he took down again, waist, ribcage, breast. As his hands softly explored her body, getting to know it better, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You okay, Bones?"

"It's ridiculous how okay I am," she replied, running her hand through his hair. She took his wandering hand by placing hers over it, and rested it on her breast. "If you want this, I want this," she told him sincerely.

"Define 'this'," Booth asked her softly as he slowly massaged her breast, looking her in the eye.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that anymore," Brennan teased, "'Define'."

"Indulge me. What does 'this' mean to you?" He continued to apply the gentle pressure, feeling her nipple become erect and smoothing it over once it had. All the while, awaiting her response.

It was a little bit harder to concentrate while he was doing that to her breast, but she tried for him. "Making love," is what came out of her mouth.

"Yes, if that is how you define this, then this is exactly what I want. Do you?" He continued his slow teasing, relishing the slight flush it produced.

Brennan drew his face closer to hers, so she could kiss him again. "Yes."

When their lips met again, the passion and the intensity hadn't wavered, still it felt different. It felt as if this admission from both of them had stripped them of their last doubts. He slightly pulled back and looked at her. "Is this more like what you were expecting to feel? Or do you still feel nothing?"

"I think I feel it now. Feel you." Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for another kiss. If this wasn't feeling, she didn't know what was.

As their lips and tongues met in yet another intimate embrace, his hand slowly trailed down her tummy and halted on her lower abdomen, allowing the warmth of his hand to seep into her skin, taking in her reaction carefully.

His hand was warm and dry, and took its time travelling down her body. Booth wasn't greedy, and he seemed to check in with her every now and then. His concern for her warmed her up inside, and she felt her resolves melt away. This was okay. This was good. She longed to experience what Booth called 'love'. Making love. Becoming one. Breaking the laws of physics. So she gave him a sign to continue.

When she slid her hand into his dark hair and deepened their kiss, his hand slowly slid down to rest on top of her thigh, waiting for her to open her legs and grant him access to the most private part of her body.

She wanted him closer, wanted him everywhere around her. Inside her. He was waiting again, and this time she caught on faster. She pulled up her right knee a bit, creating room for his hand.

His hand moved in between her legs and the moment he cupped her in his hand, he broke their kiss and pulled back slightly, so he was able to look into her eyes. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure this is what you want?" Booth hated having to ask this question, but they couldn't afford misunderstandings. Not about something as special and precious as what they were about to do.

Brennan nearly gasped as his hand was creating pressure in exactly the right area. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. "Sure as I'll ever be," she said. "Make love to me, Seeley."

"I am," Booth whispered against her lips, before he pressed them to hers again. This time he kept their kiss chaste as he slowly slid one finger inside of her slick warmth. He groaned when he realized how ready she was. Once he had penetrated her with one finger, he slowly coaxed her lips open with his own and deepened their kiss, allowing her time to adjust to the new sensation, before he started to move as well.

She moaned in the back of her throat as he slid one finger inside hir. But as he did, she knew she needed more. She moved her hips, hoping he'd get the message. Meanwhile, her hand travelled south as well, again taking hold of his erection.

Booth set a slow, shallow rhythm, moving his finger inside of her, creating slight pressure with the palm of his hand as he felt her hips move. When she closed her fingers around him once again, he brought up his other hand and gently caressed her cheek, pulling back a little, wanting to look into her eyes.

With the work one of his hands was doing, Brennan almost didn't feel the other one. Yet, as she felt his fingers move over her skin, she opened her eyes and met his gaze. She smiled, letting him know she liked this.

The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips to hers, initiating another kiss as he carefuly added a second finger and continued to move slowly inside of her.

Moaning again, Brennan closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the sensations he was creating, enjoyed him. Her hips started moving along with his hand, her inner muscles tightening and relaxing around his fingers. He'd begun to move into her hand, as well. And still, he was kissing her, and she kissed him back, and she knew that soon, neither of them would be able to think rationally anymore. "We need a condom," she spoke into his mouth.

Booth nodded and slowly, carefully, withdrew his fingers from her body, sitting up right, scanning the bed for the condom she had been trying to open earlier. When he found it, he picked it up and handed it to her.

Brennan pushed herself up into a sitting position and regarded what he was handing her. She looked at him questioningly. "Why do you want me to open it?"

"Because," he gently tucked a stray bundle of hair behind her ear, "it has to be your decision. Not mine."

"A mutual decision, Booth," she corrected him, but took the condom anyway. She swiftly opened the foil and shifted her legs, her body protesting against the fact that Booth had removed his fingers. She hooked a finger, motioning for him to come closer. "Sit up, Agent Booth," she grinned, "Let me help."

Booth did as she asked and sat up as well, waiting for her to continue.

She raised her eyebrows, indicating he should pay attention. She pinched the tip with her thumb and index finger and placed the condom over his erection. With clinical calmness, she expertly rolled it down his shaft. "There," she said, smiling. "All done," she grinned.

He grinned back at her as he shook his head. "On the contrary Bones." He pulled her closer as he laid down on his back, pulling her with him, whispering in her ear, "I'm just getting started." His hands slowly made their way down her back, over her buttocks, applying slight pressure on her thighs, guiding her into a straddling position, bringing their bodies close, without actually connecting them.

"I knew you'd say that," she laughed as she settled over him, trapping his gloved erection between their bodies. As he grabbed her buttocks, she retaliated by moving her hips over his, creating friction no man could resist.

He placed his hands over her hips, stilling her movements, wanting to just savour the moment. "Please, don't rush this." His voice was a mere whisper as Booth looked into her eyes. "Let me show you how much I love you." One hand slowly caressed her back as he moved it up towards her face, lovingly caressing her cheek. "I'm not going to betray you. I'm not going to hurt you. And I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to love you. If you'll let me."

Something inside her melted at his words. It was her heart. She was startled as she realised she'd opened it up to him completely, given it up to him. But then, she might as well give this a try. Booth seemed sure enough. Her face turned serious, taking in his words. "Yeah, Booth," she said, her voice a whisper, "I'll let you." _I'm giving you a chance._ But if he'd ruin it, she was never going to try this again. Ever. If she couldn't get it right with Booth, there was no one else. Brennan pressed her lips against his, asking him to kiss her.

Her words eased his worries. When she pressed her lips to his, Booth deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips, so it could tangle with hers. His hands resumed the exploration of her body as he just enjoyed the weight of her body on top of his, basking in her attention, the emotion she was displaying. _God, I love her. So much._

Kissing him felt so... good. So intimate. Their bodies were so warm, so fitting together. She really felt they were on their way to becoming one, like he'd promised. Her hands ran up and down his body, over his face, as her tongue played with his.

He savoured the feeling of her fingertips on his face, it was proof that she was trying to connect with him. That this was about more than satisfying biological urges. It was proof she loved him back. At that revelation, a fire started inside of his body. A fire that spread quickly and wouldn't be ignored. He tightened his grip around her and flipped them over, hovering above her, settling himself between her legs. "I love you, Temperance." Booth pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as he slowly, carefully pushed the tip of his erection against her core. And as he brushed butterfly kisses all over her face, he joined their bodies. Once they were joined, he stopped moving, giving her some time to adjust. "You okay, Bones?"

When he flipped them over, she felt comfortable just resting in the mattress and letting him take over for a while. She thoroughly enjoyed the electrical contact of his lips to her skin. As she felt the tip of his erection press against her vagina, she responded by pulling up her knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she relaxed and let him enter. A small sigh escaped her lips and her eyes opened briefly as her walls stretched to accommodate him. He asked whether she was okay. Of course she was. She looked at him and nodded her head.

He pressed his lips against hers, as he slowly and tentatively moved, keeping his movements slow, small and controlled, thoroughly enjoying the sensations it was creating in his body. His hands moved over her torso, massaging the soft skin of her breasts as she arched up into his touch.

He began to move and his hands reached her breasts, creating surges of pleasure to shoot through her body. Her back arched as he thrust deeply into her. Her head fell back, her mouth opening to let out a gasp of pleasure. She relaxed and sought out his lips, claiming his mouth and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Her reactions fueled his desire to become one with her. His thrusts picked up in speed and depth as he didn't want to hold himself back any longer. After all, if she was his, he was hers.

"Ah," she gasped at a particularly deep thrust and wrapped her legs around him, molding to him, becoming - yes, becoming one with him.

Booth pressed open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck, slowly running his tongue along her skin, taking in her taste, scent, warmth, the feeling of her pulse as it ran through her body. He continued to thrust deeply inside of her, listening intently to each and every sound that left those beautiful lips. But the pleasure that was coursing through his own veins didn't solely originate from the knowledge that he was making her feel good about herself, about him, about them. The feel of her warm hands on his skin, flooded his body, making him feel loved. Welcome.

Brennan grasped at him, raising her head off the pillow to kiss and suck on his shoulder. His tongue along the collumn of her neck was enticing, and she felt the rational grip on herself loosen until it fell apart. Her emotions unleashed, she truly believed that she loved him. Their bodies weren't merely joined, they were touching everywhere, their skins melting together. He sped up his pace inside her, and her lips curled into a smile. She turned her head and kissed him, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. Her fingers pressed into his muscles, raking over his skin.

Her hands caressed his skin, pressing her fingers into his muscles, grasping at his shoulders, holding him close. When he felt her lips pressing against his jaw, the corner of his mouth, he turned his head, catching her lips with his own, loving the feel of her tongue gently running alongside his inside of his mouth. Booth moved one hand higher, tangling it in her hair, keeping her close as his other hand moved lower, between their bodies.

Her smile broadened as his hand wandered off between them. She thrust her tongue deep inside his mouth, challenging him. His pubic bone rubbed against her with heavenly pressure, and she clenched and relaxed her inner muscles to help him along.

Booth slid his hand lower between their bodies, as he accepted the deep thrusts of her tongue inside his mouth, returning the favor with his lower body. When he had reached his goal, he used his fingers to heighten the sensations as she continued to clench and relax her inner muscles around him.

Now spiralling out of control, she started to match his thrusts with her body, meeting him, sending him even deeper inside her. Brennan pulled one of her knees even closer to her body, and he started hitting exactly the right spot. Meanwhile, his hand was manipulating her senses, making her forget about everything but them. Them, moving as one, hungrily tasting each other, holding on to one another. "Booth..." she panted, "A little -" another well-aimed thrust rendered her speechless for a moment. "More," she breathed in his ear.

At her soft plea, he let go of the rhythm he had been holding onto. Booth slowly massaged the back of her neck as his lips found their way to her nipple, which he slowly sucked into his mouth as his hips pistoned of their own accord, worshiping the body of the woman who held his heart.

As she felt her inner muscles begin to clench of their own volition, knowing that she was about to orgasm, she still tried to postpone the moment. Because making love, she'd discovered, was not about effectively reaching release. It was about being one for as long as possible, and enjoying that, even if there came no release at all. But he was doing all the right things to her, and her body really was out of her control, and in his. She held on extra tight to him as she started to let go.

When she clung to his body, he could feel she was close. Booth didn't want this to end, but his body was demanding a release of its own. Knowing that the only thing that would trigger his own orgasm, was watching her ride out hers, he pulled his lips away from her breast and after briefly kissing her lips, he whispered his request softly in her ear. "Let go, Temperance. Come for me."

The tickling of his husky voice against her skin was her undoing. A few more well-placed thrusts and her body took over, sending waves of pleasure through her. Her mind was blank, and she enjoyed this state of immense relaxation and pleasure. When she was able to, she lifted her head and pressed it into the crook of his neck. Her arms were around him, and she was pressing as much of her to as much of him as she could. "Booth..." she panted into his neck, his name like sugar on her tongue. "Your turn," she husked as she began to come down from her high.

At her whispered statement, he felt his body reacting, his orgasm spreading through his body, quickening his breathing and heart rate as he came, buried deep inside her body. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Booth bit down on the soft flesh of her neck. Not hard enough to really hurt, but enough to let her feel the intensity of his orgasm as his hips slowly rocked into hers, riding out the waves of their orgasm together.

"Yes," she sighed as she shared in his pleasure, her mouth opening in surprise as he unexpectedly bit down on her neck. For a millisecond, she froze, bracing myself for a pain, but he didn't hurt her. Brennan settled back into the pillow, smiling in contentment as he emptied inside her. He wanted to move off her, but she clutched at his back. "No. Stay... A while longer..."

* * *

**Just one question: Did we live up to your expectations?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another long wait, but hopefully well-worth it. Please enjoy the last instalment of Danger in the Date and let us know how it made you feel. Thank you for all of your kind words.**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Previously on Danger in the Date:_**

_"Yes," she sighed as she shared in his pleasure, her mouth opening in surprise as he unexpectedly bit down on her neck. For a millisecond, she froze, bracing myself for a pain, but he didn't hurt her. Brennan settled back into the pillow, smiling in contentment as he emptied inside her. He wanted to move off her, but she clutched at his back. "No. Stay... A while longer..."_

* * *

Booth pressed a brief kiss to her cheek. "Temperance, that's sweet, but I'm a little too heavy, don't you think?" He caressed her cheek, relishing the open look in her eyes.

"I'm strong," she protested, "And I want you, like this, just one more minute. Please?" She looked into his eyes, which were a clear, soft brown, holding such tenderness as he looked at her.

He supported part of his weight on his elbows, but didn't move away. He showered her face with soft butterfly kisses, barely making contact, before he moved on, basking in the intimacy of the moment.

Inwardly, she laughed plentiful and free as he peppered her face with kisses. When he finished, she had to be glowing. Brennan felt wonderful. "Thank you," she smiled as traces of happiness hormones were still surging through her bloodstream. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, honestly not feeling his weight. All there was, was this delightful pressure, evidence of his presence. She loved the feeling of their joined bodies and irrationally wished they could stay like this for the rest of the night.

He could sense her reluctance to let him go, but there were other reasons, besides the fact that his broad frame was too heavy to be supported by her, why they should change positions. If they would remain like this for much longer the use of the condom would become irrelevant. Not wanting to have to deal with all that that would entail, he gently pulled out of her, kissing her cheek. Booth disentangled himself from her embrace and got up. "I'll be right back." He walked to the bathroom, where he got rid of the used condom and walked back into her bedroom.

Her body heaved a sigh in disappointment as he left her, and a cold air rushed over her naked body as he got up and left for the moment. Brennan just lay there, a half-smile across her face, until she got really cold and pulled the covers over herself. She heard Booth move about in her apartment, and liked the sense of his presence lingering in the rooms. She regarded him, satisfied, when he came walking back in. She rested her head in her hand and appreciated the view.

"See something you like?" He flashed her his charm smile as he walked closer to the bed and sat down next to her, gently running his hand through her hair, enjoying the view himself.

She chuckled. "I'm not going to answer that. Your ego doesn't need more flattering, does it?" She tipped up her head so he could kiss her if he wanted. At the same time, she invited him back under the covers.

He kissed her slowly, while he slid down beneath the covers, pressing his body close to hers again. "You know, it can't hurt," Booth teased her, "but the look in your eyes says it all." He settled next to her as he looked into her eyes, which were completely open. Unguarded.

She shook her head at him, smiling. "Eyes don't speak, Booth," she teased. "Listen," she began as she settled closer against him, "When will we do that again?"

Booth smiled at her. "Making love?" He bent down and whispered softly against her lips, "As often as you want," before he pressed his lips to hers again, longing to feel the softness and warmth of her lips, her tongue.

"You're serious," she said as she quirked an eyebrow, resting her upper body on him, her bare breasts touching his chest. She felt insanely happy as she looked into his eyes. "Do you... really love me?" she questioned lightly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her close. "You want me to prove it again?" Booth kissed her shoulder, "'Cause," her neck, "I can," her jaw, "do this," her cheek, "all," her lips, "night." He pulled back and slowly ran one hand up and down her back, loving the feel of having her beautiful naked body in his arms.

"You've proven yourself, all right," she laughed. Then, turning more serious as her fingers traced patterns on his chest, "You have. And that's - wonderful, but - dangerous," she confessed.

"Why is that dangerous?" Booth asked her quietly as she continued to trace patterns across his chest. He had been expecting this, he just prayed he would be able handle this part as well.

Brennan glanced at him knowingly. He knew the answer to this, she suspected. She looked at his chest again when he didn't elaborate on what he knew. "Because not only can't I be sure of my own feelings in a few months' time," she told him without looking him in the eye, "Neither can you. And if you leave, Booth..." She shook her head, not willing to think about that.

"Bones..." he sighed softly as he tipped her chin up. "I can't predict the future and neither can you. Why think about next week, next month, next year? The only thing that counts is what is happening right now. And it's not like we don't know each other. We've been partners for quite some time now. We've had our ups and downs. We've worked through them. What makes you doubt that we'll be able to do that in the future?"

"I know!" she exclaimed, "But it's just that - if it doesn't work out; if I disappoint you - and I will, even unintentionally - and we end everything, I -" She stopped, structuring her words into sentences. "If you lose me, you could move on, but it's different for me." She looked down. He knew what she meant.

Booth shook his head, as the lump which had formed in his throat prevented him to speak, so he did the only thing he was capable of and leaned up to capture her lips in a heated, desperate kiss as different memories flooded his mind. Getting the call from the gravedigger, watching the clock run out of time, digging through the sand, grasping a hand, which only faintly responded to his strong grip. Pulling her out of the dirt and into his arms. He pressed her body close to his in a tight grip, conveying the fact that he couldn't lose her anymore than she could stand to lose him, through his actions, since speaking was no longer a possibility.

"I'm upsetting you, aren't I?" she said, feeling so stupid for having brought it up. But then, she should have known. Usually, she ended up ruining the few deep, intense connections she shared with other people. She didn't know why. Perhaps she couldn't deal with the uncertainty. "I'm sorry," Brennan said quietly. She placed a tender kiss on his chest and moved to lie next to him. Actually, she might have been considering leaving the bedroom altogether.

Booth turned to lie on his stomach next to her, needing to make her understand his reaction. "Bones, I can't lose you either. In the past, there have been occasions when I almost did. You have no idea how much losing you scares me. I don't scare easily, but I can't even think about losing you." He placed his arm over her tummy, pulling her closer to him. "Don't ever think it wouldn't hurt me to lose you. Just - don't. 'Cause it's not true. It would hurt like hell."

Brennan placed her hand against his bare chest. "If we both run such risks, why do this?" she asked him seriously.

"Because the benefits far outweigh the risks. Because the best things in life are worth taking the risk. Because it won't hurt less to lose you when we never really gave this a chance." Booth added as an afterthought, "It would hurt more."

She sighed and snuggled against him. "It will hurt however you look at it," she told him sadly. "These things never work out. When it seems too good to be true, it will end badly." That's how it had always worked for her.

He sighed miserably. "Bones, if you are expecting this to fail from the beginning, you won't be able to give it a real chance to succeed." His voice was soft and quiet, but he meant every word of it. If they would start this - with the notion that it was going to end badly set firmly into her mind - that was exactly what would happen. It would end badly.

"Then I have to change. How do I change, Booth?" Brennan looked at him, pleading for an answer.

"Take it one step at a time, Bones. I know you like facts, proof, reason, logic. But you can't predict the future. Neither can I. However, what we can do, is talk to each other." His mind drifted back to that horrible night about a month ago, "And we have to listen to each other. Even if we don't like what the other person has to say."

The meaning of his words wasn't lost on her. He was referring to what had happened with Richard. She remained silent for a while, her gaze trapped against his chest. "You know," she said quietly, "this is the first time I could let someone touch my throat since Richard tried to strangle me to death." She hadn't even realised that until now.

Booth hugged her closer to his body at her soft admission. "Go on," he gently encouraged her to continue, to finally talk about that night. And not just talk about it in a clinical detached manner, but to talk about it from her point of view. To finally acknowledge the gravity of what she had been through. Of what could've happened that night.

"I was completely powerless," she told him in a detached voice, though a hint of her fear must have sounded through it. "He was so much stronger, you know, and faster. I've never felt so -" she paused, searching for words. "It was the complete opposite of what we did tonight."

He could hear her struggling to find the right words to express herself and realized she wasn't ready to talk about it and maybe, she never would be. "Shh, it's okay, Bones. If you don't want to talk about that night, I won't make you."

"Damn it, Booth, I want to forget about it!" Brennan huffed. "Why can't I? Why... am I like this?"

"How can you forget about something until you have worked through it? You can't, Temperance. You can ignore it, deny it, compartmentalize it, but you can't forget about it until you have worked through it. Until you have acknowledged what happened, and that it wasn't your fault." He answered truthfully, even though he knew that this would not be the answer she wanted to hear.

And that was exactly the point she kept running into, being unable to pass it. That it wasn't her fault. But it was. She shared the blame with Richard. It's why she couldn't talk about what happened. She was simply embarrassed to have caused that much trouble. She had put herself into that situation; she couldn't start whining about the consequences afterwards as though she was innocent. No, it had been humiliating, and that was not something she wanted to share with other people. She wanted to keep it a secret, irrationally, because in reality many people knew what had taken place that night. Still, she felt like she just couldn't give an emotional account of the events and expect someone to comfort her.

When she didn't respond for a few minutes, after his last sentence, it finally clicked. "You blame yourself. You think it's your fault." _How the hell did I miss this? I'm a freaking FBI Agent. It's my job to see stuff like this! I thought she could see that it wasn't her fault. No one has the right to force another human being to having sex with them!_

She'd been holding her breath. When he said those words, she squeezed her eyes shut, part of her not wanting to hear it, another part feeling embarrassed that he'd figured it out. Brennan herself hadn't known for a long time what it was that bothered her so much about what had happened with Richard. Booth took a lot less time than she had. She lay very still, wanting to pretend she wasn't there, or that she was asleep, even though that was foolish.

She froze, just like she had when he had seen her fidgeting with the condom wrapper earlier. "Could you explain that to me, please? Why you think it's your fault, I mean." Booth looked at her, his words spoken slowly, making sure to keep the tone of his voice neutral.

She slowly let out her breath. "Because," she started, her voice barely audible, "if I hadn't been drunk," she continued, drawing her arms against herself, elbows bent, like she was shielding herself from something, "it wouldn't have happened. My being drunk was the deciding factor of everything that happened that night, Booth."

"You don't know that, Bones. Let's say you had gone out sober. Your suspicions were right, remember? He did turn out to be a serial rapist. He wouldn't have shown his true colors until you had either gotten drunk or he had had the opportunity to spike your drink with something." He shook his head, "Your being drunk was not the deciding factor. It just wasn't. If Richard had singled you out and put his mind to having sex with you, he would've found a way to render you powerless. Whether or not you were drunk already."

"I never lose sight of my glass, he wouldn't have been able to spike it with anything," she countered stubbornly. But somewhere, she was open to his arguments.

"I believe you. I do. But there are so many different ways around that, Bones. He could have made a deal with a waiter or the bartender. He could've spiked his own drink and switched it when you went to the bathroom. He could've pulled out a knife or a gun and forced you to drink it. He could've offered to drive you home and once he was driving he could've pulled a gun or a knife. He could've injected it. He could've..." Booth sighed, "The point is, that if someone is out to hurt someone else, they usually succeed. No matter how horrifying that is. It's the truth."

Brennan was silent. What he was saying sounded logical. "So, it was just bad luck that I met someone meaning harm? It was just a coincidence?"

"Yes, Bones. It was. Listen, I," Booth pulled her as close to his body as he could, making eye contact before he continued. "I want to apologize for something. I realize that I overreacted that night and that I should've given you time to explain yourself and the way you've done this in the past. It doesn't mean I don't still think it's dangerous, because I do, but I should've listened to you. I know that not every guy out there is a serial rapist or a kidnapper. But it's just that one-night stands are empty, meaningless and they do have the possibility of being dangerous. You deserve better than that. I was just trying to look out for you. But I should've listened to you as well."

"I understand," she whispered while looking into his eyes. "I think it goes without saying that I should have done the same. But Booth - Richard did not have a weapon. If I hadn't been drunk, I could have escaped him by myself. I would have been faster, and stronger. And I wouldn't have done what I did to you and the others that were called to the scene." She lowered her gaze to study his clavicle.

"Whoaw, back it up there, Bones," Booth whispered softly, "What you did to me? You didn't do anything to me. What makes you say that?" He once again rubbed soothing circles on her back, the repetitive motions calming him down as well.

Brennan made a coughing sound as she finally choked on the lump in her throat. "I caused you distress," she croaked out, "and a lot of worry, and I got you in trouble with the FBI - I know you don't see it that way, but I - I can't help it. And if you've been as unhappy as I in the past month when we hardly spoke to one another, I've caused you grief as well." She just kept talking, getting it out.

Booth listened to her, not interrupting, not forcing his own opinion on her like he had done over a month ago. He didn't agree with her, but just like he expected her to give him a chance to make her see the logic in his point of view, he had to do the same for her, so he continued to hold her close and ran his hand over her back, reassuring her that he was going to listen to what she had to say to him, encouraging her to go on.

Tears way over due were leaking from her eyes, and she sniffed as her nose started running. The images of that night once again invaded her brain. Of Richard on top of her, trying to force his disgusting penis between her legs. Sloppy and hastened, with no mercy or regard for her pain. "He hurt me," she concluded with tears in her voice.

Her words made his heart ache for the woman in his arms. She always felt the need to be in control, to be powerful, to be able to deal with whatever life threw at her, on her own. "I know, sweetheart. I know he hurt you. And I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. But you didn't do anything to me. It was my choice to come and get you. I will always come for you, Temperance. ALWAYS."

Finally, she let go of herself and wrapped her arms around him, holding him instead. "I know, but - I don't want to - be a burden. I'm sorry I'm being so difficult, Booth. I wish I was different in that respect."

"No. Don't. I love you just the way you are. I love the fact that you are strong. That you can stand up for yourself. I love knowing I can count on you. But Bones, you have to get this idea out of your head that you're a burden. That is not why I kept my distance this last month. I thought you needed some time on your own to deal with what had happened." It was easier for him to admit that he needed her as she held him in her arms. "I was trying to give you what I thought you needed. And that was wrong. I should've asked you what you needed from me. I should've listened to you instead of drawing my own conclusions."

"Still, that was kind of you. I don't blame you for any of that, Booth. I'm grateful for what you did for me." She paused, needing to say more. "Have you ever felt like you were suffocating?"

Booth nodded, having felt like that every time he knew she was in danger. Every single time her life had been in his hands. "Yes." He swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "Why do you ask?"

"That's how I've been feeling. Also because he strangled me, I think. As if the muscles in my throat are squeezing it shut." Brennan readjusted her grip on him, revelling in the warmth his body provided.

"Bones, you should've told me. I could've helped. Did you tell anyone?" Booth asked her as he loosened his grip, worried about making her feel trapped or as if she was suffocating.

"No," she spoke with conviction. "No one."

"Why not?" Booth couldn't understand why she wouldn't talk to anyone about it. It must have been driving her crazy to feel like she was suffocating 24/7. "I'm sure Angela would've helped. I know I would've. What made you decide to keep it to yourself?"

"Angela knew about what happened, but - it was easier, I thought, to ignore it. I'm usually good at that. And I didn't feel so bad all the time. Not when I was alone. I had just decided that it wouldn't help to talk about it. I mean, what could you or Angela have done?" She looked at him now, and arched her back into his hands.

"We could've listened. We could've let you know that you were not alone. That you didn't have to feel that way. We could've been there for you, Bones." And at that moment he realized that he was the one who had wronged her the last month. She had needed him to be there for her and what had he done? He had left her alone to deal with the mess by herself. "I'm sorry, Bones. I should've been there for you."

"I understand why you did what you did, Booth. It was logical. And I knew I could have come to you for help. Or Angela. But I wanted to deal with it on my own. I needed to get something back." Brennan ran her hand over his deltoid muscle and triceps, down his lower arm until she'd reached his hand.

As she took his hand in hers, he intertwined their fingers before looking back up at her. "What, Bones? What did you need to get back?" Booth continued the slow, steady movements on her back as he gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Brennan shrugged. "Control. Discipline. Strength." She paused a beat. "Confidence in myself."

"Did it work?" Booth hoped it had. She had forced herself to deal with this all on her own. If that wasn't a testimony to control, discipline and strength, nothing was. He was awed by her strength. She had dealt with what had happened on her own. The only problem with that, was the fact that it had happened to them as well. Not just her. Which meant that they needed to deal with what had happened as well. Apparently she had succeeded in dealing with what had happened as had he, but it remained something of a taboo between the two of them. Something that was not to be mentioned. And that felt wrong to him.

"For the most part, yes," sh told him with a small triumphant smile. She felt better now that they were talking about this. They couldn't get away from each other in this situation, they were still linked by their experience of making love for the first time.

"I'm glad to hear that, but - what do you mean 'for the most part'?" He asked her, as he actually felt proud of her. She was so strong. So determined to be strong, to prove herself.

"There was one thing I couldn't solve by myself," she told him.

"Maybe I can help you with that. If you'll let me." Booth looked up at her, wanting to be there for her. To make sure that she knew she didn't have to go through all of this on her own. That she had other options. _That she has me._

She shook her head. "You already did." She saw he needed an explanation. "I was afraid that he'd taken from me the ability to enjoy intercourse. I was afraid it had been linked too strongly to pain and violence in my mind, but you proved me wrong tonight. I was ready, and you were there for me," she concluded as she caressed his face.

He slightly turned his face into her palm. He was glad it had been good for her and he felt relieved when she said that it hadn't been linked to pain and violence in her mind. "So what do you want to do now? I mean, this was about making love, right?" His voice sounded nervous, even though he tried very hard to keep the soft tremble out of it.

"Yes, it was," she spoke tenderly, then thought as she ran her fingers over his rough skin. "I'd very much like to do that again, if you're up for it," she then smiled, looking hopefully up at him.

Desperately, Booth wanted to claim her lips with his once again and start all over, but that was not what he had been talking about. "I know I said we should take things one day, one step at a time. And I know that my next question kinda ignores that, but I need to know where you want this to go. What you need this to be." Booth took a cleansing breath, "If you want to give us a real chance... or not."

"Oh, Booth," she sighed deeply; this was so complicated for someone like her. "I want to try, I want to, but what I want even more is for this to work out. The only way it could... is for us to try. So, yes. For now, I'm able to give you a 'yes'. Is that good enough?" She looked at him.

"Yes, Temperance. That is good enough. More than enough." He pulled her down for another kiss as their bodies molded together. When they broke apart, he ran one hand through her hair. "I love you. I know you don't belief in love, so I'll put it like this. Along with Parker, you are the most important person in my life, and I would be completely lost without you. So if we are giving this a try - a real try - don't be convinced we are going to fail. And I'll try to listen more to what you have to say. Let's just be honest and open with each other. Just like we always have been."

Brennan nodded, leaned in and claimed his lips again. Soon, their limbs entangled, their skins flushed and blood rushed through their systems.

As she pressed herself to his body once again, Booth greedily accepted her warm, soft body into his embrace. It had taken a huge fight, attempted rape, attempted murder and a horrible month filled with strained silences and awkward moments, to get them here, to the point where they could freely show and receive the love they had for each other. There would be bumps along the road, Booth was sure of it. And if she ever decided that this wasn't what she wanted, what she needed, he would let her go. He would always love her. He would even love her enough to let her go, if that was what she wanted. But for now, they had finally agreed to give them a real chance. As their bodies tangled, connected and joined, becoming one, the words that had made everything they had been through in this past month nothing but a distant memory, were finally allowed to be exchanged by lovers in the night.

"I love you."


End file.
